Son of the Orecle
by Gitsuki Raymo
Summary: Seorang anak yang di ramalkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian di bumi ini, dan mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: come back to Home**

'_Hai Minna, perkenalkan Hamba adalah Author yang baru nulis fanfic pertama ini. Jadi mohon bimbingannya ya para Senpai sekalian._

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON.**

To the story

Summary: Dia adalah anak dari seorang pahlawan desa, di mana tempatnya lahir.

Di depan sebuah gerbang sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terlihat dua orang lelaki dengan tubuh kekar dan satunya bertubuh lebih kecil.

"hah.., sudah tiga tahun kita meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil tadi, dengan rambut pirang bergaya spiky.

**Flashback"ON"**

Di taman bermain, terlihat banyak orang dewasa memgangi anak mereka. Di depan mereka semua terlihat seorang anak kecil menangis sambil duduk di atas ayunan.

"Hei monster jangan berani mendekati anak-anak kami" ucap salah satu ibu anak-anak itu.

"k-kena hiks.. kenapa...? hiks" ucap anak yang menangis.

"karena Kau adalah jelmaan dari monster yang sudah menyerang desa ini empat tahun lalu" tambah cacian dari seorang ninja.

Orang-orang tadi pun pergi meninggalkan ana yang masih menangis tadi, "kenapa semua orang menjauhiKu, kenapa?" ucapNya lirih.

Setelah beberapa lama menangis,Dia merasakan seseorang telah menepuk pundakNya. Sontak sia menolehkebelakangdan mendapati seorang lelaki hampir separuh baya dengan rambut putih panjang dengan gulungan besar yang berda di punggungNya.

"hei bocah, ada apa?" ucap orang tersebut dengan lembut.

"siapa Kau?" ucap anak yang tadi menangis, tapi sekarang berhenti menangis.

"namaku Jiraiya" ucap lelaki tersebut yang mengaku bernama Jiraiya.

*sontak sang author pun terkena rasengan dari sang Jiraiya, dan langsung TEPAR*

"mau apa Kau kemari" ucap anak tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu Naruto" ucap Jiraiya.

"E-eh, dari mana Kau tau namaku?" tanya Naruto yang langsung di sambut tawa Jiraiya.

"HAHAHA, itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A" ucap Jiraiya di sela-sela tertawanya.

Setelah mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung memasang wajah kesal karena pertanyaanya tak di jawab dengan serius oleh Jiraiya.

"hei, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya ssambil menahan tawanya.

"habisnya kau tidak serius menjawab pertanyaanku" jawab Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kesal yang terkesan imut.

"apakah kau mau menjadi muridku, Naruto" tanya Jiraiya serius.

"E-eh...apa maksudmu" yang di tanya pun malah berbalik tanya karena kaget.

"Aku akan menjadi gurumu, dan aku akan mengajarimu cara menjadi shinobi..."tanya Jiraiya. Yang bersangkutan pun hanya melihat Jiraiya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "apa kau mau,Naruto." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Naruto yang berantusias hanya mengangguk dengan semangat dan hanya di balas senyuman dari Jiraiya. "tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita pergi ke tempat hokage dulu." Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"baiklah" ucap Naruto dengan semangat sambil nyengir lebar.

Di depan ruangan Hokage

Tok..tok..tok

"masuk" jawab seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pria tua yang duduk dan mengerjakan berbagai macam tugas yang menumpuk di mejanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sandaime Hokage.

BRUAAK

"hai Jii-chan" masuklah anak berambut kuning berlari sambil menggebrak pintu.

"ohh ternyata kau Naruto-kun" jawab sang Hokage sambil tersenyum melihat cucunya.

"hai sensei" terdengarlah suara seseorang lelaki yang juga masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage, sang Hokage pun terkejut mendengar suara familiar yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya.

"J-jiraiya, kapan kau sampai di sini" tanya Hokage yang masih kaget akan kedatangan mantan muridnya.

"hei, apakah itu cara untuk menyambut orang yang pulang" ucap Jiraiya yang kesal.

"Jii-chan, apakah kau kenal orang itu." Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

Sang Hokage yang masih kaget menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"HEI, JII-CHAN" teriak Naruto yang dengan hebatnya menyadarkan sang Hokage.

"ohh, dia adalah mantan muridku, Naruto-kun" jawab sang Hokage yang baru tersadar.

hei sensei, aku ingin mengajak Naruto berlatih denganku" ucap Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"Jiraiya, kau baru sampai di sini, apakah kau ingin pergi lagi" tannya sang Hokage.

"yah aku mungkin akan tinggal dua hari di sini" jawab Jiraiya dengan senyuman aneh.

Sang Hokage yang sudah tau akan sifat mantan muridnya itu hanya sweatdrop, "baiklah, tapi ingat satu hal Jiraiya..." ucap sang Hokage sambil menahan perkataanya,"...JANGAN KAU TULARKAN SIFAT MESUMMU ITU PADA NARUTO" teriak sang Hokage mengancam.

"hehehe, aku tak akan melakukan itu" ucap Jiraiya yang tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Naruto yang mengerti percakapan kedua mahluk itu hanya diam saja dengan cengiran khasnya,karena dia tahu kalau sang Hokage menyetujuinya.

"baiklah Naruto, kau boleh pulang sekarang" ucap sang Hokage lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

2 hari kemudian

Naruto sudah berada di depan desa di temani Jiraiya dan Hokage.

"baiklah, sensei kita akan pergi" ucap Jiraiya.

Sang Hokage mengangguk, "Naruto jangan kau tiru sifat buruk Jiraiya" pesan Hokage.

"baiklah, Jii-chan" jawab Naruto.

**Flashback"OFF"**

**diruangHokage**

"sudah 3 tahun Dia pergi, kira-kira kapan Dia kembaliya…"sang Hokage bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit dari jendela.

Tok…tok…tok

'huh..siapa sih yang mengganggu di saat jam kerja begini' batin Hokage, "masuk" ucap Hokage, masih tetap mengerjakan lembaran-lembaran tugasnya. Sang Hokage pun enggan menoleh kalau tidak ada permintaan yang tidak penting.

"hai Jii-chan, apa kabar."Ucap tamu yang baru datang, seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi setara dada orang dewasa dengan rambut pirang yang sang Hokage yang sedang mengerjakan laporan-laporan dari para shinobi.

Sang Hokage yang , "hai Jii-chan Kau tidak apa-apa."Tanya tamu itu yang sebenarnya Naruto.

Sontak sang Hokage langsung sadar. "A-ada apa Naruto…" ucap sang Hokage gelagapan. "hey..kapan kalian sampai kemari." Tanya Hokage. Naruto yang heran atas kelakuan kakeknya itu hanya memiringkan kepala. "hey Naruto, tidak sopan bersikap begitu pada Hokage-sama" ucap Jiraiya yang sedari tadi diam mematung.

"baiklah Naruto, besok Kau akan masuk akademi."Ucap Hokage

"oke Jii-chan" ucap Naruto. Naruto pun langsung pergi pulang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Di perjalanan pulang Dia melihat anak berambut raven sedang duduk disebuah tepi danau seperti merenung. Naruto pun menghampiri anak tersebut.

"hey..kenapa Kau sendiri" sapa Naruto pada anak itu.

"pergilah" jawab anak itu dingin.

"tahukah Kau, hanya orang yang menyerah adalah orang yang lemah" ucap Naruto sambil duduk disamping anak itu dan memandang langit sore, menghiraukan tatapan tak suka yang diberikan pada anak berambut raven tersebut.

"tahu apa kau tantang kehidupanku, Aku sudah mengalami semua penderitaan"ucap Anak itu dengan marah kesal.

"pernahkah Kau tau semua yang Kau alami tak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang lebih lemah darimu," ucap Naruto tenang, "Aku tau penderitaanmu, semua yang kau alami pernah terjadi padaku" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Kau tidak tau penderitaanku, Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku, semua saudaraku…" ucapan anak itu digantungkan, "dan Kau tau siapa yang membunuh mereka… yang membunuh mereka adalah kakakku sendiri." UcapNya sambil menangis.

"Akus udah merasakan apa yang sekarang kau rasakan, Aku juga kehilangan orang tuaku saat Aku lahir, dan Aku juga tak memiliki saudara"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "tapi saat ini Aku sudah bahagia karena masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikanku." Ucap Naruto.

Anak itu langsung terpana dan yang membuatnya kagum adalah ekspresi Naruto yang tidak terlihat sedih, "oh ya…dari tadi kita belum kenalan, ore wa Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"ore wa Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Naruto.

"oh ya, sekarang sudah sore, Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke _jaa_." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

**Skip time**

Paginya diapartement Naruto..

Sang mentari yang terbit dari tadi sudah menyilaukan mata mulai merasuk ke dalam sebuah kamar anak berambut pirang, yang yang sedari tadi masuk tidak bisa membuat anak itu bergerak sedikit pun, hingga tiba-tiba…

"hah…sial Aku bisa terlambat."Ucap Naruto yang langsung meloncat ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di Academy…

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang di kerumuni anak-anak cewek sedang memasang wajah cool-nya di tambah dengan sedikit bumbu kesal didalamnya. Makin lama anak seperti mau meledak, melihat para fansgirl-nya yang berteriak-teriak GAJE, seperti…

"KAU TAMPAN SEKALI SASUKE-KUN."

"COOL BANGET."

….Dan seperti contoh-contoh yang lainnya.

Di saat-saat akan mendekati puncak kekesalan sang sensei pun datang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"ohayou minna, namaku Iruka dan Aku yang akan menjadi sensei kalian, mengerti!"ucap Iruka bijaksana.

"HA'I, SENSEI."Ucap serempak para murid kecuali satu anak yang hanya mengucapkan dua kata.

"Hn."Kata Sasuke.

Di saat Iruka akan memulai pelajaran, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan Iruka pun membuka pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, Iruka melihat anak berambut pirang panjang se-dagu yang sedang ngos-ngosan.

"hosh…hosh, gomen Aku terlambat sensei."Ucap Naruto.

"ohh..ternyata kau Naruto, tunggu disini dansetelah kau ku panggil perkenalkan dirimu."UcapIruka.

"Ha'i."jawab Naruto mengangguk.

Iruka pun masuk kembali kedalam kelas, para murid hanya memasang wajah bertanya.

"baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk."UcapIruka.

Pintu di ruangan tersebut pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak dengan rambut pirang, memakai baju berwarna abu-abu dengan celana hitam pun yang melihat orang itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"ohayou,minna."Sapa Naruto.

"ohayou."Balas sapaan dari para murid.

"namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal."Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat para murid cewek merona merah.

"nah Naruto, sekarang kau duduk di sebelah Hinata."Ucap Iruka dan mendapat anggukan sebagai tanda setuju.

"Hinata tolong angkat tanganmu, supaya Naruto tahu dimana dia akan duduk." ucap Iruka.

Setelah itu seorang anak cewek berambut indigo, bermata amethys mengangkat tangannya dengan pun mencoba mencari-cari seorang yang mengangkat tangan, matanya pun bertemu dengan mata amethys Hinata, lalu tersenyum.

Naruto pun berjalan sambil terus tersenyum, dan murid cewek memandangi Naruto dengan mata yang Naruto tetap memandang Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk malu.

Hinata POV

'kenapa aku ini... ada apa denganku... kenapa jantungku tidak bias berhenti berdebar-debar.' Batin Hinata.

end Hinata POV

Naruto sudah berada setengah jalan ke tempat tujuan. saat Naruto tersadar melihat orang yang di lihatnya sudah limbung dan seperti akan pingsan, dan orang di samping Hinata(Kiba) tidak sempat menolongnya. Tiba-tiba...(?)

SREETT...

Hinata tidak jadi jatuh ke lantai tapi ke dalam pelukan Naruto. saat mata Naruto bertemu muka Hinata yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, hanya terbesit satu kalimat dalam hatinya. 'manis.'

semua murid terheran, karena jarak Naruto yang tadi masih jauh sekarang sudah berada di tempat Hinata yang pingsan.

"hei... apa dia tidak apa-apa." tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"dia sudah terbiasa begitu kok," jawab Kiba enteng ,"kita kan belum kenalan, namaku Kiba Inuzuka." salam kenal.

"salam kenal, juga." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun berkenalan dengan beberapa anak( seperti Chouji,Shikamaru,Ino,Sakura,Shino). Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyapanya.

"hai Sasuke." sapa Naruto.

"hai Naruto."Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke." Tanya Naruto.

"baik."Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Para murid yang melihat mereka mengobrol terkaget, karena Sasuke yang bersifat paling cool bias enteng tersenyum dihadapan yang dating selepas dari kantor para guru pun membuyarkan keterkagetan mereka.

"baiklah murid-murid sekarang kita pergi ketemapat latihan untuk melempar shuriken dan taijutsu."Ucap Iruka yang langsung diikuti oleh murid di kelas itu.

Di tempat latihan

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang kalian pilih pasangan sparring kalian."Ucap Iruka.

Semua murid pun ricuh seperti akan tawuran pelajar(Author langsungdilempar sandal, 'HUUU'teriak para murid.)

"Naruto, kau lawan aku."UcapSasuke sarkatis.

"baiklah, kau tau adatnyakan Sasuke."Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Aku, Sasuke Uciha menantang mudalam sparing ini."Sasuke pun menyeringai membuat FG-nya berteriak gaje.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, menerima tantanganmu."Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat para FG dadakannya pingsan seketika.

"baiklah pertandingan Sasuke vs Naruto, Hajime." ucap Iruka.

semua murid pasti memprediksi siapa yang menang dalam pertandingan tersebut, dan batin mereka hanya menyebut satu nama yaitu 'Sasuke'.

"kau akan kalah Naruto." ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

yang di hina pun hanya berkata satu kaimat, "terserah saja.." jawab Naruto malas.

Sasuke langsung mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, sedangkan Naruto cuma bersiul santai. semua murid yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya sweetdrop berjamaah.

Sasuke berlari menyerang Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa menghindari semua pukulan Sasuke. saat Sasuke mencoba menendang perut Naruto, Naruto menghindar dan menghilang.

semua murid pun kaget, bagaimana bisa seorang yang masih belum genin bisa shunshin. semua murid beserta Sasuke kaget setelah Naruto berada di belakang Sasuke.

"apakah kau mencariku Sasuke." ucap Naruto. saat Sasuke berbalik, yang pertama di lihatnya adalah jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menyentuh dahinya. Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk dengan raut wajah seperti melihat hantu, tak beda jauh dengan para penonton, yang bengong dengan mulut ternganga.

"nah sensei, apakah mau di lanjutkan.." Tanya Naruto.

Iruka yang tadi sempat melongo tersadar. "i..iya, pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Iruka.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, Narutopun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum.

"ternyata aku meremehkanmu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

**Skip Time (beberapa minggu kemudian)**

Suasana Akademi seperti biasa. Selalu ramai kayak pasar loak(Author digebukin), sang sensei yang sedari tadi di tunggupun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam Iruka akan mengatakan sesuatu. "DIAM." Teriak Iruka yang sontak kelas yang tadinya berisik, menjadi seperti sawah pada malam hari, kriik..kriik..kriik(efek suara jangkrik di tengah sawah.) "baiklah anak-anak minggu depan ada tes kelulusan menjadi genin." Ucap Iruka yang sontak membuat seisi kelas menjadi seperti pasar sapi(PLAK,,Author pun terkena lemparan sepatu).

**Skip Time(lagi) satu hari sebelum genin exam**

Naruto POV

Cepat sekali hari-hari yang ku lalui, sekarang hari mulai malam dan aku sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Dan disini lah aku, sedang berjalan menyusuri danau tempat di mana aku dan sasuke bertemu.

'ternyata ada tikus yang sedang mengikutiku.' Batin Naruto.

"sudahlah kalian keluar saja, aku sudah tau kalian ada di situ." Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

Muncul lah 5 orang memakai rompi seperti anbu. Salah satu dari mereka maju satu langkah.

"Naruto-san, kami di kirim untuk membawamu menemui Danzo-sama." Ucap sang ketua Anbu _ROOT_.

"kalau aku tidak mau gimana?." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"baiklah, akan kami seret kau ke hadapan Danzo-sama." Ucap sang kapten sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Sang ketua Anbu _ROOT_ tadi berlari ke arah Naruto sambil membawa kunai, Naruto hanya memandang bosan pada sang Anbu. Saat Anbu hampir mendekati Naruto, Naruto hanya menyeringai dan menggumamkan kata seperti '_Anbu BODOH'_, dan seketika Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Anbu tersebut. Sang Anbu hanya clingak-clinguk mencari sosok Naruto, _'sial, apakah dia berhasil kabur.'_ batin sang ketua Anbu.

"apakah kau mencariku." Terdengar suara Naruto di bawah Anbu. Sang Anbu pun kaget, karena lengah Naruto pun menusukkan kunainya tepat di posisi jantung Anbu tersebut.

AARRGHH

Suara itu lah yang terakhir kali di keluarkan sang ketua Anbu tersebut. 4 orang Anbu yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya memandang marah pada Naruto.

"KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BOCAH" teriak marah sang Anbu 1.

"SERANG DIA." Anbu 2 memerintahkan semua Anbu untuk menyerang Naruto.

4 Anbu tersebut mencabut tanto-nya masing-masing, dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto sekarang terlihat memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, sambil memegang kunai yang berlumuran darah. Anbu 1 mencoba menyabetkan tantonya ke arah leher Naruto, tapi karena reflek Naruto bagus Naruto hanya menunduk. Anbu 2 dan Anbu 3 mencoba menyabetkan tantonya dari samping kiri dan kanan. Naruto hanya salto kebelakang, setelah sudah berdiri lagi, Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Anbu 4 mencoba menyabetkan tantonya secara vetikal dengan di lapisi cakra. Naruto dapat menahannya dengan kunainya, tapi tidak lama kemudian kunai Naruto retak karena kalah tekanan dengan tanto yang di lapisi chakra.

Melihat Anbu 4 sedikit lengah, Naruto langsung menendang perut Anbu 4. Semua Anbu sudah kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

'_mungkin aku harus menggunakan pedang itu.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengambil scrol penyimpanan di dalam sakunya, dan memberikan sedikit darah untuk membuka segel scrol tersebut.

BOOF

Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat Naruto memegang sebuah samurai dengan gagang berwarna perak dengan gabungan biru, dan sarung pedang berwarna biru. Semua Anbu di depan Naruto merasakan aura yang sangat dingin dan mengerikan dari pedang tersebut.

"aku perkenalkan pada kalian, inilah _yukianesa_." Ucap Naruto

Semua Anbu langsung shock mendengar ucapan Naruto. Di ketahui _yukianesa_ adalah pedang legendaris dari dewa es yang di turunkan ke bumi. Dan yang pertama kali di temukan oleh remaja laki-laki yang sedang berkelana di tengah gunung es yang sangat dingin yang tidak di ketahui namanya. Nama remaja tersebut adalah Jin Kisaragi. Jin di ketahui kabarnya hilang entah kemana saat di buru di era samurai dahulu. (oke kembali ke cerita).

"kematian kalian ada di tanganku." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan evil-smailnya.

"ayo kita serang bersama, pasti dia tak bisa menandingi kita." Ucap Anbu 1.

Setelah itu semua Anbu berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memgang tantonya masing-masing. Semua Anbu menyabetkan tantonya ke arah Naruto secara vertikal dengan di lapisi cakhra. Naruto hanya mencabut pedang dari sarungnya, semua Anbu shock karena yang di buat untuk mengblok serangan mereka adalah sarung pedangnya saja. Naruto yang melihat semua Anbu lengah, langsung menebaskan _yukianesa_ secara horizontal ke perut semua Anbu.

Bukannya darah yang keluar dari perut semua Anbu, melainkan es yang semakin menjalar ke semua bagian tubuh Anbu tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik semua tubuh Anbu sudah membeku. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menjentikkan jarinya.

CTIIK

Semua tubuh yang di lapisi es tersebut hancur seketika dan hilang tertiup angin.

To be Continue...

**A/N: meskipun ini fict yang gaje aku mohon reviewnya ya... dan kalo ada kesalahaan mohon di comment.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jaa ne...**


	2. chapter 2: The First Adventure part 1

**Chapter 2 : The First Adventure part 1**

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON.**

**TIME SKIP**

Pagi hari yang cerah terlihat orang-orang sedang bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang, kecuali seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas futonnya. Sinar terik matahari pagi pun sudah masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamar Naruto. Hanya dalam hitungan 5 detik, jagoan kita akan terbangun.

5...

4...

3...

2...

"SIAL, AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI." Teriak Naruto yang hampir terdengar oleh seluruh desa ninja (#PLAKK Author lebay.)

Setelah teriakan gaje itupun Naruto pun langsung meloncat ke kamar mandi, memakai baju, dan sarapan(?). oh ternyata Naruto lupa sarapan. Naruto langsung berlari menuju akademi. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan di teringat oleh sesuatu.

"kenapa aku tidak pakai shunshin saja, hah...kenapa penyakit bodohku keluar disaat yang tidak tepat sih.." ucap Naruto sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, dan dia pun melakukan shunshin ke akademi.

DI AKADEMI

Naruto pun sampai di akademi dan muncul di belakang akademi supaya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Narutopun langsung berlari ke arah kelasnya.

"OHAYOU-MINNA." Sapa Naruto kepada seluruh penghuni kelas sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

Narutopun duduk di bangku seblah Hinata. Dan sang Sensei a.k.a Iruka datang sambil membawa jurnal kelas(?).

"OHAYOU ANAK-ANAK." Sapa iruka.

"OHAYOU SENSEI." Balasa sapa semua murid.

"baiklah hari ini kita akan mengadakan tes untuk menjadi genin.." ucapan Iruka menggantung, "..ada tes melempar shuriken, henge, kawarimi, bunshin, dan ninjutsu." Lanjut Iruka, 'aku mau tahu bagaimana kekuatan Naruto sekarang.' Batin iruka tersenyum.

"baiklah anak-anak kita sekarang ke tempat tes." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Iruka dan semua murid keluar kelas menuju tempat tes.

Semua murid terlihat semangat kecuali tiga orang anak yang kalem, dan satu anak yang gugup. Naruto berniat untuk menghampiri anak yang gugup tersebut.

"a-apa aku bisa menjalani tes ini yah.." gumam anak yang gugup yang ternyata hinata.

"kau pasti bisa Hinata-chan, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto pun datang dan memberi semangat dengan senyuman yang paling menawan.

"Na-naruto-kun..","umm, aku pasti bisa." Hinata menngangguk semangat.

"nah itu baru Hinata yang aku kenal, Ganbatte Hinata-chan." Setelah memberi semangat Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke sambil menunggu gilirannya tiba.

Shikamaru Nara

Shuriken : 6/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : kagemane no jutsu

Hinata Hyuuga

Shuriken : 6/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Byakuugan

Ino Yamanaka

Shuriken : 5/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Sintenshin no jutsu

Sakura Haruno

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Doryuheki no jutsu

Chouji Akimichi

Shuriken : 5/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Baika no jutsu

Kiba Inuzuka

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Human Transform no jutsu (maaf gak tau nama jutsunya)

Shino Aburame

Shuriken : tidak pakai

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Bug attack no jutsu (maaf gak tau juga hehehe #PLAK)

Saat Sasuke di panggil, semua FG Sasuke langsung berteriak-teriak gaje.

"AYO SASUKE-KUN..."

"KAU KEREN SASUKE-KUN..."

"GANBATTE SASUKE-KUN..." teriak para FG Sasuke.

Yang di teriaki hanya mendecak kesal, karena terlalu berisik menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha

Shuriken : 9/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Gokakyuu no jutsu

Sasuke pun kembali dengan seringaian di wajahnya, dan menuju posisinya semula(di samping kiri Naruto.) dan yang terakhir di panggil oleh juri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Saat Naruto maju terdengar para juri berbisik-bisik.

"lihat, dia adalah monter kyuubi.." bisik juri 1.

"ya, aku yakin di tak akan bisa lolos tes ini.." bisik juri 2.

"kita tertawakan nanti, kalau dia tidak bisa.." bisik juri 3.

"ya, aku setuju denganmu." Ucap juri 1 dan 2 bersamaan.

Dari jauh terlihat Iruka dengan tatapan serius memandang Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke tengah lapangan tes. 'ayo Naruto, tunjukkan kekuatanmu sesungguhnya' batin Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki, tolong mu.." ucapan juri 1 terpotong oleh Naruto.

"tolong Shikamu-san, ucapkan nama lengkapku." Ucap Naruto.

"tapi kau, Naruto Uzumaki bukan.." tanya juri 1.

"ya, engkau benar tapi masih kurang lengkap." Ucap Naruto dengan nada childishnya.

"tapi, di sini tertulis.." ucapan juri 1 terpotong lagi oleh Naruto.

"namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya, sambil melepaskan deathglare seperti seorang kage.

Semua yang ada di situ shock karena Naruto adalah keturunan sang Yondaime Hokage, dan yang lebih parah lagi ada yang pingsan karena deathglare Naruto. Semua murid, juri, bahkan Iruka sekarang takut pada Naruto. Naruto pun yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menghilangkan deathglarenya karena merusak suasana, suasana yang tadinya tegang menjadi normal kembali.

"Na-naruto U-uzumaki Na-namikaze, tolong mu-mulai tesnya." Ucap juri 1 sambil tergagap karena ketakutan.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Shuriken : 10/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : Kage bunshin no jutsu

Ninjutsu : Rasengan

**TIME SKIP**

Pagi hari telah menerpa dataran konohagakure, semua orang sudah melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Kecuali seorang pemuda yang berambut jabrik dan berwarna pirang, yak siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas futonnya. Sinar mataharipun menerpa wajah tampannya melewati celah-celah jendela di kamarnya. Narutopun segera bangun dan pergi mandi serta menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan pergi ke akademi.

**TIME SKIP(lagi) di akademi**

Semua anak sudah berada di kelas untuk mendengarkan pengumuman kelulusan, dan Iruka pun datang dengan membawa jurnal kelas.

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang adalah pengumuman siapa saja yang lulus mejadi genin, dan menjadi Rookie of the year yang baru." Ucapan Iruka membuat semua murid berharap untuk menjadi Rookie tahun ini.

"tahun ini kalian semua resmi menjadi genin..." ucap Iruka menggantung, tapi dengan itupun suasana kelas menjadi ramai layaknya pasar burung.

"...dan yang menjadi Rookie of the year tahun ini adalah..." ucapan Iruka kembali menggantung, membuat semua murid menjadi tegang kayak pengen pipis #PLAKK

"...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Dan semua murid pun ricuh mengenai yang di katakan Iruka.

Di tempat duduk Naruto, terlihat Naruto seperti biasa saja, meskipun mendapat pujian dari seluruh murid di kelas.

"se-selamat y-ya, N-Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan grogi sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"itu biasa saja kok Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang melihat senyuman Naruto membuat mukanya merona hebat, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan(?). dan...yak tepat sekali tebakan Author, ternyata Hinata pingsan juga. (yeee..Author emang HEBAT. PLAKK).

Sebelum Hinata jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, Naruto langsung memegang Hinata dan menidurkannya di atas bangkunya.

"baiklah anak-anak pembagian kelompok akan di bagi menjadi tiga genin dan satu jounin pembimbing." Ucap Iruka.

**TIME SKIP (pasti udah tahu kan?)**

Setelah pembagian kelompok, di kelas hanya tersisa team 7 yang berada di dalam kelas.

"huh..di mana sih sensei pembimbing kita, sudah tiga jam menunggu tapi tidak datang-datang." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke pun melengkapi.

"..." Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, karena masuk ke dalam mode meditasinya.

Setelah hampir tiga setengah jam menunggu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan meloncat ke arah pintu masuk kelas.

POFT

"yo, maaf aku.."ucap sang sensei yang baru datang tapi terpotong karena menerima tendangan dari Naruto.

Tapi berhubung sang sensei adalah jounin elit, dia bisa menahan tendangan dengan tangannya.

"wah-wah, penyambutan selamat datang yang bagus sekali." Ucap sang sensei sambil tersenyum, melihat aksi Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya kagum melihat Naruto. 'bagaimana dia tahu kalau sensei akan muncul di situ.' Batin mereka berdua.

Setelah suasana yang tegang tadi, sang sensei pun bicara untuk mencairkan suasana. "baiklah kalian semua, reaksi pertamaku melihat kalian lumayan juga.." ucap sensei sambil melirik ke arah Naruto, "... sekarang temui aku di atap akademi." Lanjut sang sensei.

Di atap akademi

"baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul di sini, perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap sang sensei.

"kenapa tidak anda beri contoh sensei." Ucap Sakura sopan.

"baiklah, namaku Kakashi Hatake, yang ku suka bukan urusan kalian, yang tidak ku suka bukan juga urusan kalian, cita-citaku masih juga bukan urusan kalian." Ucap sensei team 7 a.k.a Kakashi.

"baiklah sekarang di mulai dari kau dulu 'pink'."ucap Kakashi.

Meskipun Sakura kesal karena di panggil julukan 'pink' oleh senseinya, tapi dia tetap memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah cemberut.

"namaku Sakura Haruno, yang ku suka adalah Sasuke-kun, yang tidak ku suka orang yang merebut kekasih orang lain, cita-citaku adalah menjadi istri serta ibu yang baik dari anak Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil lompat-lompat gaje di depan senseinya.

Kakashi dan Naruto sweetdrop akut, sementara Sasuke menatap horor Sakura dan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura.

'hah...dasar fansgirl.' Batin Kakashi.

'nasibmu malang sekali Sasuke.' Batin Naruto

'kenapa harus aku...Aniki tolong aku...' batin Sasuke berteriak gaje.

Sementara di suatu tempat, terlihat dua pemuda sedang berjalan di jalan yang sepi. Salah satu pemuda dengan wajah mirip Sasuke bersin.

"hei Itachi, kenapa kau bersin-bersin." Tanya pemuda yang satu lagi dengan wajah mirip ikan mujaer(hahahaha #PLAKK)

"aku tidak tahu Kisame, mungkin seseorang sedang meneriaki namaku sambil minta tolong." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Itachi.

"apakah kau yakin seperti itu." Tanya Kisame(lagi).

"entahlah, itu hanya tebakanku." Jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat bahunya. (ohh, apakah kau tidak sadar Itachi kalau tebakanmu tepat sasaran).

OKE KEMBALI KE KONOHA

Setelah insiden yang di sebabkan Sakura, semua kembali tenang. Dan Kakashi akan melanjutkan acaranya(?).

"biaklah, sekarang giliranmu bocah 'Emo'." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, yang ku sukai buah yang namanya tomat, yang tak kusukai seorang pembohong, cita-citaku mendirikan clanku kembali, dan ambisiku adalah mendengarkan penjelasan dari seseorang,Hn." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, dengan di tambah kata 'Hn' dua kali.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"sekarang giliranmu 'bocah rubah'." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Sebelum mengenalkan dirinya, Naruto berdiri dan menatap tajam Kakashi sambil mendeathglare Kakashi. Semua orang termasuk Kakashi yang merasakan deathglare Naruto beergidik ketakutan, karena deathglare Naruto levelnya sama dengan seorang kage atau dewa shinobi.

"sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu, kau akan mati mengenaskan." Ancam Naruto pada Kakashi.

Suasana menjadi tegang di atap akademi itu. Naruto yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menurunkan glarenya.

"hehehe, sensei yang tadi jangan anggap serius, aku cuma bercanda kok." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir gaje.

Semuanya pun menghela nafas karena kelakuan Naruto, dan mereka semua membatin.

'kau, mengerikan sekali Naruto.' Batin mereka bertiga sambil sweetdrop.

"baiklah, namaku Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, yang ku sukai itu rahasia, yang tak ku sukai adalah orang yang mengendalikan temanku untuk menghancurkan kehidupan orang yang ku sayangi, cita-citaku adalah membangun clan uzumaki kembali dan ambisiku adalah mencari orang yang berani-beraninya merusak kehidupan orang yang ku sayangi." Ucap Naruto tegas.

'dia seperti dirimu sensei.' Batin Kakashi tersenyum.

"baiklah, karena perkenalan sudah selesai, besok kita akan melakukan tes genin." Ucap Kakashi.

"tapi kan sensei, kita sudah menjalaninya kemarin, kenapa kita lakukan tes genin lagi." Tanya Sakura.

"pertanyaan bagus Sakura, aku besok akan melakukan tes untuk mengetahui kalian layak menjadi genin atau tidak." Jawab kakashi.

Team 7 yang mengerti penjelasan Kakashi hanya ber'ohh'ria.

"baiklah, karena sekarang sudah sore kalian boleh pulang dan kita berkumpul besok di training ground 7. Satu pesan ku kepada kalian, jangan sarapan jika kalian tak ingin mengeluarkannya kembali." Ucap kakashi.

POFT

Setelah memberi pesan terakhir pada team 7 kakashi pun pergi dengan shunshin. Terlihat wajah horor dari muka Sakura, karena membayngkan tes besok. Tetapi beda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah kalem.

"hey, sampai kapan kalian berada di situ, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"e-eh..i-iya." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Tambahan Sasuke melngkapi.

**TIME SKIP(ke esokan harinya)**

Terlihat team 7 sudah berada di training ground 7, selama satu jam mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka.

"kemana sih Kakashi-sensei, katanya disuruh datang pagi tapi ternyata dia sendiri yang tidak datang, HUFT." Kata Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal.

"HN." Ucap Sasuke tak kalah kesal.

"..." Naruto hanya diam dalam mode meditasinya.

"huh..menyebalkan, aku tidak suka menunggu! Apalagi aku belum sarapan." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"ohh, aku baru ingat sesuatu..." ucap Naruto yang melepas mode meditasinya, sambil merogoh kantong ninjanya,

"ahh.. ini dia, kalian kan belum sarapan, jadi makanlah ini."ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti, yang satu rasa strawberry kesukaan Sakura dan yang satu lagi rasa tomat(?) kesukaan Sasuke. (emang ada ya, roti rasa tomat? #PLAKK)

Mereka berdua memakannya dengan lahap, sedangkan Naruto kembali pada mode meditasinya. Di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari team 7, seseorang dengan rambut perak melawan grafitasi sedang memata-matai team 7. 'huh.. anak yang menarik.' Batin orang tersebut.

Selama dua jam penuh team 7 kembali menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka. Dua orang dari team 7 sudah memasang wajah kesal, dan satu orang lagi memasang wajah tenang dan damai. 'hah... Kakashi-sensei kau keterlaluan.' Batin Naruto sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

Naruto segera membuka matanya ketika merasakan cakhra yang mendekat dengan tangan kanan memgang kunai. Dia pun segera meloncat ke suatu dahan pohon, Sasuke dan Sakura keheranan dengan tingkah Naruto yang ingin menyerang sesuatu.

Ketika Naruto meloncat tadi, mucul kepulan asap di arah Naruto meloncat tadi. Naruto pun langsung menyerang sosok yang muncul di balik asap tadi dengan kunai.

"yare-yare.. penyambutan yang hangat sekali Naruto." Ucap seseorang yang diserang Naruto tadi, yang ternyata Kakashi.

Kakashi pun dapat menahan kunai Naruto tadi, dan langsung meloncat ke bawah.

"maaf, tadi aku sedang tersesat di jalan.." ucap Kakashi di potong Naruto.

"SETAN." Ucap Naruto sambil berteriak.

'hah.. kata-kataku tak jadi.' Batin Kakashi sweetdrop.

"hey Kakashi-sensei, kita mau apa sekarang." Tanya Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"eh, kalian akan melakukan survival battle disini, melawan aku." Ucap Kakashi.

"apa sensei sanggup, kita kan bertiga sedangkan sensei sendiri." Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ini jounin aku sanggup melawan genin seperti kalian." Ucap Kakashi. 'mungkin.' Batin Kakashi sambil memikirkan Naruto.

"baiklah sekarang kalian harus mendapatkan lonceng ini." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan dua lonceng.

"sensei, bukannya loncengnya ada dua, sedangkan kita bertiga." Tanya Sakura

"salah satu dari kalian yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng ini akan di ikat di tiang itu, dan akan di kembalikan ke akademi." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sakura memucat setelah mendengar hal tersebut, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tenang-tenang saja.

"waktu kalian hanya sampai jam makan siang." Ucap Kakashi sambil meletakkan jam weker di atas balok kayu hukuman.

"baiklah, ujian survival, MULAI." Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung bersembunyi di antara pepohonan dan semak-semak, sedangkan Naruto... dia sedang berjalan ke sungai dekat jembatan training ground 7 sambil membawa perlengkapan pancing yang dia persiapkan dari apartement.

Semua orang termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi sweetdrop melihat Naruto.

"hey Naruto, kenapa kau tidak sembunyi seperti yang lain." Tanya Kakashi masih sweetdrop.

"Kakashi-sensei duluan saja mengahajar mereka, sedangkan aku ingin memancing dulu untuk makan siang kita." Ucap Naruto. Kakashi yang mendengar itu, hanya sweetdrop kembali sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

'baikah, sekarang akan ku mulai, mungkin dari Sakura dulu' batin Kakashi.

**TIME SKIP (setelah Kakashi sudah berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dan Sakura)**

Kakashi kembali ke tengah lapangan yang luas untuk memanggil Naruto, tapi saat di tepi sungai tak ada Naruto (yang ada hanya ember besar yang berisi ikan) Kakashi mulai mencari.

"mencariku Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto yang berada di belakang Kakashi.

'sejak kapan dia berada di situ, aku pun tidak merasakan cakhranya.' Batin Kakashi kaget.

"baiklah Naruto sekarang giliramu." Ucap Kakashi sambil membawa kunai di tangan kanannya.

"kenapa saat melawanku engkau serius Kakashi-sensei." Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"mungkin karena kau berbeda Naruto." Jawab Kakashi asal.

"baiklah, aku akan sedikit serius." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan menyeringai.

Naruto pun maju dengan tangan kosong, sedangkan Kakashi bersiap dengan kunainya. Karena Naruto menambahkan sedikit cakhra pada kakinya, otomatis kecepatannya bertambah. Setelah berada di depan Kakashi, Naruto mencoba memukul wajah Kakashi namun Kakashi menghindar ke kiri, Naruto mencoba menendang kepala Kakashi dengan kaki kanan tapi Kakashi menahan dengan tangan kirinya. Dan mereka pun beradu dengan taijutsu level A.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari pepohonan melihat pertarungan dengan Kakashi-sensei hanya takjub melihat kecepatan Naruto yang bisa mengimbangi kakashi-sensei.

SEETTT

Naruto yang terkena ujung kunai di pipi kanannya segera meloncat ke belakang, dan melihat senseinya yang terengah-engah.

"kenapa Kakashi-sensei, apa kau sudah kelelahan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"kenapa kau menahan diri Naruto." Tanya Kakashi yang masih menormalkan nafasnya.

"mungkin kalau aku serius, aku bisa menghancurkan satu desa ninja atau membunuh satu batalion pasukan Anbu, hehehe." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bercandanya. Tapi Kakashi bisa tahu, kalau ucapan Naruto tidak mengandung kebohongan.

"baiklah, Kakashi-sensei sekarang aku akan menggunakan senjata." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil gulungan di kantong ninjanya.

Setelah Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut, dia meneteskan sedikit darah pada segel di gulungan tersebut. Kemudian keluarlah pedang dengan gagang berwarna biru dengan campuran putih, dengan sarung pedang berwarna biru. Itulah yukianesa.

Kakashi pun kaget dengan cara mengeluarkan pedang tersebut, dan lebih kaget lagi dengan pedang yang di bawa Naruto.

'dia bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu, dan pedang itu...' batin Kakashi shock.

Sakura dan Sasuke merasakan aura mengerikan dari pedang Naruto memasang wajah horor, dan mereka membatin.

'pe-pedang yang mengerikan.' Batin Sakura.

'seperti memiliki jiwa iblis.' Batin Sasuke.

"akan ku perkenalkan pedangku, namanya adalah yukianesa." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan pedangnya.

"dari mana kau dapat pedang itu Naruto." Tanya Kakashi.

"hehehe, itu r-a-h-a-s-i-a." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Kakashi kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, Naruto kembali berlari kepada Kakashi dengan kecepatan yang berbeda. Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah berada 2 meter di depan Kakashi dan menyabetkan yukianesa secara horizotal .

Kakashi dapat menahan dengan kunainya, tapi setelah bersentuhan dengan yukianesa milik Naruto, kunai tersebut secara perlahan membeku dan semakin menyebar. Kakashi yang tau akan hal itu langsung meloncat kebelakang dan membuang kunia tersebut. 'mengerikan sekali.' Batin Kakashi.

"bersiaplah Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto menyadarkan Kakashi.

"Yukianesa : Korinotsurugi no Ha."

Naruto menyabetkan yukianesa secara horizontal ke udara ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang sedikit melihat jurus Naruto menghasilkan gelombang udara secara horizontal, secara reflek Kakashi meloncat dan menghindar.

Kakashi berhasil selamat dari serangan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan pepohonan di belakang Kakashi. Pepohonan di belakang Kakashi memang tidak terkena sayatan, tapi membeku dan hancur tanpa sisa. Kakashi shock melihat itu dan lengah kalau masih ada Naruto di belakangnya, di saat Kakashi lengah Naruto langsung berlari dan mengambil lonceng yang berada di pinggang Kakashi.

"YEY, AKU BERHASIL." Teriak Naruto dengan nada childisnya.

Kakashi pun tersadar akibat teriakan Naruto, dan melihat Naruto dengan senyum. Sakura dan Sasuke masih shock dengan mulut ternganga melihat serangan Naruto. Setelah sadar mereka berdua pun menghampiri Naruto.

"kau hebat Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"ini untuk kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan kedua lonceng tersebut.

"ta-tapi untuk apa Naruto-kun." Tanya Sakura heran.

"itu hanya lonceng biasa bagiku." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke sungai.

"tapi nanti kau tidak lulus dan kembali ke akademi lagi Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah menyesal.

"kalau sekarang tidak lulus pun tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku masih bisa lulus tahun depan." Ucap Naruto sambil membawa ember yang berisi ikan.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"baiklah, kalian semua lulus." Ucap Kakashi yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura heran, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"kenapa sensei." Tanya Sakura.

"karena ini adalah tes kerja sama Sakura." Ucap Kakashi.

"karena itulah, aku tak akan membiarkan temanku sendiri dalam kesusahan." Ucap Naruto yang memang sudah mengerti maksud Kakashi.

"baiklah, karena sekarang sudah siang, ayo kita makan siang." Ucap Naruto.(lagi)

Mereka pun makan siang dengan ikan bakar hasil dari jutsu Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke kesal, kecuali Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca buku nistanya 'icha-icha paradise'. Sesudah makan siang mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

**TIME SKIP (beberapa minggu kemudian)**

"sasaran terlihat, di perkirakan jarak mencapai lima meter." Ucap Sasuke lewat radionya.

"kita sudah siap, dalam hitungan ke tiga kita tangkap dia." Ucap Sakura.

"1..."

"2..."

"hah... kalian terlalu lama." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan santai melewati Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya sweetdrop.

"Naruto, kau menghancurkan **Acting**ku." Ucap Sasuke dalam mode narsisnya (PLAKK).

Naruto pun tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, dia pun terus berjalan ke dalam sebuah gang.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Terlihat sosok berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah gang dengan sebuah benda(?) berbulu coklat dengan pita di telinga kanannya. Makhluk berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto mengelus-elus bulu lembut sang benda(?) berbulu a.k.a Tora yang menjadi target misi mereka hari ini.

"ayo kita ke kantor Hokage untuk memberi laporan." Ucap Naruto yang masihi terus mengelus bulu Tora.

"bagaimana kau bisa menangkapnya Naruto, dia kan(Tora) sangat gesit tadi." Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu melengkapi.

"itu rahasia." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menghela nafas.

Setibanya di kantor Hokage

"Hokage-sama, team 7 menyelesaikan misi menangkap Tora." Ucap Kakashi sebagai wakil bicara.

"ternyata kau di situ Tora, kau memang anak nakal." Ucap nyonya Daimyo yang langsung berlari dan memeluk(menggencet) Tora.

Team 7 sweetdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

'pantas saja Tora kabur dari dia(nyonya Daimyo).' Batin semua yang ada di dalam kantor.

"baiklah, sekarang..." ucap Hokage menggantung sambil sedikit membereskan beberapa kertas.

'sampai engkau memberikan misi Rank-D lagi, aku akan membakar ruangan ini.' Batin Naruto.

"...kalian akan membersihan selokan dari sampah." Lanjut sang Hokage.

"BAIKLAH, SEKARANG AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR KANTOR INI JIKA ENGKAU TERUS-MENERUS MEMBERIKANKU MISI RANK-D JIJI." Teriak Naruto yang membuat semua yang mendengarkan shock.

Naruto membuat handseal yang sangat cepat, dan akhirnya selesai dan mengucapkan jurusnya. Semua yang berada di sana panik bukan main.

"Katon: Goka..." ucap jurus Naruto terpotong.

"Ba-baiklah-baiklah Naruto, aku akan memberikan misi Rank-C." Ucap Sandaime Hokage dengan paniknya.

"baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Semua yang berada di sana menghela nafas yang saaaaaangat panjang(oke, berlebihan), karena selamat dari maut.

'apa benar Naruto serius ingin membakar kantor ini.' Batin Hokage.

'kau berlebihan Naruto.' Batin Kakashi sweetdrop.

'Naruto-kun menyeramkan, tapi keren.' Batin Sakura.

'kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan jurus katon tadi padaku Naruto, aku sangat penasaran.' Batin Sasuke lesu karena Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan jutsunya.

"baiklah, silahkan masuk Tazuna-san." Ucap sang Hokage.

Dari pintu masuklah seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang mabuk, dan membawa sake di tangan kanannya.

"hei paman, bau sakemu menyengat sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Hn." Pasti yang ini Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada client kita, gomene Tazuna-san." Ucap Kakashi sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"apa ini yang akan mengawalku sampai ke rumah, mereka terlihat payah apalagi bocah kuning itu." Ucap Tazuna sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto yang di lecehkan seperti itu hanya tetap tenang dan cuek bebek.

"jangan nilai mereka dari luarnya saja Tazuna-san, mereka itu kuat." Ucap Kakashi membela teamnya.

"baiklah, aku sewa mereka." Kata Tazuna sambil keluar dari pintu.

"sekarang kalian persiapkan perlengkapan kalian, kita berkumpul di gerbang satu jam lagi." Ucap Kakashi sambil menghilang dengan shunshin.

TIME SKIP(1jam kemudian)

Team 7(minus Naruto) sudah berkumpul dengan Tazuna di gerbang desa, mereka sedang menuggu Naruto yang belum datang.

"kemana sih Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Hn, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di gerbang.

Setelah itu, terlihat Naruto sedang berlari menuju teamnya dan Tazuna.

"hosh ...hosh...maaf tadi aku harus membeli peralatan ninja, karena peralatan yang lama sudah jelek." Ucap Naruto yang ngos-ngosan.

"baiklah, karena sekarang sudah lengkap kita akan berangkat menuju Nami no Kuni, desa kecil yang berbatasan dengan Kirigakure." Ucap Kakashi.

"YOSH...aku akan menggemparkan dunia ninja dengan jurus-jurusku." Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil meninju ke udara.

To be Continue...

**A/N: maaf ya minna, chapter 1 gak ada spacenya ya? Maaf baru aku sadari dari fileku ternyata yang gak ada, sebabnya aku gak tau. Maaf sekali lagi ya minna, lain kali akan ku periksa dulu file ku sebelum aku update. **

**Dan tolong berikan comment atau review untuk chapter 2 ini, yah... meskipun chapter 2 ini tidak ada fightnya tapi mohon reviewsnya ya...**

**Mungkin chapter 3 updatenya gk bisa cepet-cepet, karena aku sudah kelas XII yang sebentar lagi akan UNAS, tapi kalo ada waktu luang aku pasti akan coba nulis. Dan kalo ingin lebih kenal deket bisa Add atau Chat lewat Facebook ku "Gitsuki Raymo". **

**Sekian terima kasih, Sayonara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Adventure part 2**

Sebelumnya:

"baiklah, karena sekarang sudah lengkap kita akan berangkat menuju Nami no Kuni, desa kecil yang berbatasan dengan Kirigakure." Ucap Kakashi.

"YOSH...aku akan menggemparkan dunia ninja dengan jurus-jurusku." Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil meninju ke udara.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama team 7 beserta Tazuna pun berada di tengah hutan perbatasan dengan daerah Hi no Kuni. Cuaca di sana panas, tapi team 7 tetap berjalan di bawah rimbunan pohon yang rindang, sampai terlihat genangan air yang berada di tengah jalan.

"wah hari ini panas sekali ya.. tapi kenapa hari-hari ini tak ada hujan..?" ucap Naruto yang mengetahui musuh yang menyamar menjadi genangan air tersebut.

"kau benar Naruto-kun, hari ini cuacanya panas sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya.

Sebelum melewati genangan tersebut, Naruto melihat ke arah Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sepertinya juga menyadari adanya musuh. Setelah melewati genangan tersebut dua sosok bayangan muncul dari genangan tersebut, meloncat dan melilit Kakashi dengan rantai berduri mereka yang saling terhubung.

CCRRASHH

Tubuh Kakahi terpotong menjadi dua secara horizontal, darah berceceran kemana-mana.

"KKYYYAAAAA." Sakura berteriak shock.

"Sakura, itu bukan sensei, itu hanya kawarimi." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun akhirnya berhenti berteriak, dan melihat ke arah mayat Kakashi yang ternyata hanya sebuah kayu.

"Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san, biar aku dan Sasuke yang menghadapi mereka." Ucap Naruto yang siap dengan kuda-kudanya, begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

"HAHAHA, SATU SUDAH TERBUNUH KURANG TIGA SEMUT LAGI." Ucap Gozu menyombongkan diri.

"benar sekali adikku, pasti gampang membereskan mereka." Kali ini Meizu yang menyombongkan diri.

"heh.. sombong sekali kalian, kita habisi mereka Sasuke." Ucap Naruto bersiap menerjang kedua Demon bersaudara tersebut.

"Cuma butuh waktu satu menit, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari mereka berdua, Naruto kearah Gozu, sedangkan Sasuke ke arah Meizu. Demon brother tersebut bersiap kembali dengan rantai mereka, mereka pun berlari dengan merentangkan rantai mereka, bermaksud ingin mengikat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan rantai mereka.

Naruto yang berlari dengan kaki di lapisi chakra meninggalkan Sasuke dan menerjang duluan. Gozu yang tidak siap dengan kedatangan Naruto hanya memasang wajah terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

Naruto yang sudah ada di depan Gozu, sudah bersiap dengan tinjunya.

BBRRAKK

Gozu langsung menabrak pohon di belakangnya setelah menerima tinju di perutnya. Tapi itu juga berefek pada Meizu yang tangan kirinya sedikit tertarik oleh rantai yang di pakainya, karena tangannya tertarik otomatis Meizu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan langsung menendang perut Meizu, Meizu pun melayang ke tempat kakaknya berada dan menabrak pohon yang sama. Naruto melihat kesempatan itu langsung mengambil dua shuriken yang di pasang dengan kawat dan melempar kepada Demon brother.

"Sasuke, alirkan jurusmu pada kawat ini." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu."

Jurus Sasuke pun menjalar pada kawat yang mengikat Demon brother dan langsung membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

"kerja sama yang bagus sekali Naruto, Sasuke. Dan untukmu Sakura, harusnya shinobi itu tidak boleh berteriak." Ucap Kakashi yang berada di belakang Tazuna dan Sakura.

"gomen sensei." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

"hemm.. Demon brother, missing-nin Rank-C kirigakure. Apakah mereka termasuk mengincarmu Tazuna-san." Selidik Naruto.

"baiklah akan ku jelaskan." Kata Tazuna.

**TIME SKIP(pasti udah tau apa yang di bicarakan)**

Setelah team 7 mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi, mereka terus melanjutkan misi yang berawal dari misi Rank-C menjadi Rank-A.

Di suatu tempat

"kenapa si kembar itu tak kembali." Ucap sesososk bayangan sedang yang duduk.

"aku tak tau, mungkin mereka sudah mati." Ucap juga sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di sebelah kanan.

"baiklah, aku akan melihat para si kembar bodoh itu. Haku tolong jaga markas kita selama aku pergi." Perintah Zabuza.

"baik Zabuza-sama." Ucap Haku.

Setelah itu orang yang di panggil Zabuza itu pun berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

KKRRAAKK

"A-aww...punggungku..." Zabuza merintih sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"kenapa Zabuza-sama." Tanya Haku khawatir.

"punggungku kumat lagi Haku, A-aww." Ucap Zabuza yang masih memegangi punggungnya.

Haku pun sweetdrop mendengar rintihan nista dari tuannya.

Kembali ke team 7

Sekarang team 7 sedang menyeberang danau, suasana di danau tersebut berkabut dan lembab. Setelah berada di tengah-tengah danau, terlihat bayangan jembatan besar di hadapan mereka.

"wahh, jembatannya besar sekali Tazuna-san." Puji Sakura.

"hehehe, terima kasih. Tapi jembatan tersebut belum sempurna, dan masih kurang sedikit lagi untuk selesai." Ucap Tazuna.

Merekapun sudah sampai di seberang danau, meskipun memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk menyeberang.

"maaf Tazuna, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini." Ucap sang ojek kapal (hehehe #PLAKK).

"terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya, di sini sudah cukup." Ucap Tazuna sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Setelah itu pun sang tukang ojek kapal tadi pergi kembali ke danau, dan team 7 sudah melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tazuna-san berapa lama lagi kita sampai di rumahmu." Tanya Naruto.

"mungkin sekitar satu jam berjalan, kurang lebih." Jawab Tazuna tak tentu.

'sial, firasatku buruk kali ini.' Batin Naruto.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah perjalanan, mereka beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohoh di tengah hutan yang berkabut. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ketika ada semak-semak yang bergoyang.

Secara reflek Naruto melempar sebuah kunai ke semak-semak tersebut. Setelah sekian detik akhirnya Naruto memeriksa, tapi yang di dapat hanya se ekor kelinci salju berwarna putih.

'kelinci salju, jangan-jangan...' batin Naruto yang baru tersadar, dan segera membalikkan badan kelinci itu.

CCEESSYY

Yang di dapat Naruto hanya kertas peledak yang di tempel pada punggung kelinci tersebut dan siap meledak. Reflek Naruto melempar kelinci itu dengan panik. Dan...

BBOOMM

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar di dekat team 7, dan darah sang kelinci terciprat di mana-mana.

Insting Naruto sebagai ninja bergerak lagi, ketika merasakan bahaya mendekat. Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto ingin kembali berdiri, sebuah pedang besar hampir melepas kepalanya. Naruto reflek langsung kembali tiarap, akibat serangan dadakan tersebut.

JLEBB

Pedang besar tersebut menancap seluruhya pada sebuah pohon.

Team 7 beserta Tazuna melihat pedang tersebut dengan shock. Dan lebih shock lagi ada sesosok bayangan yang beridiri di gagang pedang tersebut.

"ternyata si Zabuza Momochi, seorang missing-nin Rank-A. Ada apa ya seorang pemegang pedang legendaris 'Kubikiribochou' yang termasuk dalam anggota 'Kirigakure no Shinobigatama Shicinin Shuu' datang kemari?." Tanya Naruto enteng tanpa rasa takut.

Semua yang mendengar informasi dari Naruto shock bukan main, kecuali Kakashi yang memang sudah informasi tersebut. Saat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi pun hanya mengangguk atas informasi Naruto.

"wah hebat, bocah ini tau identitasku. Apakah aku se-terkenal itu, hahahaha... heh, ada sang copy ninja juga di sini, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku untuk menghabisi sang legenda KAKASHI NO COPY NINJA." Ucap Zabuza meremehkan.

"heh, sombong sekali kau. Engkau saja pasti tidak akan menang melawanku, apalagi menghadapi Kakashi-sensei." Naruto tak kalah meremehkan.

"besar mulut kau bocah, dalam sekejap aku pasti sudah membunuhmu. Hahaha." Ucap Zabuza, setelah itu pun Zabuza turun dari pohon tersebut tak lupa dengan pedang yang sudah di cabutnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura lindungi Tazuna, pertarungan ini tak seperti tadi." Perintah Kakashi sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya, Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera memasang posisi bertahan di dekat Tazuna.

Tangan kiri Kakashi segera mengangkat hitei ate yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dan saat di buka, Sasuke shock melihat mata kiri Kakashi yang berbeda warna. Yang di lihatnya mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar mengelilingi pupil mata yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Sharingan.." gumam Sasuke dalam keterkejutannya yang masih bisa di dengar Sakura.

"apa itu sharingan Sasuke-kun." Tanya Sakura heran.

"sharingan adalah mata kutukan yang hanya di miliki oleh clan kami, clan uchiha. Tapi dari mana sensei mendapatkannya." Kata Sasuke kesal, dia pikir Kakashi mengambilnya pada saat pembantaian clan uchiha.

Kembali ke Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza

"aku akan membunuhmu bocah tengik." Ucap Zabuza sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

"heh, coba saja kalau bisa." Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

Mereka berdua berlari dengan arah berlawanan, Zabuza dengan kubikiribochou-nya dan Naruto dengan tangan kosong.

Zabuza menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah Naruto, Naruto melompat sambil memberi tendangan ke kepala Zabuza. Zabuza menahannya dengan tangan kiri, dan menendang perut Naruto yang masih berada di udara.

ZWUSSH

BBRAKK

Naruto langsung terbang ke arah belakang melewati Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna, dan menabrak pohon sampai pohon itu tumbang.

"hemm.. boleh juga kekuatan Zabuza, ternyata aku harus serius menghadapinya." Gumam Naruto yang bangkit kembali, 'aku harus memakai 'itu', supaya bisa mengalahkan Zabuza.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna. Dan...

BUKK...

BUKK...

BUKK...

Naruto memukul tengkuk Sakura,Sasuke dan Tazuna, sehingga mereka bertiga pingsan di tempat.

'maafkan aku, aku harus mengalahkan Zabuza. Dan tak ingin kalian terluka.' Batin Naruto sambil memandang teman-temannya yang pingsan.

Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah Zabuza dan Kakashi yang terkurung dalam penjara air.

"hoo.. ternyata bocah lemah kembali lagi." Zabuza meremehkan kembali.

"tapi kali ini aku akan serius Zabuza." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Zabuza tajam.

BOFT..

Muncul kepulan dari tubuh Naruto, Zabuza dan Kakashi shock merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dari kepulan asap tersebut, muncul seseorang memakai jubah berwarna merah dengan jilatan api di ujung bawah jubahnya, Di belakang jubah tersebut terdapat huruf kanji yang bernama 'Uzumaki'.

'Sensei..' batin Kakashi shock.

'siapa dia sebenarnya, apakah dia 'Kiroi Senko'.' Batin Zabuza tak kalah shock.

Di wajah Naruto sekarang ada perbedaan, dari pelipis mata berwarna orange, dan mata berwarna emas kekuning-kuningan dengan pupil horizontal.

"dengan ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu Zabuza." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Zabuza.

Selesai dengan ucapannya, Naruto pun berlari dengan kecepatan angin ke arah Zabuza. Setelah di depan Zabuza Naruto bersiap dengan tinjunya yang di lapisi chakra alam. Naruto pun meninju perut Zabuza. Dan...

ZWUSSHH...

BRAK..

BRAK..

DUARR..

Zabuza terkena telak pukulan dari Naruto, dan melayang ke arah hutan dan menembus puluhan pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Dia pun kembali bangkit dan berlari merangsek kembali ke arah Naruto, sambil membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

Muncul naga air yang besar di belakang Zabuza dan mengarah kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memandang datar, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Muncullah bola spiral kecil, dan makin lama bola tersebut semakin membesar dan membesar.

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan."

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, Naruto berlari ke arah naga air Zabuza dan menghantamkan Odama Rasengan ke naga air itu. Dua jurus Rank-A dan Rank-S pun beradu sengit.

"kau akan kalah bocah tengik." Teriak Zabuza.

"kau yang akan kalah, HYAAHH." Naruto pun tak mau kalah dan menekan Odama Rasengan yang sedang beradu.

Odama Rasengan Naruto menang melawan naga air Zabuza, Zabuza pun shock karena jurus andalannya di kalahkan. Odama Rasengan Naruto terus mendekat ke arah Zabuza, dan di saat hampir menyentuh Zabuza, Odama Rasengan tersebut hilang seketika dan Zabuza pun kembali shock karena dirinya selamat dari kematian.

Memang Naruto sengaja menghilangkan Odama Rasengan tersebut, tapi belum selesai menyerang dan alhasil di ganti dengan tendangan yang mengarah di dada Zabuza. Zabuza yang tidak mempunyai reflek karena masih shock tidak bisa menahan tendangan Naruto. Dan...

ZWUSSH..

BRAKK..

Sekali lagi tubuh Zabuza melayang ke belakang dan menabrak pohon sampia menumbangkannya. Naruto pun jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan, dan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang yang ternyata orang itu adalah...Kakashi.

"hah...hah...hai Sensei."

Brukk..

Setelah menyapa Kakashi, Naruto langsung tepar tak berdaya karena kelelahan. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, tak jauh dari sana Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna baru sadar.

"a-apa yang terjadi." Gumam Sakura sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sakura lihat di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru setengah sadar membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Hutan yang tadi berisikan pohon-pohon tinggi seperti habis terkena gempa dahsyat, pohon-pohon yang tadi berdiri kokoh sekarang tumbang.

'apa yang terjadi.' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita datangi sensei, sepertinya dia bersama Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan di ikuti oleh Sakura dan Tazuna.

Terlihat Kakashi sedang membawa Naruto ke sebuah pohon dan menyandarkannya. Sakura dan Sasuke sontak berlari mendapati Naruto yang pingsan.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi sensei?." Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"tenang saja Sakura, dia hanya kelelahan." Kata Kakashi.

Kakashi pun berjalan mendekati mayat Zabuza, tapi sebelum mendekati mayat tersebut, insting ninjanya merasakan akan adanya bahaya. Dan benar saja, ketika Kakashi menoleh dia mendapati tiga jarum mengarah padanya.

Jleb...jleb...jleb

Kakashi behasil menghindar, tapi berbeda dengan mayat Zabuza yang lehernya menancapi tiga buah jarum tersebut.

"terima kasih ninja konoha, kalian berhasil mengalahkan Zabuza yang menjadi buruan kami." Ucap sebuah sosok memakai topeng berwarna putih berlambang kirigakure.

Kakashi tetap memeriksa mayat Zabuza, yang ternyata Zabuza telah 'mati' oleh jarum tersebut. Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah ninja bertopeng tersebut dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ninja bertopeng tersebut langsung membawa mayat Zabuza dan hilang dalam shunshin.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati teamnya,"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Kata Kakashi yang di balas anggukan oleh semuanya.

**TIME SKIP (di depan rumah Tazuna)**

Tok...tok...tok

Setelah mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah.

"sebentar..." ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan munculah sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan senyum yang menawan, dia lah Tsunami anak dari Tazuna.

"eh..Tou-san sudah kembali.."kata Tsunami ketika melihat Tazuna, "dan siapa mereka Tou-san." Tanya Tsunami ketika melihat keberadaan team 7.

"mereka adalah shinobi dari konoha yang ku sewa, perkenalkan yang berambut putih itu Kakashi Hatake, yang berambut biru itu Sasuke uchiha, yang berambut musim semi itu Sakura Haruno, dan yang pingsan itu Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Tazuna sambil memperkenalkan team 7.

"salam kenal, namaku Tsunami." Ucap Tsunami sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"salam kenal juga Tsunami-san." Semua team tujuh juga membungkuk memberi hormat minus Naruto yang masih dalam gendongan Kakashi.

"Tou-san suruh mereka masuk, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam terlebih dahulu." Ucap Tsunami yang mau melenggang ke dapur.

"baiklah, ayo masuk semuanya, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Tazuna ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Arigatou Tazuna-san." Team 7 pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka semua pun berkumpul di ruang tengah, kecuali Kakashi yang mengantar Naruto ke dalam kamar untuk di istirahatkan. Kakashi pun sudah kembali, dan ikut berkumpul bersama semuanya di ruang tengah.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa aku boleh bertanya." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"ada apa Sakura?." Kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku nistanya.

"sensei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-kun, kenapa dia pingsan?." tanya Sakura yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke yang juga ingin tahu, sementara Tazuna dan Tsunami hanya diam mendengarkan.

Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura langsung menutup buku'nya', "sebenarnya yang bertarung dengan Zabuza waktu itu adalah Naruto, bukan aku. Setelah aku terkurung dalam penjara air milik Zabuza, Naruto datang menlongku dan bertarung melawan Zabuza." Kata Kakashi serius, sambil memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya.

"bagaimana keadaan mayat Zabuza yang engkau periksa sensei?," tanya Sakura(lagi).

"Zabuza sudah mati, tapi yang ku curigai adalah hunter-nin itu. Karena setiap hunter-nin yang berhasil mengalahkan atau membunuh buruannya langsung melenyapkan mayat tersebut, atau hanya membawa kepalanya saja sebagai barang bukti untuk di tukar dengan uang." Jelas Kakashi.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya hening yang mereka rasakan di ruang tengah tersebut. Sampai satu pintu terbuka yang menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto tanpa memakai baju.

Wajah Tsunami dan Sakura langsung memerah saat melihat badan Naruto yang bisa di bilang 'sexy', dan para lelaki hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Sakura kenapa wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit..." Naruto heran dengan wajah Sakura yang memerah, dia pun menoleh kepada wanita yang duduk di samping Sakura a.k.a Tsunami, "dan... nona, apa kau sakit juga...?" tanya Naruto.

Para lelaki yang melihat Naruto sweetdrop, mereka hanya membatin.

'dasar lelaki tidak peka.' Batin Tazuna.

'mangkanya Naruto, baca buku icha-icha paradise.' Batin Kakashi sambil promosi.

'kau memang pintar dalam pertarungan Naruto, tapi kenapa bodoh dalam urusan wanita.' Kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang." Ucap Tsunami memecah keheningan.

Mereka pun berkumpul di meja makan, kecuali Kakashi yang makan di kamar karena takut wajahnya terlihat (wkwkwkwk #PLAKK).

"wah, Tsunami-san kenapa masak banyak sekali." Tanya Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Jawab Tsunami sambil tersenyum.

"ittadakimasu." Ucap semuanya dan mereka makan bersama-sama.

Setelah makan mereka masih duduk di ruang makan, minus Sakura dan Tsunami yang mencuci piring. Lalu muculah anak(emangnya jin apa, bisa muncul.#PLAKK) salah...lalu datanglah anak bertopi putih berbaju kuning.

"oh.. Inari-chan sudah pulang, okaeri..."ucap Tsunami pada anak yang baru datang.

"..." Inari tidak menjawab ucapan selamat datang dari Tsunami, yang membuat Tsunami bersedih.

Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi kesal pada Inari, "hey, kau! Kenapa tidak menjawab salam dari ibumu." Ucap Naruto.

"kalian akan mati seperti 'dia'." Ucap Inari yang langsung melenggang pergi dari situ.

"sial, anak itu..." Naruto bermaksud menyusul kepergian Inari, tapi di hentikan oleh Sasuke.

"sudahlah, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang di hentikan Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal, "ck, anak yang tak tau diri. Aku benci seseorang seperti dia, tidak pernah menghargai kasih sayang yang di berikan orang lain seakan hal itu tak di butuhkan olehnya." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah marah.

"tolong maafkan dia Naruto, dia bersifat begitu karena dia kehilangan ayahnya." Ucap Tazuna.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tetap tidak mengerti akan maksud Tazuna, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"hah...baiklah akan aku jelaskan."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tazuna, Naruto menjadi khawatir tentang Inari. Mendengar cerita dari Tazuna Naruto membayangkan, bagaimana mental dan perubahan sikap jika melihat ayahnya di bunuh di depan mata anaknya, itu yang Naruto khawatirkan pada Inari.

**TIME SKIP(esok harinya)**

team 7 sekarang berada di hutan Nami no Kuni, mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk di latih oleh sensei mereka.

"baiklah, sekarang kalian akan ku latih cara mengontrol chakra untuk berjalan di pohon." Kata Kakashi.

"maksud sensei." Tanya Sakura.

"maksud Kakashi sensei, kita akan di latih berjalan secara vertikal di pohon, Sakura." Jelas Naruto yang menerima anggukan Kakashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya ber'ohh'ria mendengar penjelasan yang di berikan Naruto.

"baiklah, sekarang lihat aku." Kata Kakashi memberi contoh.

Kakashi berjalan di batang pohon dengan santainya, yang hanya mendapat tatapan kagum dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyembunyikan keterkagumannya. Kakashi pun turun dan berada di depan muridnya.

"intinya, kalian harus bisa mengontrol chakra se-normal mungkin. Kalau terlalu kecil kalian akan terpeleset dan kalau terlalu besar maka kalian akan menghancurkan pohonnya." Ucap Kakashi yang di balas anggukan oleh team 7.

"gunakan kunai kalian masing-masing untuk menandai batas saat kalian akan terjatuh." Kata Kakashi sambil bersandar ke arah pohon lain untuk beristirahat.

Team 7 pun memulai latihan mereka, Sakura terlihat mudah melakukan tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesusahan. Naruto...jangan di tanya pasti terlalu mudah untuknya, dia pun kembali turun dari pohonnya dan menuju Kakashi yang bersandar di suatu pohon.

"sudah selesai ya, Naruto." Ucap Kakashi yang tidak berpaling dari buku nistanya.

"ya, itu sih biasa saja bagiku." Kata Naruto yang ikut bersandar di samping Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, aku berhasil." Ucap Sakura yang duduk di tangkai puncak pohon yang di buatya berlatih.

Kakashi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah selesai.

"dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat bagus ya, sensei." Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"ya, mungkin Sakura bisa 'bersinar' jika dia masuk dalam unit ninja medic konoha." Ucap Kakashi dengan membuka imajinasinya.

Sakura yang sudah turun pun mendekati ke tempat Kakashi dan Naruto.

"sensei, aku akan kembali ke rumah Tazuna-san dulu ya." Pamit Sakura.

"baikalah, aku akan kembali juga. Naruto tolong awasi latihan Sasuke." Kakashi pun ikut kembali ke rumah Tazuna bersama Sakura.

"baik, sensei." Kata Naruto, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mode meditasinya untuk merasakan kedamaian sejenak.

Haripun sekarang sudah menunjukan kegelapannya, dan terlihat Naruto masih menunggui Sasuke yang masih berlatih. Dia pun membuka matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"sudah selesai, Sasuke." Kata Naruto pada orang yang mendekatinya a.k.a Sasuke.

"hah...hah...ya, baru selesai." Sasuke terelihat kelelahan dan tubuh penuh dengan debu.

"baiklah, ayo kita kembali, tapi sebelum itu kesini sebentar," ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto dengan wajah penasaran, "aku tahu kau tertarik dengan jurus ber-elemen katon, jadi aku ingin kau menerima ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan scroll jutsu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum dan menerima scroll yang di berikan Naruto, "arigatou, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"sama-sama Sasuke, ayo kita kembali. Pasti yang lain menunggu kita untuk makan malam." Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan kembali menuju rumah Tazuna.

**NARUTO**

"Tadaima..." ucap dua orang yang baru masuk.

"okaeri... ayo kita makan, semuanya sudah menunggu kalian." Ucap seorang wanita cantik a.k.a Tsunami.

"ittadakimasu." Ucap mereka bersama, tanpa Kakashi yang masih makan di kamarnya(lagi).

Semuanya telah selesai makan, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke berbincang-bincang masalah scroll jutsu yang di berikan Naruto. Kecuali seorang anak yang masih memandang Naruto tajam dengan sorot mata yang di penuhi kebencian.

"kalian akan mati." Ucap Inari yang mendapat perhatian semua yang berada di situ.

"kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawan Gato, kalian semua pasti akan mati seperti 'dia'." Ucap Inari sambil menekan kata 'dia'.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung marah dan berdiri dari kursi, "kau anak yang keterlaluan Inari, kau itu sudah beruntung masih memiliki orang yang menyayangimu. Kau tidak sepertiku, kau masih beruntung masih memiliki kakek dan ibu yang menyayangimu, sedangkan aku ! aku yang tidak memiliki orang tua saat aku hidup di dunia ini, hidupku di benci oleh penduduk desaku sendiri karena aku adalah jincuriki dari kyuubi. Kau masih beruntung masih ada orang yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' saat kau pulang..." potong Naruto.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura lirih saat melihat emosi yang di keluarkan Naruto, dan dia pun menangis melihat penderitaan yang selama ini di alami oleh Naruto.

"...tapi...tapi...TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGACUHKAN ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIMU, KAU SEPERTI TAK PUNYA PERASAAN." Naruto pun mengeluarkan semua emosinya, Inari yang mendengar itu hanya menangis dan berlari keluar dari rumah.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menunduk dan memasang wajah menyesal.

"maaf, tadi aku..." ucapan Naruto terpotong saat merasakan badan seseorang melingkar di badannya.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, itu sudah wajar bagimu. Dan terima kasih sudah membelaku." Ucap Tsunami yang sedang memeluk Naruto.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum pada apa yang mereka lihat. Naruto pun keluar untuk melihat keadaan Inari, ternyata Inari masih menangisi kejadian tadi. Naruto pun mendekati Inari yang masih menangis dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Inari, maafkan aku atas ucapanku tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di samping Inari.

"akulah yang lemah, aku masih cengeng, manja, dan egois." Ucap Inari yang baru tersadar akan sifatnya setelah ayahnya meninggal.

"sudahlah, berhentilah menangis. Kau tidak mau kan, ayahmu khawatir kalau melihat anaknya yang kuat ini menangis." Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Inari.

Inari langsung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "baiklah, aku akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan membuat Tou-san bangga padaku." Ucap Inari sambil berdiri dan memandang ke arah langit malam.

Naruto yang melihat semangat yang kembali hanya tersenyum, "aku percaya kau akan menjadi kuat Inari, sekarang masuklah mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Naruto.

Inari pun mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sedangkan Naruto berjalan ke hutan tapi di hentikan oleh Kakashi.

"mau kemana Naruto." Tanya Kakashi.

"aku mau pergi ke hutan untuk latihan sensei, dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan lagi ke hutan.

**TIME SKIP (esok harinya)**

Terlihat matahari sudah tebit dari ufuk timur, menerangi kehidupan yang sedang berlangsung. Di sebuah hutan terlihat sosok anak yang sedang tertidur pulas di padang rumput yang luas dengan baju kotor dan lusuh.

Terlihat juga dari kejauhan, sosok yang menyerupai wanita dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang di gerai, memakai kimono berwarna pink selutut, dan kalung hitam di lehernya yang putih tanpa cacat.

Sosok tersebut menemukan anak yang tertidur pulas, dia pun berniat membangunkannya. "hey..hey, bangun sudah pagi." Sosok tersebut menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

Naruto yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya menggumam-gumam tidak jelas dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "e-eh, apa sudah pagi." Gumam Naruto gak jelas.

"hey, kenapa kau tiduran di sini, apa kau tidak takut." Tanya sosok tersebut.

Naruto yang baru sadar sepenuhnya, hanya menunjukkan senyumannya kepada sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut yang melihat senyuman Naruto mukanya langsung merona, dia pun langsung tersadar dan membalas senyuman Naruto.

"tidak, aku tidak takut apapun. Kecuali kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi." Jawab Naruto.

"namaku Naruto Uzumaki, anda siapa nona?." Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"namaku Haku, Haku Yuki. Salam kenal Naruto-kun." Haku pun membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Ne, Haku-chan kenapa engkau sendirian ke hutan." Tanya Naruto.

"aku habis mencari tanaman obat untuk temanku Naruto-kun, dan Naruto-kun sendiri kenapa tidur disini?." Kali ini Haku yang bertanya.

"diriku habis latihan, dan keran kelelahan aku pun tertidr di sini."jawab Naruto

"baiklah Naruto-kun, aku mau pulang dulu. Temanku sudah menunggu di rumah," ucap Haku yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan. Sebelum jauh dari Naruto, Haku memandang Naruto sejenak dan berkata, "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku adalah laki-laki." Ucap sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Haku pun hanya tersenyum, 'mau berusaha menipuku ya, Haku-chan.' Batin Naruto menyeringai.

**To be Continue...**

**A/N: wah akhirnya chapter 3 udah selesai nih, bagaimana..? bagus atau tidak ceritanya. Kalo menurutku sih memang ide ceritanya udah pasaran, tapi aku mau mencoba ngembangin perbedaan yang aku buat.**

**Hari minggu ini aku full berada di rumah, yah...buat nulis Fic-ku yang GAJE ini hehehe (curhat ya...#PLAKK).**

**Yap di sini memang Naruto memakai 'SAGE mode' tapi belum bisa berlama-lama memakainya, karena tubuhnya yang masih kecil tidak bisa menahan chakra alam yang begitu besar kekuatannya.**

**Kalo ada yang nanya kyuubi ke mana, insyaallah chapter 4 bakal baru muncul. Dan soal 'bijuu mode', aku masih belum memakainya pada Naruto, karena Naruto masih belum mengalahkan kebenciannya.**

**OKE! SAMPAI DI SINI DULU SAMPAI BERTEMU...MUNGKIN 1 MINGGU LAGI,, **

**SAYONARA...\\/^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Loss of Depth (kehilangan yang mendalam.)**

Sebelumnya:

"baiklah Naruto-kun, aku mau pulang dulu. Temanku sudah menunggu di rumah," ucap Haku yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan. Sebelum jauh dari Naruto, Haku memandang Naruto sejenak dan berkata, "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku adalah laki-laki." Ucap sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Haku pun hanya tersenyum, 'mau berusaha menipuku ya, Haku-chan.' Batin Naruto menyeringai.

***(S)(O)(O)***

Naruto pun sudah beranjak dari hutan di mana dia tertidur tadi, dan berjalan menuju rumah Tazuna. Setelah sampai Tazuna, Naruto pun mengucapkan salam dan melihat di sana hanya ada Tsunami dan Inari.

"Tsunami-san, yang lain kemana?. Kenapa hanya kalian berdua di sini." Tanya Naruto dan langsung duduk di kursi ruang makan di samping Inari.

Tsunami yang mencuci piring akan menjawab, tapi di dahului oleh Inari, "ano, Naruto-nii. Yang ku tahu tadi katanya Jii-chan berangkat menuju jembatan bersama Kakashi-san, sedangkan Sasuke-nii dan Sakura-nee-chan sedang latihan.

"ohh begitu, Tsunami-san aku minta makan." Ucap Naruto sambil memgangi perutnya.

"baiklah, Naruto-kun." Tsunami mengambil makanan untuk Naruto.

Selesai makan, Naruto hendak pergi menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke latihan, tapi sebelum pergi dia berpesan pada Tsunami dan Inari.

"Tsunami-san dan Inari, aku berpesan pada kalian berdua untuk tidak keluar dari rumah dulu selama beberapa hari ini. Kemungkinan akan ada saja perampok yang di kirim Gato untuk menangkap kalian." Ucap Naruto yang hanya di balas anggukan olehTsunami dan Inari.

Naruto pun keluar dari rumah Tazuna dan menuju hutan yang kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan berada di situ.

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan di kota Nami untuk membeli makanan. Sasuke berjalan dengan memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Sakura... dia memasang wajah 'iba' kepada penduduk Nami yang kebanyakan seperti seorang gelandangan. Sakura tahu sebab mereka menjadi seperti itu, karena Gato yang seenaknya 'memoroti' perekonomian di desa Nami.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, sampai ada seseorang menarik rok merah milik Sakura. Sakura kesal karena ada orang yang berani melecehkannya, dia pun berbalik dan berniat memukulnya. Tapi saat berbalik yang di lihat hanya sesosok anak perempuan dengan wajah memelas.

"Nee-chan, boleh minta makanannya." Pinta anak itu. Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan iba, dan dia beralih menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Sakura hanya menjawab dengan tenang, "sudah berikan saja semuanya." Ucapnya datar tanpa adanya nada kesal.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ne, ini kakak berikan semuanya. Dan...jangan lupa bagikan juga dengan temanmu ya." Ucap Sakura sambil jongkok untuk menyatarakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

Anak itu langsung tersenyum bahagia, "Arigatou, Nee-chan." Dia pun menerima bungkusan dari Sakura dan berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum, dia lalu memandang Sasuke. "ayo Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sesampainya di pinggir hutan, mereka berdua terus berjalan pelan, sampai mereka menemukan sosok berambut pirang jabrik sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"lama sekali kalian, ku kira kalian sudah berada di sini untuk latihan. Tapi ternyata malah pergi kencan, hah..." desah Naruto melihat ke dua pasangan yang berjalan.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung merona karena tidak sadar memang sedari tadi ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke juga sedikit malu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"baiklah, sekarang ayo kita latihan. Aku yang akan melatih kalian," Naruto pun membuat dua bhunsin. BOFT, munculah dua sosok yang mirip Naruto, "satu bhunsinku akan melatih Sasuke untuk belajar jurus katonnya, sedangakan satu lagi untuk melatih Sakura untuk melatih mengontrol chakranya, supaya berada di level yang 'perfect'." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti bhunsin Naruto masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto sekarang terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi pada tangan kanannya. Setelah Naruto berkonsentrasi, munculah bola berwarna biru yang bergerak stabil.

"setelah itu tinggal mengalirkan chakra angin dengan stabil." Gumam Naruto yang kembali fokus pada Rasengannya. Munculah chakra angin pada rasengan Naruto, semakin lama chakra tersebut berubah bentuk seperti ujung shuriken.

Melihat itu pun Naruto langsung tersenyum, "akhirnya aku bisa menguasainya, jutsu Rank-S yang mengalahkan rasengan original." Rasengan tersebut langsung di hilangkan oleh Naruto yang membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong kebelakang, 'memang jurus yang berbahaya.' Batin Naruto.

"sekarang, dengan elemen 'itu'." Gumam Naruto lagi, dia pun kembali mengeluarkan rasengan di tangan kanannya.

"hanya menyalurkan chakranya." Naruto sekarang lebih berkonsentrasi dari pada yang tadi, setelah beberapa lama muncul sebuah kristal es mengelilingi rasengan Naruto. Semakin lama kristal es tersebut semakin banyak dan memenuhi rasengan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat jurusnya berhasil walaupun belum sempurna hanya tersenyum, dia pun langsung jatuh terduduk dan tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya. "hah...hah...jurus yang menghisap chakra yang sangat banyak, karena harus memiliki konsentrasi tinggi serta mengalirkan chakra kekkei genkai yang sulit di padukan dengan chakra biasa." Gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Naruto pun berdiri kembali setelah menormalkan nafasnya, "akan ku coba meskipun masih belum sempurna." Setelah itu Naruto berlari ke sebuah pohon untuk mengahantamkan rasengan terbarunya.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia, saat pohon tersebut menyentuh sedikit kristal es yang mengelilingi rasengan Naruto. Pohon itu langsung beku saat menyentuhnya, dan hancur seketika saat menerima tekanan dari rasengan.

Naruto langsung melebarkan mata akibat jurusnya, dia pun langsung nyengir lebar,"WOW, akhirnya aku bisa membuat jutsu Rank-SS buatanku sendiri. Yah walaupun masih belum sempurna tapi aku puas dengan hasilnya, sayangnya jurus ini juga menyerap chakra yang lumayan juga. Hah..." akhir kata dia hanya mendesah.

DUARR...

Terdengar ledakan dari arah timur tempat Sasuke berlatih, Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya menyeringai dan melompat menuju Sasuke.

Naruto pun sekarang berada di tempat Sasuke, dan terlihat Sasuke sedang terengah-engah.

"yo, ada apa Sasuke..?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedang tersungkur di tanah.

"hah..hah..yo, Naruto." Sasuke hanya membalas sapaan Naruto.

"hey, aku bertanya padamu. Kau kenapa..?" Naruto langsug duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke pun juga bangkit dari tidurnya dan ikut duduk, "tadi aku hanya iseng mencoba jurus yang memiliki Rank-A setengah S, karena aku penasaran makanya aku mencobanya. Tapi saat aku mencobanya tiba-tiba terasa chakraku seperti keluar sangat banyak sekali." Ucap Sasuke yang mengingat-ingat kejadiannya sendiri.

"pasti tadi kau mencoba jurus yang namanya 'Katon: Sen Shinkansen' kan..?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut, bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu. "bagaimana kau tahu Naruto..?" tanya Sasuke.

"hehehe, kan aku yang menciptakan jurus itu. Jurus tersebut harus memiliki kontrol chakra yang 'hampir' di bilang perfect." Ucap Naruto yang menekan kata 'hampir'.

"maksudmu..?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak paham (ciieee, tumben gak paham #PLAKK).

"Akan ku tunjukkan padamu." Naruto pun berdiri sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya.

"Katon: Sen Shinkansen(seribu peluru api)."

Setelah mengucapkannya nama jutsunya, dari tangan kanan Naruto muncul bola api sebesar bola pimpong. Bola tersebut melesat pada tanah kosong di hadapannya, pertama-tama memang Naruto hanya membuat satu, tapi setelah itu meuncur bola api yang sama dengan jumlah yang tidak terhingga. Ribuan bola tersebut meledak dimana-mana dan hanya menyisahkan tanah yang hancur lebur dengan pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan tanah yang tandus.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya kagum akan jutsu yang di perlihatkan Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik mengahadap Sasuke.

"nah begitulah efek dari jutsu Rank-A setengah S, hehehe." Naruto hanya cengengesan, "mungkin kau masih kurang memiliki kontrol chakra Sasuke, dan karena itu bola api yang kau buat mungkin meledak di tanganmu karena kontrol chakramu kurang Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"sial, ternyata aku masih lemah. Padahal jutsu tadi belum termasuk Rank-S, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa." Sasuke kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, tak semuanya harus berhasil dengan sekali percobaan. Kau harus tetap berusaha, jika percobaanmu tak berhasil. Dan kalau sudah tak sanggup berusaha sendiri, pintalah bantuan orang lain. Karena engkau tak sendiri Sasuke, ingatlah itu." Ucap Naruto dengan mimik muka yang serius.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, dan bersyukur karena masih memiliki orang yang menganggap dirinya, "Arigatou, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus.

"sama-sama, Sasuke. Oh ya, ayo kita lihat keadaan Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Di tempat Sakura

BRAK...

DUAARR..

"hah...hah...akhirnya aku bisa merobohkan pohon dengan sekali pukulan." Ucap Sakura di sertai senyum di bibirnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun datang.

"wah, sudah bisa ya Sakura..?." tanya Naruto yang tahu dari informasi bunshinnya.

"ya, aku sudah bisa merobohkan satu pohon sekali pukul, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan bangganya. Sasuke yang mendengar hanya bergidik ngeri.

"tenaga monster." Gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa di dengar Sakura.

"apa, yang tadi kau katakan Sasuke-kun..?." tanya Sakura dengan menunjukan senyuman termanis miliknya (baca: senyuman KEJI).

Sasuke yang mendengar itu semakin gugup dan salah tingkah, "e-eh, tidak kok Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

SWUUSSHH...

Sasuke pun langsung melayang karena tinjuan bertenaga monster Sakura, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop.

"kau merepotkanku Sakura, sekarang aku harus menggendong Sasuke." Keluh Naruto sambil berjalan ke jasad Sasuke yang pingsan dengan mulut ternganga (hahaha #PLAKK).

"hehehe, maaf Naruto-kun." Sakura hanya cengengesan.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Naruto yang sedang menggendong Sasuke di pundaknya.

"UMM." Angguk Sakura dan berjalan di samping Naruto.

**Di rumah Tazuna**

"tadaima." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura.

"okaeri..." jawab Tsunami sambil membuka pintu.

Dak..dak..dak..

Terdengar suara orang berlari dari dalam rumah.

"Naruto-nii..." Inari pun meloncat ke Naruto.

"eh..eh, Inari jangan nanti Naruto-nii jatuh." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke belakang.

Seketika Inari yang terlanjur meloncat dan tak bisa di tahan lagi terjatuh dengan tidak elit, muka duluan yang nyium tanah. Setelah kejadian tersebut mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dengan di selingi Naruto yang tertawa, dan Inari yang kesal akibat ulah Naruto.

Malam harinya.

Semua kini berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan acara penyambutan jembatan baru satu minggu lagi.

"bagaimana dengan pembuatan jembatannya Tazuna-san..?." tanya Naruto.

"pembuatannya berjalan dengan lancar, mungkin dalam tiga hari lagi jembatannya akan selesai." Ucap Tazuna.

"wah, bagus kalau begitu. Jika jembatannya sudah selesai, otomatis misi kita juga akan selesai." Ucap Naruto dengan riangnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"tapi kemungkinan besar, penyerangan akan terjadi saat jembatannya sudah selesai Naruto. Dan mungkin saja Gato sudah mempersiapkan pasukannya yang terdiri dari para missing-nin dan bandit dengan jumlah yang banyak." Ucap kakashi.

"aku sudah memikirkan itu Kakashi-sensei, mungkin dengan satu kartu 'As'ku mereka semua akan mati." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"baiklah, karena sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kita istirahat." Ucap Kakashi.

**TIME SKIP (esok paginya, sekitar jam 3 pagi)**

Naruto POV

'sial, aku harus terbangun se-pagi ini.' Batin Naruto saat berjalan keluar rumah Tazuna.

**Mini flashback "on"**

Terlihat dua orang sedang tidur dalam satu ranjang (eitsss ini bukan hal mesum loh..), satu seorang pemuda dan satu lagi seorang bocah lelaki.

KROGHH...

KROGGH...

Terdengar suara dengkuran dari sang bocah yang tidurnya terus menggeliat, sang pemuda yang dari tadi mendengar suara dengkuran sang bocah (meskipun dalam mimpi) hanya memasang ekspresi kesal (meskipun sedang tidur).

Tangan kiri sang bocah sekarang berada di atas dada sang pemuda, sang pemuda yang tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena gangguan beban dari tangan tersebut segera menyingkirkannya. Sang bocah yang merasa posisi tidurnya kurang enak segera mengembalikan tangannya ke dada sang pemuda dengan pelan, sang pemuda mengembalikannya tangan tersebut pada pemiliknya.

Dan kejadian itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya sang bocah mulai kesal karena posisinya tidak nyaman. Sang bocah pun mengembalikan posisi tangannya dengan keras, dan...

PLAKKKK...!

Tang sang bocah salah sasaran, bukannya arahnya ke dada sang pemuda melainkan ke wajahnya. Sang pemuda langsung bangun dari tidurnya, dan hampir berteriak.

"ITTAAI...umph." sang pemuda langsung menutup mulutnya saat hampir berteriak.

**Mini flasback "off"**

Naruto terus berjalan ke arah hutan dan menglus pipinya yang merah akibat tangan 'jail' Inari.

'hah... biarkanlah,, ada baiknya juga bangun jam segini. Aku bisa pemanasan dan berlatih.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto POV end

Terlihat sekarang Naruto berada di hutan untuk bersiap-siap memulai latihannya.

"pertama, untuk pemanasan." Gumam Naruto. Dan Naruto pun berlari mengelilingi hutan sebanya dua kali, sprint dengan jarak satu kilo meter dan kembali lagi ke hutan, push up 100 kali, dan sebagainya.

**TIME SKIP (beberapa jam kemudian)**

Sinar mentari sudah mulai naik, menandakan hari sudah pagi. Terlihat Naruto sedang dudu bermeditasi dengan tenangnya. Saking tenangnya sampai tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya sekarang di kelilingi oleh banyak burung.

Srek..srek..srek...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit menyeret di antara rerumputan ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu, langsung membuka matanya membuat semua burung yang bertengger di badannya terbang.

Sosok yang melangkah ke arahnya tadi berhenti berjalan, karena melihat sosok pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Na-naruto-kun." Gumamnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh, "ohayou, Haku-chan." Sapa Naruto setelah melihat Haku di hadapannya, dengan senyum yang menempel di wajah tampannya.

'tetap tampan seperti kemarin.' Batin Haku. Dia pun merona dan terpaku melihat Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Haku, "Haku-chan, ada apa denganmu, apa kau sakit..?." tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Haku.

Haku langsung tersadar setelah beberapa lama Naruto menyentuh keningnya, "e-ehh, ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun." Jawab Haku tergagap.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Haku hanya ber'ohh' ria, " apa yag kau lakukan di sini Haku-chan..?." tanya Naruto.

"aku mau mencari tanaman obat lagi Naruto-kun." Jawab Haku.

"ohh... biar aku bantu ya, Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku bisa sendiri kok." Haku menolak ajakan Naruto dengan halus.

"aku tidak menerima kata tidak Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto, dan Haku hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Setelah beberapa menit

"hah... akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Naruto sabil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"iya, Naruto-kun." Haku Cuma meng-iyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Haku-chan, karena aku sudah membantumu. Sekarang kau ikut denganku." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang(menarik) tangan kiri Haku.

"e-eh, mau kemana Naruto-kun." Tanya Haku.

"kita akan ke desa, Haku-chan." Jawab Naruto.

Haku yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "apa? Ke desa?, apa kau tidak ikhlas menolongku tadi..?." ucap Haku dengan sedikit sewot.

"hehehe, bukannya aku tidak ikhlas menolongmu tadi... tapi a-aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya kencan." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakangnya gugup, sedangkan Haku hanya merona karena malu.

Naruto kembali menggaet tangan Haku, sedangkan Haku hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto padanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka berdua sudah sampai di desa.

"ne, Haku-chan. Kau mau membeli apa, aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"tidak usah, Naruto-kun." Sanggah Haku.

"apa kau tidak ingat Haku-chan, aku tidak menerima kata tidak." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Haku hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak berlebihan membeli sebanyak itu?." Tanya Haku pada Naruto.

"tidak kok Haku-chan, ini bukan buatku. Tapi untuk penduduk desa Nami." Jawab Naruto sambil membawa banyak bungkusan berisi makanan.

'Naruto-kun baik sekali.' Batin Haku tersenyum bahagia.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu."

POFT...

POFT...

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya, muncul banyak sekali tiruan Naruto.

"baiklah, kalian semua, ambil bungkusan ini masing-masing satu. Dan berikan kepada penduduk desa Nami." Ucap Naruto pada semua bunshinnya. Setelah itu semua bunshin Naruto pun berangkat ke rumah-rumah para penduduk.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haku, "baiklah Haku-chan, sekarang aku mau menjenguk orang yang kau rawat. Apa kau keberatan?." Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengagetkan Haku.

"e-eh, ti-tidak usah Naruto-kun. Kapan-kapan saja." Jawab Haku.

"huh.. baiklah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas pasrah, tidak baik kan seorang gadis harus di paksa.

"Naruto-kun, aku pamit dulu ya. Jaa ne." Ucap Haku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Tazuna, Naruto langsung di interogasi oleh Kakashi dan Sakura. Naruto pun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya dan membuat semua orang di rumah itu tertawa kecuali Kakashi dan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum.

**TIME SKIP (esok harinya)**

Naruto tetap mengawasi latihan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tetap pada latihan kontrol chakranya, sedangkan Sasuke ikut melatih kontrol chakra bersama Sakura, karena dia ingin menguasai teknik yang di tunjukkan Naruto padanya.

Naruto yang melihat semangat anggota teamnya berlatih kontrol chakra ingin berlatih juga, dia pun berjalan agak menjauh dari kedua anggota teamnya agar lebih berkonsentrasi. Dia mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya, lalu menancapkan gagang kunai ke dalam tanah. Dan yang tersisa dari kunai tersebut hanya ujungnya yang tajam mengarah ke atas.

Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan kunai itu, dia langsung berkonsentrasi sambil memejamkan matanya. Seraya sudah siap, Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke ujung kunai yang tajam itu. Sambil memberi chakra pada telapak tangannya, dia juga mengontrol agar tidak terlalu sedikit dan juga tidak terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto melakukan latihannya, sampai bulir-bulir keringat keluar banyak dari tubuhnya dan membasahi pakaiannya. Dia sudah merasa lelah dan sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi, Naruto langsung meloncat ke belakang untuk lolos dari tajamnya kunai.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia melihat ke arah anggota teamnya yang terlihat kelelahan juga. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"hey, kenapa kalian kelihatan seperti itu.?" Tanya Naruto sesampainya melihat keadaan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"hosh...hosh... Naruto, ternyata mengontrol chakra lebih sulit dari mempelajari sebuah jutsu." Ucap Sasuke.

"benar Naruto-kun, latihan kali ini lebih sulit dari pada yang kemarin." Kali Sakura yang berkata.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari anggota teamnya hanya tersenyum, "baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Mungkin semuanya sudah menunggu kita untuk makan siang." Naruto pun berjalan mendahului teamnya.

"baik/Hn." Teamnya hanya menjawab pendek.

***(S)(O)(O)***

Ke esokannya team 7(kecuali Naruto) serta Tazuna berangkat menuju jembatan untuk melihat kondisi, karena hari ini adalah hari di mana jembatan sudah selesai di buat. Mereka berempat sudah berada di jembatan, suasana di sana tidak ada yang aneh, sampai sebuah kabut muncul mengelilingi mereka. Team 7 yang merasa aneh, langsung memasang kuda-kuda, sampai dua soso bayangan muncul di hadapan mereka.

"kita bertemu lagi Kakashi." Terdengar suara berat yang keluar dari sosok besar di hadapan mereka.

"ya, kita bertemu lagi Zabuza. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa kaget jika kau masih hidup." Ucap Kakashi yang masih bersiap-siap.

"hahahaha, aku tidak mudah mati Kakashi. Sebelum aku membunuhmu dan bocah kuning keparat muridmu itu." Teriak Zabuza.

"Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san, dan Sasuke kau menghadapi rekan Zabuza." Kata Kakashi sambil merangsek maju menghadapi Zabuza. Dan pertarungan hidup dan mati pun di MULAI.

Di rumah Tazuna

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keluar dari kamarnya, dia pun langsung mandi dan pergi ke tempat makan.

"ohayou, Tsunami-san." Sapa Naruto saat melihat Tsunami memasak, dan di temani Inari yang duduk di meja makan.

"ohayou, Naruto-kun." Balas Tsunami.

"di mana yang lainnya Tsunami-san." Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan untuk mengambil minum.

"semuanya sudah berangkat ke jembata, Naruto-kun." Jawab Tsunami.

Di saat Naruto akan mengambil gelas, tiba-tiba gelas yang akan di ambil retak.

'aku merasakan firasat buruk.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto pun berlari untuk keluar rumah, "Tsunami-san, tolong jangan sampai keluar rumah atau membukakan pintu untuk sementara ini." Ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari yang di jawab anggukan oleh Tsunami.

Di tempat Sasuke

Sasuke sekarang terperangkap oleh jutsu manusia bertopeng yang berupa cermin. Cermin-cermin tersebut menampilkan sosok manusia bertopeng yang sedang membawa jarum-jarum sebagai senjatanya.

"maaf sekali bocah, kau harus mati sekarang." Ucap manusia bertopeng tersebut sambil bersiap-siap meluncurkan jarum-jarumnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar tersebut hanya menyiapkan kunai di tangan kanannya, dan mata Sharingan dengan dua tomoe.

Syut..syut..syut..

Trank..trank..jlebb..jlebb..

Meskipun Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya, tapi tetap saja matanya tidak bisa melihat arah 360 derajat. Jarum-jarum menancap di sekujur tubuhnya, darah pun membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

'apakah ini akhirku, apa aku masih lemah kakak. Tidak...tidak semudah itu, aku pasti akan menjadi kuat bersama teman-temanku.' Batin Sasuke yang mulai bangkit kembali.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit Naruto meloncati pepohonan, dan merasakan firasatnya semakin buruk. Dia pun menambah kecepatan menuju jembatan, meskipun itu akan menguras staminanya.

'bertahanlah Sasuke, aku segera sampai.' Batin Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto terus meloncati pohon-pohon, dia pun akhirnya sampai di jembatan. Naruto melihat Kakashi bertarung habis-habisan dengan Zabuza di dalam kabut, dan dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura yang menjaga Tazuna.

"Sakura, di mana Sasuke." tanya Naruto.

"dia berada di dalam sana Naruto-kun, tolong lihat keadaanya." Ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendecak kesal dan berlari menuju cermin-cermin es yang memejarakan Sasuke.

Di tempat Sasuke

Sasuke sekarang sudah dalam keadaan terluka parah, jarum menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Tatapannya kini semakin kosong, walaupun dengan tubuh yang masih berdiri.

"selamat bocah, kau masih bisa bertahan selama ini dengan seranganku. Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya aku menghabisimu." Ucap sosok bertopeng sambil bersiap kembali dengan jarum-jarum di tangannya.

'mungkin sudah waktunya aku akan pergi dari dunia ini, maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi.' Batin Sasuke

Sasuke pun menutup matanya pasrah dengan keadaan yang akan di terimanya.

Syut...syut...syut...

Jarum-jarum pun meluncur ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang hanya mematung menerima kenyataan.

"Fuuton: Kazegafuku."

Sebuah hempasan angin kencang menggagalkan serangan jarum, dan membuat jarum-jarum tersebut melesat ke segala arah. Sasuke yang merasakan angin kencang di belakangnya mencoba menoleh dan melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto, kau terlambat." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke langsung limbung dan jatuh, Naruto langsung berlari dan melihat keadaannya.

"maafkan aku Sasuke, aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"kau telah menggagalkan rencana untuk membunuh temanmu itu, maka sekarang kau yang akan ku bunuh." Ucap sosok bertopeng.

Naruto yang mendengar itu, langsung menatap sosok bertopeng dengan pandangan tajam. Mata shapirenya berubah menjadi mata penuh dengan darah, pupil yang tadinya bulat sekarang menjadi vertikal.

**Naruto mindscape**

Naruto sekarang berada di tempat gelap, dengan air yang tingginya hanya sampai jempol kaki. Di depannya terlihat sebuah kurungan besar dengan tanda segel di tengahnya, yang berada di dalam kurungan tersebut adalah sesosok rubah raksasa berwarna orange dengan ekor sebanyak sembilan yang sedang menari-nari.

"Naruto, jangan sampai kau terlelap dalam kebencian, atau kau akan di ambil alih oleh 'dia'." Ucap rubah itu.

"..."

"NARUTO..."

"Kurama, aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang berharga bagiku terluka." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk melihat genangan air yang berada di kakinya.

"kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengambil alih tubuhmu sebentar, Master." Ucap seseorang yang mendekati Naruto. Sosok tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang, mata berwana merah dengan pupil vertikal.

Rubah/Kurama mendecak kesal, "ck, jangan terpengaruh olehnya Naruto." Ucap Kurama.

"tidak apa-apa Kurama, biarkan Menma menambil alih tubuhku sebentar. Dan biarkan aku menenangkan diriku." Ucap Naruto masih menunduk.

"terima kasih, Master." Ucap sosok berambut hitam a.k.a Menma dengan seringaian keji terpampang di wajahnya.

**Out Naruto mindscape**

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto di selimuti chakra berwarna, dan fisik Naruto pun berubah. Rambut yang tadinya berwarna pirang, sekarang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam. Sang sosok bertopeng yang melihat itu hanya ketakutan karena merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat mengerikan dari tubuh Naruto, Sakura dan Tazuna pun sudah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah horor, Kakashi juga yang merasakan tekanan chakra tersebut mulai berkeringat dingin.

'chakra yang sangat mengerikan.' Batin sosok bertopeng.

'sial, di saat seperti ini. Apa ini chakra Naruto, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.' Batin Kakashi yang kembali bertarung.

"AARRGGHH.." teriak Naruto ke arah langit, sambil melepaskan intensitas tekanan chakra yang sangat besar. Cermin-cermin yang tadi penjara pun pecah akibat ledakan chakra tersebut, sosok bertopeng yang tadi masuk ke dalam jutsu cerminnya terpental keluar.

Sosok bertopeng itu mencoba berdiri kembali, tapi Naruto yang masih berada di puncak kemarahan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan angin ke arah sosok tersebut. Naruto langsung memukul topeng sosok tersebut sehingga membuatnya jatuh kembali, perlahan topeng yang di pakai sosok tersebut mulai hancur dan jatuh dalam serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Setelah topeng yang di pakainya tadi sudah tidak tersisa, menampakkan seorang perempuan yang di kenal Naruto. Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Haku-chan.." gumam Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menampilkan sosoknya terdahulu.

Haku tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri kembali, "kau sangat kuat, Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku.

"UNTUK ALASAN APA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HAKU, HAH?." Teriak Naruto yang tidak terima akan perbuatan Haku.

"alasanku, sama seperti alasanmu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin orang yang ku sayangi terluka." Ucap Haku.

Naruto terkejut dan langsung membatu di tempat, "aku mengerti sekarang..." gumamnya sambil menunduk.

"maaf sekali lagi Naruto-kun, sekarang Zabuza-sama sedang membutuhkanku." Ucap Haku dan menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

"sial." Umpat Naruto dan menghilang dalam shunsinnya juga.

Di tempat Zabuza

Sekarang Zabuza sedang terperangkap oleh anjing-anjing kuchiyose milik Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi sendiri sedang menyiapkan handseal.

"Zabuza, akan ku tunjukan jurus original milikku." Ucap Kakashi.

Seketika di tangan Kakashi terdapat aliran listrik yang menari-nari, Kakashi langsung berlari dengan kecepatan angin ke arah Zabuza.

"CHIDORI..." Kakashi mengarahkan jurusnya tepat di arah jantung Zabuza.

Tapi Haku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kakashi untuk menjadi tameng bagi Zabuza, Kakashi yang terkejut tidak bisa menghentikan jurusnya hanya pasrah. Haku pun mulai menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang akan di terimanya. Tapi...

"RASENGAANN..."

Sebuah bola chakra padat berwarna biru beradu dengan chidori milik Kakashi.

DUARR..

Ledakan pun terjadi, dua orang yang mengeluarkan jurus itu saling terpental kebelakang. Haku membuka matanya karena masih hidup, dia bersyukur bisa hidup di dunia ini.

"HAHAHA, TERNYATA AKU MASIH HIDUP KAKASHI. Dan Haku, sekarang kau tidak lagi berguna untukku." Zabuza langsung memukul kepala Haku dengan tangan kanannya.

DUAGH..

BRUKK..

Tubuh Haku langsung terjatuh dan pingsan, Naruto yang baru bangkit dan melihat itu langsung menatap tajam Zabuza.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HAKU, BRENGSEK." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berdiri kembali.

"heh, dia itu hanya alat untukku. Dan sekarang dia tak lagi berguna, HAHAHAHA." Ucap Zabuza.

Naruto langsung berlari menerjang Zabuza dengan yukianesa di tangan kanannya, Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung menyiapkan kubikiribochonya.

TRANKK..

TRANKK..

TRANKK..

BUAGHH..

Zabuza sedikit mundur kebelakang akibat terkena pukulan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto belum membuka sarung pedangnya.

"kau terlalu meremehkan ku bocah, sampai-sampai kau tidak memakai pedangmu." Ucap Zabuza.

"kalau aku serius, pasti kau sudah mati bajingan tengik." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Zabuza tajam.

Zabuza kesal akan ucapan Naruto, dia pun membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu."

Naga air langsung muncul dari air di bawah kaki Zabuza, naga air tersebut langsung mengarah kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar, dia pun mencabut pedangnya, hawa dingin langsung menyebar saat Naruto mencabut yukianesa dari sarungnya.

"Yukianesa : Korinotsurugi no Ha."

Naruto menyabetkan yukianesa secara horizontal ke udara ke arah naga air Zabuza, alangkah kagetnya ketika naga air Zabuza langsung membeku. Zabuza langsung terpaku melihat itu, setelah membeku naga air Zabuza jatuh ke tanah dan hacur berkeping-keping.

"aku sudah muak bertarung denganmu Zabuza, karena kau sudah tidak bisa di sebut sebagai shinobi lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan berjalan ke arah Haku.

PLOK...PLOK...PLOK...

"drama yang sangat bagus sekali Zabuza, tapi aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi hahaha." Ucap seseorang yang berada di ujung jembatan, dengan banyak bandit sebagai anak buahnya.

"keparat kau Gato, aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Zabuza dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"tapi kenyataanya terbalik Zabuza, kau sekarang mungkin sudah kehabisan chakra. Dan aku yang akan mebunuhmu hahahaha, dan untuk anak muridmu yang cantik itu akan ku rawat dengan 'pantas'." Ucap Gato dengan sombongnya.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Gato berbicara seperti tadi.

"hey, bocah, boleh aku meminjam kunaimu." Naruto langsung melempar sebuah kunai pada Zabuza.

Zabuza langsung merangsek maju ke arah Gato, Gato yang melihat itu berlari ke arah barisan belakang anak buahnya.

"serang Zabuza bodoh, jangan diam saja." Ucap Gato sambil ketakutan.

Zabuza terus maju dengan pedang dan kunai di mulutnya, dia terus berlari dan menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah para bandit Gato. Meskipun di punggungnya kini tertancap pedang, kunai dan samurai milik bandit Gato, tapi Zabuza tidak memperdulikan akan hal itu. Karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah membunuh Gato.

Zabuza berhasil menembus barisan pertahanan Gato, dan Zabuza langsung berada di depan Gato. Tidak menunggu terlalu lama, Zabuza langsung berlari dan menusukkan pedangnya di tubuh Gato.

JRASSHH...

Darah berciprat kemana-mana saat Zabuza menusuk Gato dengan pedang besarnya. Zabuza langsung limbung saat dendamnya sudah terbalaskan. Para bandit Gato hanya melihat itu dengan pandangan datar.

"ayo semuanya, kita kuasai desa ini, mengambil harta Gato, dan memperkosa semua wanita yang berada di desa ini." Ucap salah seorang bandit.

"YOOO." Teriak para bandit lainnya

Seketika, hawa dingin membunuh di rasakan oleh semua yang berada di jembatan itu (kecuali Sasuke dan Haku yang tak sadarkan diri), para bandit yang tadinya membuat sorak-sorak kampanye langsung terdiam ketika merasakan hawa dingin membunuh.

"kalian..." para bandit pun menoleh ketika mendengar suara orang bicara.

"kalian..."

"kalian...TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN." Teriak Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

"**IKARI YUKIANESA"**

JLEBB...

Naruto menancapkan yukianesa ke jembatan, perlahan-lahan duri-duri es kecil terlihat di sekeliling yukianesa. Duri-duri itu terus merambat ke arah para bandit, semakin dekat jarak duri es tersebut dengan bandit semakin besar pula bertambahnya ukuran duri-duri itu.

Duri-duri itu semakin cepat merambat ke arah bandit dan semakin terus membesar. saat para bandit akan kabur, na'as mereka terlalu lambat. Dan akhirnya...

JRASSHH

JRASSHH

JRASSHH

"AARRRGGHH..."

Darah terciprat di mana-mana, teriakan kesakitan terdengar menggema, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak seperti boneka, dan hanya ada satu pelakunya, Naruto.

**To be Continue...**

**A/N: yay, akhirnya update juga. Hanya bisa begini saja aku membuatnya, maaf.**

**Akhirnya kyuubi/kurama keluar juga ya di chap ini, dan untuk dark naruto a.k.a menma di sini saya pakai untuk pengganti kyuubi yang sebenarnya jahat (hehehe maaf ya Mashamoto-senpai #PLAKK di gampar sepatu kakak Masashi kishimoto). **

**Dan untuk yang Review selama ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa bales, karena suatu kesibukan (sok penting!). **

**Dan kalau ingin lebih gampang untuk informasi chapter-chapter selanjutnya bisa hubungi saya dengan fb : Gitsuki Raymo . atau dengan pin : 794E5587 (promosi, hehehe #PLAKK).**

**Oke, sampai di sini saja. Saya sebagai Author berterima kasih atas semua dukungannya, dan kalau ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat mohon di review saja.**

**SAYONARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: The battle of GOD SWORD**

sebelumnya :

"**IKARI YUKIANESA"**

JLEBB...

Naruto menancapkan yukianesa ke jembatan, perlahan-lahan duri-duri es kecil terlihat di sekeliling yukianesa. Duri-duri itu terus merambat ke arah para bandit, semakin dekat jarak duri es tersebut dengan bandit semakin besar pula bertambahnya ukuran duri-duri itu.

Duri-duri itu semakin cepat merambat ke arah bandit dan semakin terus membesar. saat para bandit akan kabur, na'as mereka terlalu lambat. Dan akhirnya...

JRASSHH

JRASSHH

JRASSHH

"AARRRGGHH..."

Darah terciprat di mana-mana, teriakan kesakitan terdengar menggema, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak seperti boneka, dan hanya ada satu pelakunya, Naruto.

***(S)(O)(O)***

Semua melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kagum, membunuh ratusan, tidak bukan ratusan bahkan 'hampir' ribuan bandit dengan sekali serangan, bukan suatu yang bisa di lakukan seseorang dengan mudah.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, salah satu yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Dengan senjata yang bagaikan 'neraka' di hadapan musuh, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mau 'menyetorkan' nyawanya sendiri di hadapan _Yukianesa._

"hah...hah...hah... itu adalah salah satu kartu 'As' milikku, salah satu jutsu Rank-SS dengan kategori 'pembunuh masal' dengan taruhan menghabiskan ¾ chakra yang ku miliki." Ucap Naruto yang masih bertumpu pada yukianesa yang menancap di jembatan.

Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Haku dengan tertatih, dia pun memandang Haku dengan tatapan sedih, "maafkan aku Haku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan yang engkau sayangi." Ucap Naruto.

Haku mulai membuka matanya, "Na-naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi." Ucap Haku yang mencoba duduk.

"maafkan aku Haku." Ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu Naruto-kun, di mana Zabuza-sama..?." tanya Haku

"maaf Haku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, tangan mengepal sangat kuat seolah sedang menahan amarah.

Air mata Haku pun mengalir, "tidak...tidak mungkin, KATAKAN KALAU KAU BERBOHONG NARUTO-KUN." Ucap Haku sambil memegang erat baju Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, pertanda dia berkata tidak. Haku melebarkan matanya tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi, mungkin ini adalah mimpi paling buruk yang dia alami. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya sudah tiada, membuat hatinya hancur.

Haku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimanapun seseorang itu bisa bangkit, apabila dia sudah kuat. Dengan keadaan Haku sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa menunggu Haku menerima keadaan ini, dan menjadi kuat kembali.

**Time skip (sore harinya)**

Tik...tik...tik...

Hujan pun turun dengan perlahan ke bumi, upacara pemakaman Zabuza pun telah selesai meskipun hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang. Semua orang yang telah berdoa untuk Zabuza sudah mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Haku yang menatap sendu pada makam Zabuza dan Naruto yang berada di belakang Haku untuk menemaninya.

"pada waktu aku kecil dulu, aku di sayangi oleh kedua orang tuaku. Saat aku berumur lima tahun, aku di buru oleh ayahku sendiri karena aku mempunyai kekkei genkai. Saat itu aku ketakutan, dan mencoba berlari keluar rumah..."

"..."

"...tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lari karena kaki ku terkena lemparan kunai, saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan dan merasa dunia ini seperti tidak ada lagi. Tanpa sadar tubuhku mengeluarkan chakra yang besar, dan tanpa sadar juga aku mulai mengeluarkan kekkei genkaiku." Ucap Haku lirih.

"..."

"dan setelah itu aku berjalan tanpa arah di tengah badai salju yang tak kunjung berhenti, aku terus berjalan, terus, dan terus berjalan tanpa makan. Pada waktu itulah, aku bertemu dengan Zabuza-sama." Ucap Haku.

**Flashback"on"**

Hujan salju tak kunjung berhenti, makan pun aku tidak pernah. Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, apakah aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan kondisiku sekarang ini. Aku terus berjalan tanpa henti berhari-hari, aku lelah, lapar, dan tak punya tempat tinggal. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, pandanganku sudah mulai kabur. Dan...

BRUKK..

Beberapa jam kemudian

Hangat, di sini hangat. Di manakah aku, apa aku berada di surga, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, yang ku lihat sekarang ada seseorang yang berada di dekat api unggun. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melihat lebih detail lagi, kesadaranku kembali hilang aku pun kembali menutup mataku.

"hei, bangun. Ayo, coba buka matamu."

Sayup-sayup aku mencoba membuka mataku, sosok yang tadi ada di dekat api sekarang berada di depanku. Dia mencoba menyadarkanku dengan menampar pipiku pelan berkali-kali, akhirnya pengelihatanku menjadi jelas dan mencoba mencerna berkali-kali.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga, sudah empat jam kau pingsan. Nah makanlah ini, supaya kau mempunyai tenaga lagi." Ucap sosok itu sambil menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi makanan.

"siapa kau..?" aku pun bertanya pada sosok itu dan mengambil mangkok tersebut.

"sudah, habiskan makananmu dulu." Ucapnya dengan tetap melihat ke arahku.

Aku pun menghabiskannya dengan lahap, "sudah habis, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap ku sambil menaruh mangkok itu ke lantai.

"kau tidak sabaran sekali, baiklah-baiklah aku jawab. Aku adalah Zabuza, penjahat Rank-A." Ucap sosok itu yang ternyata Zabuza.

"k-kau penjahat, apa yang kau mau dariku." Ucap ku sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

"hey, aku tak berniat menyakitimu, bukankah aku sudah menolongmu tadi, apa kau tidak ingat." Ucap Zabuza.

Aku mencoba mengingat hal yang aku alami tadi, aku pun mengingatnya. Aku lupa kalau tadi diriku pingsan saat berjalan.

"iya, aku sudah mengingatnya." Ucapku antusias.

"aku sekarang mau bertanya padamu, kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di tengah badai salju ini..?" tanya Zabuza.

"aku kabur dari rumah." Ucapku lirih.

"dan dimana orang tuamu, apa mereka tidak khawatir." Tanya Zabuza(lagi).

"aku sudah membunuh ayahku, ceritanya ayahku adalah seorang shinobi dan dia di beri misi untuk membunuhku. Tapi ibuku di bunuh oleh ayahku karena coba menolongku, aku ketakutan, dan secara tidak sadar aku sudah membunuh ayahku sendiri." Aku pun menangis tak memperdulikan Zabuza yang ada di depanku.

"ohh, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap Zabuza sambil berdiri.

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan wajah bingung, "mau kemana kau." Ucap ku sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar.

"sudah ku bilang, aku ini penjahat. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di suatu tempat berlama-lama." Kata Zabuza yang berjalan ke arah pintu.

"boleh aku ikut denganmu, aku akan menjadi pembantumu." Ucap ku dengan nada memohon.

"heh, duniaku tidak seperti mainan anak kecil, kau tahu?" ucap Zabuza.

"aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh, dan latihlah aku supaya aku menjadi kuat." Ucap ku dengan keyakinan.

Zabuza menyeringai, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku menerimamu." Dia pun berjalan keluar.

"Arigatou, Zabuza-sama." Aku pun ikut berjalan di belakang Zabuza-sama.

**Flashback"off"**

"hiks...hiks... sejak saat itulah, aku menemukan kembali orang yang bisa menganggapku." Ucap Haku.

GREBB

Haku membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"sudah jangan menangis Haku..."

"tapi Naruto-kun, hiks... sekarang aku sudah tidak memilki alasan untuk hidup, jalan untuk melangkah, dan...dan...hiks..hiks." Haku tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

Naruto melangkah ke makam Zabuza, dan melihat pedang Zabuza.

"dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu. Zabuza kalah bertarung denganku, dia masih memiliki hutang padaku..." Naruto menancapkan kembali pedang Zabuza, "...dan aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Haku, aku akan menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup, menjadi jalan untukmu melangkah, dan menjadi cahaya yang selalu menerangimu dalam kegelapan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Haku.

Air mata Haku berhenti mengalir saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, "be-benarkah itu Naruto-kun." Tanya Haku.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "kenapa aku harus berbohong." Ucap Naruto di sertai senyuman.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti Haku mengangkat tangannya, menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Tapi tak di sangka-sangka, bukannya menerima uluran tangan Naruto malah Haku langsung meloncat dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Haku.

Tak jauh dari Naruto dan Haku, dua sosok sedang melihat adegan yang penuh romantis itu.

"mereka romantis sekali ya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang menangis melihat adegan romantis dari Naruto dan Haku.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"emm... Sasuke, aku juga mau di peluk seperti itu." Ucap Sakura dengan malu-malu, di sertai wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horor, seolah tatapan itu mengatakan 'aku tidak mau di peluk seorang monster sepertimu, TIDAAAAKKK...'. tak di sangka-sangka, Sakura mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu, Sakura merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang seperti ingin memeluknya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak membalasnya, melainkan tambah menjauhinya. Dan...

BRUKK...

Sakura jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya, muka duluan yang jadi tumpuan.

"SASUKE-KUN... KAU KETERLALUAN..." teriak Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke tak menindahkan teriakan Sakura, dia langsung berlari terbirit-birit dengan wajah penuh kepanikan.

Naruto dan Haku yang sudah menghentikan adegan romantisnya, dan melihat kejadian Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha, lihat mereka Haku-chan.." kata Naruto di tengah tertawanya.

"hahahaha, mereka pasangan yang aneh sekali Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku.

Naruto pun sudah berhenti tertawa, "ayo kita pulang Haku-chan, sudah hampir malam." Ucap Naruto pada Haku.

"baik, Naruto-sama." Ucap Haku di sertai wajah yang menggoda.

"huh, tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit sweetdrop.

"hehehe, aku hanya bercanda Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan seperti suami istri.

**Di rumah Tazuna**

Naruto dan Haku sudah sampai di rumah Tazuna, mereka berdua pun masuk dan menuju ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah terlihat Kakashi yang membaca buku 'laknat'nya, Sakura yang memasang wajah kesal sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, keluarga Tazuna yang bergembira, dan yang terakhir... Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah datar meskipun mata kirinya yang kelihatan membiru dan sebuah benjolan yang besar di kepalanya.

"baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul aku akan memasak makanan yang spesial untuk hari ini." Ucap Tsunami dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"bolehkah aku membantu, Tsunami-san." Ucap Haku.

"boleh saja Haku-chan, aku malah senang ada yang membantuku." Ucap Tsunami.

Haku pun berjalan ke dapur, sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi berdiri mulai berjalan dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke..?." tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh mata bengkak milik Sasuke.

"ittai... sakit Naruto baka." Ucap Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

"hehehe, gomen. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Naruto sambil bersandar di sofa.

"huh... ini adalah bekas dari pukulan seorang monster." Ucap Sasuke blak-blakan.

Seketika aura mematikan muncul dari arah kanan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, sedangkan Sasuke yang baru sadar sudah memakai 'kata kunci' untuk memunculkan 'monster' hanya memasang wajah horor.

"kau bilang apa Sasuke-kun..."

"e-eh, ti-tidak kok Sakura."

DUAGH...BUAGH...GLUDUK...TUANG...MEEOONNGG (wkwkwkwk suara apaan tuh...#PLAKK)

Terjadilah pertarungan antara kucing dan anjing, dan yang paling anehnya sang kuncing lah yang menang (wkwkwkwk, ANEH)

"sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar seperti bocah terus." Naruto melerai dengan sedikit nada sweetdrop di ucapannya.

Mereka berdua (Sakura dan Sasuke) pun berhenti bertengkar, dan kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

"baiklah aku punya rencana untuk besok." Ucap Naruto, membuat seisi ruang tengah menoleh padanya.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 men-...

"CEPAT KATAKAN NARUTO..." teriak Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"hehehe maaf, tadi aku sedikit melamun." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Semua langsung sweetdrop akut melihat tingkah Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei, besok aku minta izin untuk jalan-jalan boleh." Ucap Naruto pada Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi yang merasa namanya di panggil hanya menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

"minna, makanan sudah siap." Ucap Tsunami.

Mereka semua pun pergi ke ruang makan, dan di sambut oleh Haku yang sudah duduk dengan manisnya. Mereka pun duduk di kursi meja makan itu, dan Naruto duduk di sebelah Haku.

"Haku-chan, besok ikut kami jalan-jalan ya." Tawar Naruto.

"memangnya jalan-jalan kemana, Naruto-kun." Tanya Haku

"sudahlah, engkau mau atau tidak..?." tanya Naruto.

"ya, baiklah." Jawab Haku.

"ITTADAKIMASU." Ucap mereka bersama.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap tanpa sisa (piringnya pun di makan juga wkwkwkwk), kecuali Kakashi yang masih dengan kebiasaan makan di kamar karena takut wajahnya terlihat.

**Time skip (esok harinya)**

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Haku kini berjalan di belakang Naruto. Mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan wajah bertanya. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya memasang wajah datar dengan menenteng _'yukianesa'_ di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana..?" tanya Haku.

"kita akan ke markas Gato." Jawabnya datar.

"APA?!." Ucap mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Sakura, Haku).

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap rekannya, "memangnya ada apa..?" tanya Naruto.

"untuk apa kita ke markas Gato, Naruto-kun..?" tanya Sakura.

"kita akan mengambil uang milik desa Nami kembali." Jawab Naruto.

"tapi Naruto, kita kan tidak tahu di mana markas Gato." Ucap Sasuke.

"iya Naruto-kun, kita belum tahu di mana markas Gato. Apalagi saat kita bertanya pada penduduk desa, mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala." Sakura membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"sudahlah, serahkan saja padaku." Naruto kembali berjalan, menghiraukan tatapan bingung teman-temanya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai di depan gerbang besar yang menghalangi mereka. Naruto langsung mencabut pedangnya, seketika hawa dingin mulai mengelilingi mereka. Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah gerbang, membuat gerbang besar itu perlahan-lahan mulai membeku dan hancur.

Semua memandang _yukianesa _dengan pandangan kagum (kecuali Naruto). Naruto kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, dan mulai berjalan masuk di ikuti oleh semua rekannya.

"Naruto, dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang itu." Tanya Sasuke.

"aku mendapatkannya dari perjuangan beratku Sasuke, dan ini bukan satu-satunya pedang dewa di dunia ini, masih banyak pedang dewa yang tersembunyi." Jawab Naruto.

"apa saja pedang dewa yang kau ketahui Naruto." Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"yang ku ketahui menurut legenda, ada sekitar enam pedang dewa, termasuk yukianesa ini." Ucap Naruto.

"apa kau tahu nama-nama pedang dewa tersebut Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"ya, aku masih ingat. Yang pertama adalah _**yukianesa**_ milikku ini, yang kedua milik dewa cahaya bernama _**Excalibur**_, yang ketiga milik dewa matahari _**Totsuka**_, yang keempat milik dewa angin _**Wings angel**_, yang kelima milik seorang iblis yang aku tidak tahu namanya _**Blood scythe**_, dan yang terakhir milik raja kegelapan _**Dark soul.**_" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya ber'ohh' ria, dan terus berjalan di samping Naruto. Di depan mereka terlihat beberapa bandit yang sedang menggeledah seisi markas Gato, para bandit pun menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan rekannya datang.

"hey semuanya, ada tikus yang masuk ke sini." Ucap salah satu bandit. Mereka semua pun berkumpul sambil membawa pedang masing-masing, "SERRAAANGGG." Salah Satu bandit memberi komando, dan seketika mereka semua menyerang.

"cih, aku sedang tidak ingin main-main." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menerjang para bandit itu, dia mencabut yukianesa dan langsung menyabetkan ke arah tiga bandit di depannya kemudian Naruto meloncat kembali ke belakang. Tiga bandit yang terkena sabetan yukianesa, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai membeku dan hilang tanpa sisa.

JLEBB

"Yukianesa: Kitsune Kami no Kori."

Naruto menancapkan yukianesa ke dalam tanah, seketika muncul tiga rubah es yang muncul entah dari mana.

"gigit mereka sampai MATI." Ucap Naruto yang penuh penekanan pada kata 'mati'.

Tiga rubah es itu mengangguk seperti paham ucapan dari Naruto, Naruto langsung berjalan kembali dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Teman-temannya hanya memiringkan kepala sebagai tanda bingung.

"Naruto, kenapa kau biarkan rubah-rubah itu bertarung sendiri..?." tanya Sasuke yang sedang melihat tiga rubah es itu menggigit para bandit dengan antusias.

"biarkan saja mereka, mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto datar.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya semakin bingung. Mereka berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua, setelah sudah sampai di lantai dua, mereka di hadang oleh pintu berwarna putih yang lumayan besar.

BRAKK

Naruto menendang pintu dengan keras, terlihat sosok seseorang yang duduk di kursi besar yang menghadap ke luar. Kursi itu kemudia berputar dan berbalik, memperlihatkan sosok berkulit putih, berambut melawan grafitasi dan berwarna kuning ke emasan, serta yang paling aneh mata kuning ke emasan.

Sosok tersebut menyeringai dengan pandangan keji di wajahnya, di punggungnya terdapat pedang berukiran klasik berwarna emas pada ukirannya dengan warna dasar coklat pada sarung pedangnya, serta warna hitam pada gagangnya.

Naruto yang melihat pedang tersebut langsung memasang kuda-kuda, teman-temannya pun heran.

"ada apa Naruto-kun..?." tanya Haku.

"apa kalian melihat pedang orang itu." Ujar Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh semua rekannya.

"itu adalah pedang dewa cahaya, _**Excalibur.**_" Ucap Naruto yang membuat rekannya kaget.

"kalau itu benar, maka aku akan merebutnya." Sasuke berniat maju, tapi di tahan oleh Naruto.

"apa kau gila Sasuke, kau hanya akan memberikan nyawamu padanya." Ucap Naruto.

Sosok tersebut berdiri dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan, "hoo, ternyata kau tau tentang pedang ini ya, bocah." Ucap sosok tersebut sambil memegang pedangnya.

Naruto langsung memandang semua rekannya, "kalian semua, pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin." Ucap Naruto yang mulai panik.

"aku akan membantumu Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"jangan bodoh kau Sasuke, pertarungan ini tidak seperti melawan missing-nin. Ini pertarungan antar pengguna 'pedang dewa'." Ucap Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke shock mendengar nada bicara Naruto, dan Sasuke tahu Naruto takkan se-khawatir ini kalau musuhnya seorang missing-nin. Meskipun missing-nin Rank-S sekalipun.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk, dan pergi dari tempat Gato di ikuti Sakura dan Haku. Naruto yang melihat semua rekannya pergi, merasakan sedikit rasa lega di hatinya. Tapi rasa lega itu hilang saat orang di depannya mulai berbicara.

"namaku adalah Takiyama Tatsuki, pemegang pedang dewa _**Excalibur.**_" Ucap Taki.

"dan namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pemegang pedang dewa _**Yukianesa.**_" Ucap Naruto sambil mencabut pedangnya, seketika hawa dingin langsung menyebar.

"hoo, menarik. Setelah aku membunuhmu aku akan mengambil pedang itu, dan aku akan menguasai dunia HAHAHA." Ucap Taki dengan nada bicara penuh kesombongan.

Naruto menyeringai, "huh, aku tidak akan mati oleh orang yang di kendalikan pedangnya sendiri." Ucap Naruto.

Taki langsung berhenti tertawa dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, "apa maksudmu, hah..?" ucapnya.

Seringaian Naruto tambah lebar, "heh, aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menekan kekuatan dari pedang tersebut, dan karena kau tidak bisa menahan kekuatan dari pedang tersebut, maka dirimu lah yang malah di kuasai." Ucap Naruto.

"TAU APA KAU BOCAH." Teriak Taki dan langsung mencabut pedangnya, seketika sinar yang sangat terang keluar dari pedang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, sinar tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dan hanya menampakkan pedang panjang dengan tiga berlian berwarna emas di tengah-tengah tangkai pedang.

'sial, aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari yukianesa.' Batin Naruto sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kini Naruto sudah dalam mode seriusnya, mata Naruto pun berubah. Kalau tadi matanya masih berwarna biru laut, sekarang warna matanya berubah menjadi biru es dengan pupil vertikal.

Taki sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan mata Naruto, dia pun menyeringai. "tak ku sangka kau serius bocah." Ucap Taki.

"kita mulai." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Taki sama-sama langsung berlari ke arah berlawanan, masing-masing dari mereka berniat menyabetkan pedangnya.

ZWUSSHH

PRANKK

Kedua pedang dewa itu saling membentur dan membuat tekanan angin yang besar yang memecahkan kaca jendela di ruangan tersebut. Mereka saling meloncat mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali, Taki mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto dan perlahan-lahan pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Excalibur: Reza Hikari."

Muncul cahaya laser mengarah ke Naruto, Naruto sedikit shock sambil mengumpat dan dia hanya bisa membentengi dirinya dengan pedangnya.

DUARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi, ruangan tersebut hancur dan hanya menyisahkan bagian di mana Taki berdiri. Naruto terpental setelah mendapat serang itu, dia terjatuh ke lantai bawah dengan tubuh yang terluka parah.

Tap...tap...tap...

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki tepat di depannya, dia hanya memandang kesal pada sosok yang melangkah itu.

"ternyata kau lemah bocah." Ucap Taki.

"aku masih sanggup, bajingan." Ucap Naruto yang mencoba berdiri kembali.

"heh, masih keras kepala juga ternyata." Ujar Taki.

"Excalibur: No Hikarinotsurugi (tebasan pedang cahaya)."

"Yukianesa : Korinotsurugi no Ha (tebasan pedang es)."

Taki menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya secara vertikal, dua kekuatan yang besar bertemu. Dan...

DUARRR...

Suara ledakan seperti bom nuklir yang mendarat ke bumi, tanah berkuncang hebat mengakibatkan hewan-hewan berlari ketakutan. Markas yang tadinya luas, sekarang menjadi lebih luas, di karenakan atap yang jebol, tembok yang bolong, dan hanya menyisahkan tanah yang di pijaki oleh dua orang yang sudah mengakibatkan kejadian itu.

"kau hebat ternyata bocah, hahahaha ini akan semakin menarik." Ucap Taki yang tertawa di tengah perkataannya.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah terkoyak-koyak.

"tapi jangan senang dulu bocah, aku belum selesai." Ucap Taki mengarahkan pedangnya lagi ke arah Naruto.

"Excalibur: Reza Hikari."

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan membuat handseal.

"Hyouton: Kitsune no Atama."

Naruto menghentakan tangannya ke tanah, tembakan laser semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, muncul kepala rubah es raksasa dengan mulut terbuka di depan Naruto.

Laser cahaya itu langsung meluncur ke arah kepala rubah yang merupakan jurus Naruto, laser tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut rubah es itu, dan ajaibnya tak terjadi ledakan apapun.

"hah...hah... jangan harap jurusmu bisa menembus kepala rubah es itu, karena itu adalah pertahanan Rank-SS milikku." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri dan mengambil kembali pedangnya.

Perlahan-lahan mulut rubah es tesebut mulai menutup, dan menghilang dengan pertikel cahaya. Memang jurus yang Naruto keluarkan tadi adalah pertahanan level Rank-SS miliknya, jurus tersebut membuka mulutnya dan menelan semua jurus musuhnya.

Taki mulai kesal dan mengangkat pedangnya ke udara, dengan arah pedang ke bawah (seperti akan menancapkan ke tanah). Excalibur mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, muncul beberapa tulisan kanji di bawah Taki yang bersinar ke emasan. Langit mulai gelap seakan menandakan kiamat, di atas Taki ada cahaya yang hanya tertuju padanya.

Firasat Naruto mulai buruk, dia menancapkan kembali pedangnya dan membuat handseal. Setelah selesai dengan handseal, Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Hyouton: Tani no Kori (lembah es)."

Hawa yang sangat dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, tanah yang di pijaki Naruto mulai menjadi es. Es itu merambat ke seluruh markas Gato, tapi tidak bisa merambat di daerah pijakan Taki.

"takutlah pada kekuatan SANG DEWA." Suara menggema Taki terdengar.

"EXCALIBUR: TEN no CHIKARA (kekuatan dari surga)."

Cahaya yang berada di atas Taki menjadi semakin terang, seperti memberi kekuatan pada Taki. Mata Taki langsung mengeluarkan cahaya, bahkan tubuhnya pun mengeluarkan cahaya.

Saat-saat yang di tunggu pun akhirnya tiba, tangan Taki mulai bergerak ke bawah untuk menancapkan Excalibur.

JLEBB

Kekuatan maha dahsyat yang langsung turun dari langit mengalir pada pedang Excalibur, hempasan gelombang berwarna emas merambat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Gelombang itu seperti menghilangkan sesuatu menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya, terbukti dari tembok yang menyentuh gelombang tersebut langsung menghilang seperti cahaya kunang-kunang.

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu langsung mencabut yukianesa dan mengangkatnya.

"NIKUSHIMI no YUKIANESA (kebencian Yukianesa)."

JLEBB

Naruto menancapkan yukianesa ke tanah, dan seketika keluar enam duri besar mengelilingi Naruto dengan segel yang tertulis di tengahnya.

Gelombang yang membumi hanguskan mendekati Naruto dengan dinding esnya. Semakin dekat...dan semakin dekat... Dan...

DUARR

BOOMMM

BLARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi kembali, tapi yang kali ini lebih dahsyat dari pada yang sebelumnya. Asap tebal berwarna hitam terbang ke langit, markas Gato yang tadinya besar dan kokoh. Sekarang menjadi kenangan.

Terlihat sosok yang masih berdiri di sana dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sosok itu melihat ke dalam kepulan asap yang mengganggu peenglihatannya.

"hah...hah... apakah berhasil." Tanya sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"tidak, masih belum." Terdengar suara menggema dari gumpalan asap.

Taki yang mendengar itu terkejut, serangan mematikannya tidak bisa menghabisi musuhnya. Ternyata Naruto masih hidup dengan luka parah di tubuhnya, di tangan kanannya ada sebuah bola chakra padat berwarna biru. Naruto meloncat ke arah Taki. Dan...

"RASSEENGAANN"

Taki hanya pasrah dengan keadaanya, karena meskipun dia berpikir bisa menghindar tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sekarang ini sudah lumpuh total dan tak akan bisa di gerakkan.

DUAARR

Rasengan Naruto berhasil menhantam perut Taki, dan membuat Taki terdorong jauh ke belakang dan mati seketika.

Naruto sudah berdiri dengan tangan kiri memegang yukianesa, dan saat ini di depannya terlihat pedang Excalibur yang tergeletak. Naruto kemudian mengambilnya dan menyegelnya di dalam gulungan, dan tak lupa dengan Yukianesa-nya juga.

BRUKK

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh, dan dengan perlahan menutup matanya. PINGSAN!.

**Time skip (esok harinya)**

Matahari pagi sudah menyinari bumi, semua orang sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Satu hari lagi adalah hari perayaan untuk jembatan yang di buat Tazuna, oleh karena itu semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kecuali untuk seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tidur dengan tubuh di penuhi perban, di sampingnya terlihat seseorang sedang memandangi bocah pirang itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini, Naruto-kun." Gumam sosok itu yang ternyata Haku.

Haku mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dengan perlahan, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Naruto. Melihatnya dengan dekat wajah polos Naruto saat tertidur membuatnya sedikit merona. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

KRRIIEETT

Suara pintu kayu di belakangnya terbuka dengan pelan, membuat Haku langsung panik dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Sakura berjalan masuk untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dan mengganti kompres di dahi Naruto, Sakura menoleh ke arah Haku dan melihat wajah Haku memerah.

"kenapa kau Haku-san, apakah dirimu sakit juga..?" tanya Sakura heran.

'syukurlah, Sakura-san tidak melihat tadi.' Batin Haku lega.

"e... Haku-san." Panggil Sakura yang langsung menyadarkan lamunan Haku.

"e-eh, ti-tidak kok Sakura-san." Jawab Haku panik.

"baiklah kalo begitu, aku mau keluar dulu untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk besok." Ucap Sakura yang membereskan perlatannya dan keluar dari pintu.

Setelah keluar dari pintu, Sakura hanya terkikik geli mengingat kejadian yang di lakukan Haku.

'hihihi, apa kau kira aku tidak melihat perbuatanmu tadi Haku-san. Setelah Naruto sadar, aku akan menceritakan kejadian ini padanya.' Batin Sakura senang.

Sakura pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mebantu Tsunami memasak, di sertai senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya yang cantik.

Di tempat Haku dan Naruto

**HAKU POV**

Setelah Sakura keluar perasaanku lega sekali, dan kenapa aku tadi seperti terhipnotis melihat wajah tampan Naruto-kun.

"hah..." aku menghela nafas pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak karuan di hatiku.

Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, Naruto-kun sangatlah tampan, apa dia mempunyai pacar atau belum..?, pasti dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang cantik juga di konoha.

"hah..." aku sekali lagi menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk di dalam kepalaku.

**HAKU POV end**

"Engghh..." terdenga suara erangan Naruto dalam tidurnya, Haku panik melihat itu, dia pun mulai salah tingkah.

Saat Haku mau beranjak dari sana dan memanggil Sakura, Haku merasakan tangannya di tahan oleh sesuatu. Dia langsung berbalik untuk melihat 'apa' yang menarik tangannya, Haku langsung shock melihat apa di hadapannya.

Tangan seorang pemuda yang sedang tak berdaya menahannya untuk meninggalkannya, Haku pun kembali duduk ke posisinya semula untuk menemani Naruto.

"tolong jangan pergi." Gumam Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Haku dengan mata yang masih sayup.

"baiklah, Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol tentang kejadian-kejadian setelah Naruto pingsan.

"apakah kalian sudah menemukan harta rampasan Gato..?" tanya Naruto.

"sudah Naruto-kun, kami menemukannya di ruangan bawah tepat dimana posisimu pingsan." Ucap Haku.

"ohh begitu, Gato memang ku akui sangat cerdik. Menyembunyikan hartanya di bawah tanah, bukan di dalam kantornya." Puji Naruto.

"emm, Naruto-kun. Apa yang terjadi saat kau bertempur dengan orang itu (Taki)..?" tanya Haku.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu berbicara, "dia sangat kuat, aku hampir saja kalah. Dan aku terpaksa mengeluarkan pertahanan Rank-SSS(NIKUSHIMI no YUKIANESA (kebencian Yukianesa) ku pada saat-saat terakhir." Ucap Naruto.

Haku terdiam, menunggu Naruto melanjutkana ceritanya, "dia(Taki) mengeluarkan jurus terlarang pada saat-saat terakhir, dan jurus itu efeknya sangat berbahaya. Efek dari jurus terlarang pedang dewa adalah melumpuhkan semua organ di semua bagian tubuh kecuali pikirannya, tapi itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal di dalamnya.

"tapi syukurlah Naruto-kun bisa selamat." Ujar Haku yang mendekat ke Naruto perlahan-lahan.

"yah, itu semua berkat Yukianesa." Ucap Naruto dengan menatap atap kamar.

"emm... Naruto-kun, bo-bolehkah a-aku bertanya." Ucap Haku dengan nada gugup.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar nada yang aneh saat Haku berbicara, "boleh saja, tanya apa Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Haku mulai grogi dan timbul noda merah di kedua pipinya, "Na-naruto-kun, a-apa kau sudah pu-punya p-pa-pacar..?" tanya Haku.

DUARR

BLARR

JEDERR

Terlihat kilatan-kilatan serta suara petir sedang menyambar di kepala Naruto, Naruto terkejut dan tidak percaya atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh bibir ranum Haku. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya. Dan Kurama pun sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kondisi batin Naruto yang seperti ini.

"emm... Haku-chan, aku sudah menyukai seseorang." Ucap Naruto dengan suara lirih.

Haku langsung menundukkan kepalanya, memasang wajah kecewa, dan siap mengeluarkan sumber yang di benci oleh Naruto (menangis).

"tapi..." Haku langsung mendongak kan kepalanya.

"tapi... aku merasa tidak pantas saat bersamanya, karena dia adalah seorang bangsawan dan aku seorang pecundang. Dan aku ingin 'move-on' darinya." Ucap Naruto yang mengembalikan keceriaan Haku.

Haku yang sedang senang, langsung memeluk Naruto, "terima kasih Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"e-ehh, Haku-chan tubuhku sakit semua." Ronta Naruto.

Haku tersadar, "go-gomen, Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku dengan wajah memerah.

"tidak apa-apa, kalau badanku sudah sembuh, kau boleh memelukku sepuasnya Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang menempel di wajahnya (senyuman MESUM).

"dasar, NARUTO no ECCHI." Ucap Haku dengan nada kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama.

**Time skip (esoknya)**

Para penduduk dan team 7 merayakan penyambutan jembatan yang baru, mereka semua bergembira dan berpesta tanpa ada lagi pajak atau pun denda.

Setelah selesai dengan pestanya, mereka memulai acara peresmian jembatan. Dan menamai jembatan tersebut dengan nama 'jembatan hebat Naruto', dan di setujui oleh semua penduduk desa Nami.

Team 7 memeberikan kembali harta para penduduk desa Nami, yang di rampas paksa oleh Gato. Setelah itu team 7 berpamitan kepada penduduk desa, dan pulang ke konoha dengan Haku yang di paksa ikut oleh Naruto.

**To be Continue...**

Waktunya membalas Review :

**Romi Uzumaki : **ya! Saya usahakan juga.

**Vin'Diesel No Giza : ** Kurama disini tidak jahat, dan yang jahat di gantikan oleh Menma.

**Uzumaki 21: **ya! Disini memang pair-nya NaruHaku. Kenapa? Karena kalo NaruHina tidak mungkin ada adegan 'romance'nya

** : **ya! Memang Haku di paksa ikut oleh Naruto ke Konoha.

**A/N: yosh! Chapter 5 is update, maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan dari tulisan atau segalanya. Di sini sudah keluar pedang-pedang dewa selain **_**Yukianesa**_**, dan disini pemilik pedang dewa yang lain masih saya RAHASIAkan. Supaya membuat anda semua penasaran hehehe...**

**Yosh sampai segitu saja ucapan dari saya, maaf kalo jelek, berantakan, atau yang lain-lainnya. Karena saya masih amatir dalam dunia per-fanfic-kan.**

**Chapter 6? Saya tidak bisa janji chapter 6 akan muncul dalam waktu singkat, di karenakan senin depan saya sudah menjalani UAS(ujian akhir sekolah). Di karenakan itusaya mohon sabar bagi para reader yang membaca Fic-ku ini.**

**Lanjutkan semangat masa muda kalian, dan teruslah mencintai NARUTO meskipun hampir tamat.**

**Saya akhiri lagi, dan mohon REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya..**

**SAYONARA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Son of Oreacle**

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON.**

**Chapter 6: Suprise!**

Perjalanan pulang team 7 berjalan dengan tanpa halangan, mereka pun sudah sampai di konoha dengan waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Kakashi sebagai selaku pembimbing dari team 7, membolehkan anggota teamnya untuk berisitirahat selama tiga hari (kecuali untuk Naruto).

"Naruto, apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu."

"ya! Sensei, aku yakin akan berhasil melakukannya."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku sebagai pembimbingmu hanya bisa mendukung semua yang kau lakukan. Asalkan itu masih di jalan yang benar."

"maksud Sensei, semua yang selama ini aku lakukan itu sesuatu yang SESAT, hah?"

"bukan begitu, maksudku... ahh sudahlah, kita bahas ini lan kali."

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju kantor hokage, Kakashi dan Naruto sempat mendebatkan masalah penyetujuan dan tekat. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua melupakan seseorang yang masih berjalan di samping kiri Naruto.

Haku berjalan sambil menunduk tanpa melihat ke depan, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dirinya sedang resah. Memang, sedari tadi Haku sedang di lihat oleh semua penduduk yang sedang berada di pinggir jalan. Bukan karena malu, melainkan menghindar dari tatapan para warga konoha. Karena yang melihat dirinya sedari tadi adalah para pria konoha, pria-pria konoha melihat Haku bukan karena kecantikannya, tetapi lebih tepatnya melihat Haku penuh dengan tatapan nafsu.

Tubuh Haku bergetar, tangannya pun mengepal dengan erat. Dia takut, marah, muak, jijik ketika melihat tatapan seperti itu. Saat Haku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua emosinya, sebuah tangan halus dan kekar memegang tangannya, mencoba menenangkan emosi yang sedang melanda dirinya.

Haku melihat tangan orang yang memegang tangannya, dia melihat aluran dari tangan itu sampai ke atas. Dan... yang dilihatnya sekarang ini adalah wajah tampan berkulit tan, sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto sudah tahu kalau sedari tadi memang di perhatikan oleh semua lelaki bejat konoha, dan dirinya melihat kondisi Haku yang takut akan tatapan tersebut, Naruto berinisiatif untuk memegang tangan Haku, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Badan Haku yang tadi sudah bergetar hebat, sekarang sudah mulai tenang saat Naruto memegang tangannya. Sebuah kehangatan mengalir sedikit di dalam hati Haku, dia merasa aman dan nyaman saat Naruto berada di sampingnya. Dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah cantiknya saat melihat Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan, menoleh ke sebuah tatapan dan senyuman yang membuatnya senang. Dia pun membalas senyuman itu, dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Merasakan sebuah gerakan mencoba mendekat, insting ninjanya bergerak dan langsung mengeluarkan kunai dari dalam lengan bajunya. Seorang pria separuh baya yang mabuk sedang berjalan dengan teler di belakang Haku, pria bejat itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Haku, mencoba menyentuh pundak Haku, sampai sebuah kunai mengarah di depan tenggorokannya.

"sampai kau menyentuh dia(Haku), aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakitnya hidup yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam dan mengeluarkan deathglare seorang kage, membuat semua orang yang berada di situ langsung bergidik ngeri.

Pria yang tadi berencana menyentuh Haku langsung jatuh terduduk dengan mata lebar, dan celana yang basah akibat ngompol karena saking takutnya. Naruto memandang datar sebentar pria tadi kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor hokage, semua kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing dan mungkin terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

"apa kau serius, ingin menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari konoha."

"..."

"apa kau serius Naruto?"

"hah... AKU SERIUSSS JII-CHAN, DAN BERHENTILAH BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, KAU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA SEBANYAK SEPULUH KALI."

Suara menggema terdengar dalam ruangan hokage, setelah Kakashi memberikan laporan tentang misi yang berubah level, dari Rank-C menjadi Rank-A hokage shock karena team 7 berhasil melewatinya.

Untungnya Kakashi tidak memberitahukan tentang yukianesa dan kekuatan Naruto pada hokage, kalau tidak, maka bisa di pastikan Naruto langsung dapat promosi pangkat menjadi seorang jounin. Memang tidak bisa di pungkiri, kalau kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang mungkin setara dengan 'sannin' itu pun termasuk dengan kekuatan sage mode yang belum sempurna.

Dan setelah menerima laporan dari Kakashi, sang hokage melihat Naruto sedang membawa seorang gadis cantik yang memakai kimono se-lutut berwarna putih, dengan corak suasana bunga sakura yang sedang gugur.

Sang hokage pun heran, "siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Hokage.

"dia(Haku) adalah seorang mantan asisten Zabuza yang tidak memiliki status dengan desa-desa shinobi, dengan kecerdasan dan kekuatan setara chuunin. Dan memiliki pengetahuan tentang berbagai obat-obatan dan kontrol chakra yang hampir perfect." Jelas Naruto.

Sang hokage lanjut menoleh ke arah Haku, "dan siapa namamu?" tanya hokage.

"nama hamba adalah Haku yuki Hokage-sama." Ucap Haku sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Sang hokage menoleh pada Naruto kembali, "apa kau yakin Naruto..."

Dan perdebatan pun terjadi antara hokage dan seorang genin, hokage yang melontarkan pertanyaan ambigunya dan bocah genin yang kesal atas pertanyaan yang di ulang sebanyak sepuluh kali oleh sang Hokage.

***(S)(O)(O)***

Hari sudah menunjukkan senjanya, sang surya sudah mulai lelah dan terlelap di ufuk barat. Perlahan sang surya pun hilang seperti di sembunyikan oleh alam, kegelapan mulai merayap dan memakan semua jiwa yang sedang terbangun. Tapi perlahan sinar muncul menerangi jalan yang sedang di pijak, sinar-sinar itu semakin banyak dan mengalahkan kegelapan yang ada (oke sudah cukup bermain kata-katanya).

Dua sosok dengan gender yang berbeda sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan tenang, sinar-sinar lampu di pinggir jalan dan dari semua pertokoan pun ikut menerangi mereka berdua.

"Haku-chan, maaf kalau nanti tempat tinggal kita agak 'sedikit' kecil." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Haku dengan wajah was-was.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, yang penting aku bahagia denganmu." Ucap Haku yang tidak sadar akan perkataanya sendiri.

Naruto langsung heran dan memandang Haku dengan ekspresi aneh, "apa maksudmu dengan 'aku bahagia denganmu', Haku-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Haku pun tersadar dari apa yang tadi di ucapkan, "e-eh... ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku dengan panik dan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban aneh Haku hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya, sedangkan Haku hanya menghela nafas lega.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah pintu kecil apartemen Naruto yang berada di lantai tiga. Sebelum Naruto membuka pintu di depannya, terlebih dahulu Naruto menapakkan tangannya ke arah pintu.

Setelah Naruto menapakkan tengannya ke pintu, pintu itu memunculkan sederet kanji banyak yang membuat mata bingung. Haku hanya bingung memandang kanji tersebut, dirinya hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sebagai tanda tidak mengerti.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun." Tanya Haku.

Naruto pun sudah selesai dengan yang di lakukannya dan menoleh ke arah Haku, "aku tadi sedang membuka pintu ini dari segel fuinjutsu, Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil merogoh celananya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dan mendapat sebuah kunci pintu apartemennya, dia memutarnya secara perlahan dan membuka pintunya dengan perlahan juga.

Setelah membuka pintu itu, Naruto memperlihatkan ruangan di dalam apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Haku masuk.

"silahkan masuk Haku-chan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Naruto.

Haku pun berjalan masuk dan melihat-lihat seisi ruangan di apartemen Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sudah selesai menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Haku.

"ayo Haku-chan, aku ajak kau berkeliling." Ucap Naruto kemudian memegang tangan putih Haku.

Haku yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya merona dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengajak Haku berkeliling apartemennya, Naruto duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Dirinya menatap ke arah langit-langit apartemennya, sedangkan Haku melihat-lihat kembali isi apartemen Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Haku, "Haku-chan, ayo kita makan." Tawar Naruto.

Haku pun menoleh ke Naruto, "kau ingin makan apa Naruto-kun, akan ku buatkan." Ucap Haku.

"e-eto... bukannya aku tidak mau memakan masakanmu Haku-chan, tapi aku belum membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar saja, apa kau mau Haku-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil ragu-ragu.

"aku tidak akan menolak kok Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dahulu dan setelah itu kita berangkat Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berlilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Haku yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang bisa di bilang 'sexy' hanya merona hebat di wajahnya.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu Haku-chan, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Haku memerah.

"ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun." Jawab Haku, sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'ohh'ria.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah keluar, Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Haku dan mengajaknya keluar apartemennya.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen Naruto, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat kesukaan Naruto.

"kita mau makan dimana Naruto-kun." Tanya Haku.

"e... apa makanan yang kau suka Haku-chan?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Haku memasang pose berpikir, "emm... apapun Naruto-kun, yang penting itu enak." Jawabnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita makan ramen ichiraku, bagaimana?" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah, sepertiny enak." Jawab Haku.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju kedai ichiraku, dan seperti tadi siang. Tatapan pria konoha terhadap Haku tetap sama, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memegang tangan kiri haku dan sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya. Tapi Haku tak lagi berjalan menunduk, dia sekarang berjalan dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"sial, akan ku bunuh mereka kalau sampai terus menerus menatap Haku." Gumam Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh yang di tujukan kepada pria yang melihat Haku.

Haku yang mendengar gumaman Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

Naruto menatap Haku heran, "kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Naruto.

"hihihi, apakah kau cemburu Naruto-kun?"

"tidak!" jawab Naruto cuek.

"apakah kau yakin Naruto-kun." Goda Haku.

"aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari..."

"aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum pada Haku, "terima kasih Haku-chan." Ucapnya.

Sesampainya di kedai ichiraku

"paman aku pesan dua mangkok." Ucap Naruto pada sang koki.

Sang koki pun berbalik dan melihat Naruto, "ohh ternyata kau sudah kembali Naruto, dan siapa nona cantik ini." Ucap sang koki a.k.a Teuchi yang sedang menunjuk Haku.

"ohh, dia ini adalah..." ucapan Naruto menggantung, membuat Haku menoleh padanya. "...dia adalah temanku, perkenalkan dirimu Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"perkenalkan, namaku Haku yuki. Salam kenal..." ucap Haku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"salam kenal juga, panggil saja aku Teuchi." Jawab Teuchi.

Setelah perkenalan tadi, mereka berdua pun duduk. Dan Teuchi masuk ke dalam dapur untuk memasak pesanan Naruto.

"Ayame, tolong keluar sebentar... ada pelanggan di depan." Panggil Teuchi pada sang anak a.k.a Ayame dengan sedikit berteriak.

"baik ayah..." Ayame pun keluar, dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi pelanggan. "ehh Naruto-kun, kapan kau pulang? AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU..." ucap Ayame yang melompat dari tempatnya semula dengan dua tangannya yang di rentangkan, mencoba memeluk Naruto.

"eh-ehh, Ayame-neechan. Jangan melompat, jangan melompat... HUUAAAHHH..."

GUBRAKKK

Terjadilah keributan antara Ayame dan Naruto saat mereka bertemu kembali, sedangkan Haku yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli, ketika melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Ayame yang seperti kakak beradik yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"kau sudah lama tak kesini Naruto, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ayame.

"apakah Nee-chan tidak ingat, kalau aku pergi latihan bersama Ero-sennin." Jawab Naruto.

"ohh, dan kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku." Ucap Ayame dengan sedikit nada ngambek.

"bukannya begitu Ayame-neechan, masalahnya aku sudah kepepet untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"alasan! Tapi aku bersyukur kau sudah kembali dengan selamat Naruto-kun."

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol, sampai-sampai melupakan sesuatu ehh... maksudku seseorang yang masih berada di antara mereka. Haku memang sejak dari tadi tidak bersuara, karena dia tidak ingin merusak momen-momen Naruto saat bertemu orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Ayame yang baru sadar bahwa bukan hanya ada Naruto, tapi masih ada orang lain yang bersama dirinya. "Naruto-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Ayame sambil memadang Haku.

"Haku, perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh Naruto.

"iya, namaku Haku Yuki, salam kenal." Ucap Haku pada Ayame.

Ayame kembali menatap Naruto, "Naruto-kun, apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Ayame.

Naruto langsung dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang sangat banyak di dahinya, "eh-ehh, ti-tidak kok Ayame-neechan. Masih belusm sih... hehehe." Ucap Naruto dan cengengesan di akhir kalimatnya.

Haku langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, sedangkan Ayame hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"wah, ternyata sekarang kau sudah besar ya Naruto-kun. Dan selamat berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Haku-chan..." ucap Ayame yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai.

Teuchi pun sudah keluar dengan membawa dua mangkuk di tangannya, "silahkan menikmati.." ucapnya.

Naruto langsung menatap ramen tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar, memang sudah tiga tahun Naruto meninggalkan konoha untuk berlatih. Dan tiga tahun itulah dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun menyantap makanan yang bernama ramen, yang di anggapnya makanan para dewa laknat.

"ittadakimasu..." ucap Naruto dan Haku.

**Time skip **

"hah kenyang sekali perutku." (emang! Kalo perut dari dulu itu kenyang, kalo kepala itu pusing, dasar Naruto pea'. Author langsung di rasengan Naruto).

"pastilah kau kenya Naruto-kun, kau makan ramen sampai menghabiskan lima mangkuk." Ucap Haku tanpa menoleh ke Naruto.

"hehehe, habisnya aku sangat rindu dengan makanan para dewa itu (iya dewa, DEWA LAKNAT #PLAKK)." Ucap Naruto yang bikin Haku langsung sweetdrop.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto, sampai ada tiga orang pria paruh baya yang mabuk menghadang mereka.

"hei bocah, serahkan barang-barang kalian." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"ya benar, kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan hartamu, gadis cantik yang di sampingmu juga boleh." Ucap seorang yang berada di tengah.

KREKK

Terdengar suara jari-jari Naruto yang bergemeletuk.

"coba saja kalau bisa." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berlari menyerang.

BUAKK

DUAKK

BRUKK

GUBRAKK

KLONTANGG...?

MEOONGG

Terdengar suara-suara aneh saat Naruto menghajar tiga orang bodoh yang mabuk itu.

Tiga orang mabuk itu lari terbirit-birit saat Naruto selesai menghajar mereka, "makanya lihat-lihat kalau mau ngerampok orang, HAHAHA." Ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya setengah bertetiak ke arah orang mabuk yang berlari.

"kau keterlaluan Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku dengan nada sedikit ngambek.

"kenapa aku yang di salahkan, kan mereka yang mulai duluan Haku-chan." Bantah Naruto.

"tapi kau tetap tidak bo-"

"aku hanya ingin melindungimu Haku-chan." Potong Naruto.

Seketika Haku langsung membatu di tempat, perlahan-lahan senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya.

'aku sangat beruntung memiliki Naruto-kun, terima kasih Kami-sama.' Batin Haku

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang Haku-chan. Sudah mulai larut." Ajak Naruto sambil memegang tangan Haku.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju apartemen Naruto.

**Time skip (esok harinya)**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya oleh suatu bau yang sedap yang tercium dari suatu tempat, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah datangnya bau tersebut. Dengan hidung seperti anjing pelacak, dirinya dengan mudah menemukan lokasi tempat yang berbau sedap itu.

Saat Naruto mencoba melihat sesuatu yang membuat bau yang sedap itu, yang dilihatnya hanya sesosok mahluk berpakaian hijau dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai bebas memakai clemek berwarna pink dan kulit putih seperti salju. Dia lah Haku.

Naruto sedikit terpana melihat penampilan Haku pagi ini, dirinya seperti terkena suatu genjutsu. Setelah beberapa lama melihat penampilan Haku, sekarang Naruto mulai mendekatinya. Dan...

GREBB

"e-eh..." Haku terkaget, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia pun berniat menampar orang yang memeluknya dengan spatula, tapi itu tak terjadi, saat dia mencium bau sitrus yang khas dari orang yang memeluknya.

"N-na-naruto-kun, tolong lepaskan... a-aku ti-tidak bisa memasak." Ucap Haku yang menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke wajah Haku yang sudah memerah layaknya udang rebus. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum tanpa maksud, dan mendekati telinga kanan Haku.

"aku akan menunggu, sampai kau selesai memasak Hime." Bisik Naruto, lalu Naruto berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Sedangkan Haku terdiam dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya atas ucapan Naruto, kemudian Haku tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"makanan sudah siap..." Haku berjalan ke meja makan sambil membawa banyak makanan.

"kau masak, banyak sekali Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto yang melihat Haku.

"hehe, aku belajar untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik." Goda Haku.

"kau bisa saja Haku-chan, aku coba ya..." ucap Naruto yang memasukkan sup buatan Haku.

SLRUUPP

"WAH! Enak sekali Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto bahagia.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku sambil tersenyum.

Dan pagi hari pun di sambut tawa oleh dua insan yang sedang di landa asmara.

**Time skip (beberapa jam kemudian)**

Terlihat Naruto dan Haku sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah jalan pertokohan konoha, dan Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dari kelakuan penduduk konoha. Mereka tidak lagi memandangnya dengan pandangan yang seolah itu mengartikan jijik dan marah, tapi mereka melihatnya dengan senyuman.

Naruto pun sendiri juga merasa heran, ada apa ini sebenarnya?, apa mereka semua terkena genjutsu. Ataukah mereka hanya berakting belaka, ada apa sebenarnya?. Naruto pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri.

Naruto dan Haku terus berjalan, sampai Naruto ingat akan membelikan baju untuk Haku dan dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun mencari-cari toko baju yang bagus di konoha, dia pun menemukan sebuah toko baju yang tidak terlalu besar tapi kelihatan ramai akan pengunjung. Naruto pun berjalan masuk di ikuti oleh Haku.

Naruto pun menemukan baju yang menarik perhatiannya, meskipun harganya yang tergolong mahal tapi itu di hiraukan oleh Naruto. Dia pun sudah mengambil baju tersebut, lalu berjalan mengahmpiri Haku.

"Haku-chan, pesanlah baju yang kau suka. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu dengan memegang baju yang sudah di bungkus oleh kantong plastik.

Haku langsung melihat Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia pun langsung mengangguk dengan semangat masa muda dan langsung mencoba-coba baju yang di lihatnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah Haku, kemudian dia menggumam seperti 'dasar perempuan' dan di susul oleh gelengan kepalanya.

**Beberapa men-, ehh salah maksudku jam kemudian**

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto yang menunggu Haku memilah dan memilih baju yang dia sukai, akhirnya... akhirnya Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang menjaga kasir. Naruto pun menunjukkan semua baju yang di beli, dan sempat terkaget saat baju yang di belinya sangat banyak.

"berapa total semua ini, bang?" tanya Naruto yang memanggil penjaga kasir dengan sebutan 'bang' (WTF).

"semua ini totalnya 1.000.000 Ryo, mas." Ucap sang Abang kasir.

Mendengar ucapan dari abang kasir, mata Naruto melotot tidak percaya. 1.000.000 Ryo itu sama dengan memburu tiga missing-nin Rank-S, apa itu tidak berlebihan?. Dengan tubuh lesu, perlahan-lahan Naruto mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Dan dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak ikhlas, dia pun memberikan uangnya.

"terima kasih, kapan-kapan datang lagi ya..." ucap sang Abang kasir.

Naruto pun berjalan puang dengan lesu, sedangkan Haku... dia berkali-kali tersenyum saat melihat bawaannya. Memang, tabungan Naruto mungkin masih tinggal sekitar 8.000.000 Ryo. Dan itu adalah hasil dari berburu missing-nin selama tiga tahun saat berlatih bersama Jiraiya, dan dia sekarang sudah menghabiskan 1.000.000 Ryo dalam satu hari, kalau di hitung-hitung 1.000.000 Ryo itu bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya selama mungkin satu tahun.

**Di apartemen Naruto**

Naruto dan Haku sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto, dan mereka sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Haku-chan, aku mau mencoba bajuku dulu ya?" ucap Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"iya Naruto-kun." Jawab Haku yang duduk di ruang tamu.

Setelah beberapa menit

Tap...tap...tap

"nah... bagaimana penampilanku Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto yang berada di depan Haku.

Kedua pipi Haku mulai memanas saat melihat sosok di depannya, dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, Haku mencoba bicara. "ta-tampan s-s-se-sekali, Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku yang pada ucapan terakhirnya dia melompat memeluk Naruto.

Memang Haku berbicara benar apa adanya, sekarang sosok Naruto sedang memakai dalaman baju berwarna hitam tapi di sisi depannya berwarna putih berlengan panjang, dengan lapisan jubah tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan kerah setinggi dagu, memakai celana hitam dan sepatuh boot sedikit tinggi berwarna biru, serta sarung tangan berwarna putih setengah lengan (kalo bingung, liat aja penampilan 'Jin Kisaragi' di mbah google, tapi tanpa selendang di kedua tangannya).

Tok...tok...tok

Sedang asik-asiknya Haku memeluk Naruto (yang sepertinya tidak ikhlas), sebuah ketukan pintu mengganggu acara Haku.

"siapa sih yang mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat." Omel Haku.

"biar aku saja yang membukanya Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto yang mencoba menghidari Haku.

KRIIEEKK

Naruto pun membukakan pintu, dan terlihat seorang anbu berambut ungu dengan topeng kucing yang menghiasi wajahnya. Anbu itu sedikit terpaku saat melihat Naruto, dan beberapa saat dia kembali dari lamunannya.

Naruto pun mencoba membuka percakapan, "ada apa Neko-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Hokage-sama memanggilmu, Naruto-kun." Terdengar suara yang identik dengan perempuan dengan sedikit menggema (mungkin karena efek topeng).

"ada apa Hokage-jiji memanggilku?" tanya Naruto(lagi).

"aku tidak tahu, aku hanya di suruh untuk memanggilmu saja." Ucap Anbu lalu pergi dengan shunsin.

"Haku-chan, aku pergi dulu untuk di panggil Hokage.." ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"baiklah Naruto-kun." Jawab Haku dari dalam rumah.

Naruto pun kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan menghilang dengan shunsin angin miliknya.

**Di tempat Hokage**

Di tempat Hokage sekarang telah berkumpul semua ninja konoha yang levelnya dari chuunin sampai jounin. Mereka semua sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang akan di umumkan oleh Hokage, ruangan tersebut memang cukup besar untuk menampung orang banyak, tetapi apakah tidak terasa panas juga berkumpul di ruangan tersebut dengan suara-suara yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

ZWUSSHH

Terasa sedikit angin berhembus dari suatu pusaran yang menyejukkan ruangan tersebut, semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung menatap ke arah datangnya hembusan angin itu tercipta. Perlahan-lahan hembusan angin tadi menghilang, dan hanya menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning dengan baju birunya yang berwarna biru.

Seketika saat sosok itu datang dengan shunsin anginnya, Anbu yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda, tapi langsung di hentikan oleh Hokage dengan memberi tanda dengan jari. Dan itu langsung membuat para Anbu kembali berdiri dengan tegap.

"ada apa gerangan memanggil hamba, Hokage-jiji? Dan, ada apa di sini?" ucap Naruto yang melihat sekelilingnya di penuhi oleh shinobi konoha.

"aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menunjukkan 'pedang' yang kau miliki, Naruto." Ucap Hokage tegas.

"dari mana engkau tahu Hokage-jiji?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dramatis.

Hokage langsung sweetdrop saat mendengar nada bicara Naruto, "aku di beritahu oleh Kakashi." Jawab Hokage singkat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang Hokage, Naruto langsung melemparkan deahtglare panas ke arah Kakashi, yang hanya di balas 'eye smile' dari Kakashi. Dengan berat hati, Naruto mengeluarkan satu gulungan dari kantong ninjanya. Lalu menggigit jempol kanannya, dan memoleskan sedikit ke arah tanda segel yang berada di gulungan.

BOFT

Muncul asap di sekitar Naruto, menandakan bahwa sesuatu akan keluar setelah asap menghilang. Dengan sedikit hembusan angin dari jendela, perlahan-lahan asap pun mulai pudar, dan menampakkan dua pedang yang berbeda warna. Yang satu berwarna biru sedang di pegang di tangan kiri Naruto, dan yang satu lagi sedang tergelangtung indah di punggung Naruto.

"ini dia, koleksiku Jiji." Ucap Naruto.

Sang Hokage sedikit terkejut, ketika merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan dari pedang yang di bawa Naruto.

"bolehkah aku melihatnya lebih dekat, Naruto." Ucap Hokage.

"boleh-boleh saja, asal jangan sampai memegangnya." Naruto pun mulai berjalan mendekati Hokage.

"kenapa?" pertanyaan sang Hokage yang singkat, padat, dan jelas tersebut di tujukan untuk Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, aku Cuma mengingatkannya saja, kalau tidak mungkin nanti tubuhmu akan membeku Jiji." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit nada cuek.

Naruto pun sudah berada di hadapan sang Hokage, lalu dia meletakkan dua pedang tersebut di atas meja sang Hokage.

"wah..! pedang yang sangat bagus." Ucap Hokage.

Sang Hokage mencoba memegang _Yukianesa_, tapi saat memegang _yukianesa_ tangannya mulai membeku. Es yang membeku di tangan kanan sang Hokage tersebut terus merambat sampai memenuhi satu lengan, semua yang melihat itu shock, apalagi dengan ninja chuunin yang tidak kuat mentalnya langsung pingsan.

"ba-bagaimana i-ini Naruto?" tanya Hokage yang mulai panik.

Naruto mendesah, dan mulai berjalan dengan bosan ke arah Hokage. "hah... sudah ku bilang kan?" ucap Naruto yang tak menghiraukan kepanikan sang Hokage.

Naruto pun menyentuh _yukianesa_-nya, dan mengalirkan sedikit chakranya. Kemudian es yang sudah membekukan lengan kanan Hokage, perlahan-lahan mulai hilang dan lenyap. Saat esnya sudah hilang sepenuhnya, sang Hokage sedikit menjauhi _yukianesa_ dan berdehem untuk menyadarkan para shinobi di depannya.

"EHEM, EHEM, tujuan asli kita berkumpul di sini adalah tentang ujian chuunin tahun ini. Yang di laksanakan besok lusa, dan kita yang akan menjadi tuan rumahnya." Ucap Hokage yang langsung menggemparkan seluruh shinobi yang ikut rapat.

"baiklah, itu adalah tujuan rapat kali ini. Kalian boleh bubar." Lanjut sang Hokage dan menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

**Time skip (beberapa jam kemudian)**

Team 7 sedang berkumpul di training ground 7 untuk menunggu sang Sensei, mereka sudah menunggu sudah hampir 1 jam lebih. Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka bertiga sedang tertidur di bawah pohon besar yang rindang dengan pulasnya. Mungkin saja mereka bertiga ingin menikmati saat-saat damai seperti sekarang ini, memang dari tadi mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin (di kejar FANS) yang sangat melelahakan.

Mereka bertiga terus tertidur, sampai-sampai tidak merasakan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"hey-hey, sampai kapan kalian mau tidur di sini." Ucap Kakashi yang menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"enngghh..."

Hanya lenguhan Sasuke yang terdengar ketika Kakashi mencoba membangunkannya, Kakashi pun mencoba pada Sakura yang hanya di balas lenguhan juga, dan dirinya mencoba pada Naruto yang hanya di balas badan Naruto yang menggeliat tidak senang.

Dan akhirnya sang Sensei pun pasrah akan keadaan nasibnya sendiri, tidak di sangka, Kakashi ikutan berbaring di bawah pohon tersebut dan mulai memejamkan matanya (tapi tidak dengan instingnya).

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

"ENNNGGHHH... nyenyak sekali tidurku." Ucap Naruto yang merenggangkan ototnya.

"iya Naruto-kun, tidurku juga sangat nyenyak." Ucap Sakura yang juga bangun.

"bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, sama saja. Tidurku juga sangat nyenyak." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mereka bertiga mulai merasakan sesuatu di antara mereka. Dan tak di sangka-sangka, sebongkah mayat dengan ukurang orang dewasa sedang terkapar dengan buku nista (icha-icha paradise) menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto pun mempunyai ide iseng untuk mengerjai Senseinya, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan _yukianesa_, menempelkan ujung pedang itu ke badan Kakashi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh kakashi mulai membeku dan hanya menyisahkan kepalanya saja.

Sontak Kakashi langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan dan hawa dingin yang di rasakannya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kakashi dengan sedikit nada panik.

"hehehe, aku cuma iseng saja kok Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"tolong lepaskan aku Naruto." Pinta Kakashi.

"dengan satu 'syarat'." Ucap Naruto dengan menekan kata syarat.

"baiklah, apa itu?" ucap Kakashi yang langsung memunculkan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah Naruto.

"kau tidak boleh telat lagi, dan tidak boleh membaca buku nista itu selama satu bulan." Ucap Naruto.

"TTTIIIIIDDDAAAAKKKK..." teriak Kakashi dengan dramatis.

"kalau engkau tidak sanggup, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi es itu akan selalu membekukanmu, Kakashi-sensei. HAHAHAHAHA." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa jahat dramatis di akhir kalimatnya.

"hah... baiklah, akan ku lakukan syarat itu. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku dulu." Ucap Kakashi pasrah, dari pada terus membeku dan membusuk di tempat itu.

"dengan senang hati, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kekanakan.

Kakashi pun akhirnya terbebas dari kematiannya, dan mulai meregangkan ototnya yang terasa dingin.

"baiklah, aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk merekomendasikan kalian untuk ujian chuunin dua hari lagi. Apa kalian mau?" ucap Kakashi yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"baiklah, dua hari lagi kalian datanglah ke akademi untuk melaksanakan ujian pertama." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung pergi dengan shunsinnya.

**To be Continue...**

**A/N: yosh akhirnya chapter 6 update! Dan akhirnya ujian UAS ku sudah selesai, tak ada lagi galau dan tak ada lagi kekhawatiran. Dan aku hanya harus menghadapi UN di bulan depan, doa'kan lulus ya minna... yap itu saja yang aku sampaikan, saatnya membalas Review...**

**Dede Dindin: **ya! Sasuke akan di beri pedang **Excalibur **oleh Naruto.

**Yami: **aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, karena berdasarkan imajinasi saya, Naruto Cuma akan mempunyai 2 pedang saja.

**Dark blushter: ** ya! Saya sedikit terinspirasi oleh Galerian-senpai, tapi itu hanya untuk '_Pairing'_nya saja.

**Mitsuka sakurai: **oke! Thanks Reviewnya.

**Monkey D nico: **wkwkwk, di tunggu hasil nilai UTS-nya.

**Vin'Diesel No Giza: **pedang dewa yang mana nih?, Naruto tidak akan mengoleksi semuanya, dan tidak memakai semuanya. Karena pedang dewa itu akan merespon baik, jika pedang tersebut bisa di kendalikan. Dan kalo tidak bisa di kendalikan, maka pedang tersebut yang akan mengendalikan si pemakai. Yah... bisa di bilang seperti memiliki jiwa sendiri.

**Gray Areader: **memang dulu Naruto sempat menyukai Hinata, akan tetapi persaannya perlahan-lahan hilang karena tidak pernah ketemu, Hinata tidak akan berpasangan dengan siapapun.

** : **tidak!, Naruto hanya akan mendapatkan 2 pedang.

**Uzumaki 21: **OKE!

**Gembel Elit: **oke, thanks udah Review.

**Yap saya hanya bisa segitu saja untuk membalas pertanyaan dari para reader's tercinta, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya, yang sebenarnya memang tidak bagus.**

**Maafkan kalo ada kesalahan kata, saya ucapkan selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEWnya hehehe. Kobarkan terus semangat masa muda, karena hidup itu indah YEE...(nge-rap ala BEE). Baiklah saya mohon pamit, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**SAYONARA...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Son of Oreacle**

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON.**

**Rating: T**

Sebelumnya:

"baiklah, aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk merekomendasikan kalian untuk ujian chuunin dua hari lagi. Apa kalian mau?" ucap Kakashi yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"baiklah, dua hari lagi kalian datanglah ke akademi untuk melaksanakan ujian pertama." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung pergi dengan shunsinnya.

***(S)(O)(O)***

**Chapter 7 : Preparation for Chuunin exam**

Tap...tap...tap

CEKLEK

KRIETT...

"Tadaima..."

"okaerinasai..."

"apa kau sudah masak untuk malam ini Haku-chan?"

"ya Naruto-kun, semuanya sudah ku siapkan."

"kau memang bisa menjadi istri yang baik Haku-chan, hehehe."

"N-naruto-kun bisa saja."

"hehehe, baiklah ayo kita makan."

Kepulangan Naruto setelah pertemuan dengan team 7 , di sambut hangat oleh Haku. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan, dengan di selingi godaan Naruto terhadap Haku.

Setelah makan, Naruto berpamitan ke Haku lagi untuk menemui Hokage. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Narutp pun sudah sampai di depan gerbang kantor hokage yang di jaga oleh dua chuunin.

"hey, berhenti! Siapa kau?" ucap salah satu penjaga saat melihat Naruto berjalan di kegelapan.

Naruto pun terus berjalan, menghiraukan ucapan sang penjaga. Kedua penjaga itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk melawan Naruto yang masih berjalan.

Setelah terus berjalan, Naruto akhirnya berada di bawah sebuah lampu di pinggir jalan. Dirinya melihat bingung ke arah kedua orang yang sedang berjaga di depan gerbang kantor hokage.

"ada apa kalian ini? Seperti melihat musuh saja." Ucap Naruto enteng.

Kedua penjaga langsung menurunkan kuda-kudanya saat melihat orang yang berjalan adalah Naruto. "ohh, ternyata anda Namikaze-sama. Ku kira yang tadi berjalan itu musuh hehehe." Ucap penjaga yang tadi mengancam Naruto.

"Namikaze-sama? Apa aku gak salah dengar?" kata Naruto sambil ngobok-ngobok telinga kanannya.

"ya, benar. Sebenarnya ada apa anda malam-malam ke sini? Apa anda mau menemui Hokage-sama?" ucap penjaga itu.

"ya, aku mau menemui Hokage-jiji." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"kalau begitu, silahkan masuk Namikaze-sama." Kata penjaga tadi sambil mengantar Naruto masuk.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, mungkin nanti dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada hokage. Kenapa semua ninja di konoha tau identitasnya sebagai anak dari seorang Minato Namikaze, dan kelakuan penduduk tadi pagi? Mungkin semuanya harus di pertanyakan.

.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok

"masuk."

"hay, Hokage-jiji."

"ohh, hay Naruto-kun. Ada apa engkau malam-malam ke sini?"

"aku hanya mau menanyakan hal kecil padamu Hokage-jiji."

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto-kun?"

"itu, soal... mengapa ninja konoha tau kalau aku seorang Namikaze? Dan mengapa para penduduk bersikap ramah terhadapku? Apa yang Jiji lakukan terhadap mereka?." Naruto memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terhadap Hokage, yang membuat Hokage melongo tidak percaya.

"yang membuat semua ninja konoha tau identitasmu itu karena kau memberitahunya sendiri, dan soal para penduduk yang bersikap ramah padamu, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hokage dengan nada bosan, yang membuat Naruto melongo.

"kapan aku membocorkannya?" gumam Naruto.

"saat kau mengikuti tes genin, kan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. 'namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' begitulah yang ku dengar dari Iruka." Ucap Hokage yang kembali menggarap 'PR'nya.

"ahh, iya aku ingat. Hehehe, aku keceplosan." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa masih ada lagi?" ucap Hokage yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto.

"masih ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

Hokage yang mendengar nada serius di ucapan Naruto, langsung melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak kalah serius. "apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Hokage.

"menurut informasi dari mata-mataku yang berada di Sunagakure, Sunagakure akan mengirim anggotanya tiga genin. Dan salah satu dari tiga genin tersebut adalah seorang jinchuriki ichibi." Ucap Naruto dengan informasi tingkat tinggi.

Hokage membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar, saking kagetnya. "kau jangan bercanda Naruto, kalo desa lain mengirimkan seorang jinchurikinya ke sini. Maka.."

"ya, mereka berniat mendeklarasi perang terhadap kita." Ucap Naruto mantap

Hokage langsung memasang wajah depresi, sudah cukup dirinya merasakan dua kali perang besar shinobi. Dan sekarang dirinya akan merasakan kembali kejadian tersebut, untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dia menghela nafas. "hah... aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya ini semua akan terjadi, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melewati perang antar desa lagi." Keluh Hokage.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau, kita tetap akan menjalani perang. Dan kita harus mempersiapkannya mulai dari sekarang, dan untuk semua anbu yang mendengar informasi ini. Segera sebarkan informasi ini kepada semua chuunin dan jounin di desa ini, tapi jangan sampai informasi ini bocor ke telinga penduduk sipil. Kalau itu terjadi, maka kepanikan akan terjadi dan shinobi beserta jinchuriki sunagakure akan sadar kalau rencana mereka terbongkar. Baiklah, KERJAKAN." Ucap Naruto tegas.

Dan dua dari tiga anbu pun berangkat seperti yang Naruto ucapkan, yang tersisa hanya satu anbu yang bertugas melindungi hokage.

"baiklah Jiji, karena sudah larut. Aku mau pulang dulu." Ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar.

**Time skip (esok harinya)**

Terlihat team 7 sekarang sedang berkumpul di basecamp mereka. Mereka bertiga sedang bermalas-malasan karena tidak ada misi untuk minggu-minggu ini, semua anggota chuunin dan jounin terlihat sibuk dan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya setelah mendengar berita tentang kedatangan seorang jinchuriki dari sunagakure membuat semua chuunin dan bahkan jounin menjadi sedikit panik.

Dua jam nanti, tepat jam 12 siang akan di adakan rapat para chuunin, jounin, dan seluruh kepala klan yang ada di konoha. Membahas tentang persiapan ujian chuunin sekaligus masalah pertahanan yang akan di lakukandi konoha.

Tak luput dari itu, sekarang pun sudah ada beberapa anbu yang bertugas berjaga di daerah yang rawan di serang oleh pihak musuh. Dan itu pun di perkirakan masih belum cukup untuk menjaga keamanan konoha walaupun sementara, oleh karena itu dibutuhkan rapat oleh semua dewan konoha, untuk mengantisipasi kehancuran atau kerugian serta kesalamata seluruh penduduk konoha.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan kembali, seorang remaja yang masih genin ikut di undang di rapat tersebut. Remaja dengan rambut blonde dan bermata saphire tersebut juga sedikit kaget saat dirinya ikut di undang di dalam rapat, tapi keterkagetan itu hilang ketika yang mengundangnya adalah pihak personal yang berperan penting di dalam desa, Hokage.

Dan pemuda genin yang kita sebut tadi, sekarang sedang terlibat perbincangan antara dua orang temannya yang sedang dalam keadaan saling ngambek.

"bisakah kau diam sebentar saja, cerewet."

"apa kau bilang?, cerewet?"

"iya, aku bilang diam CEREWET..."

"bilang cerewet lagi, maka kau akan terbang ke gedung hokage."

"coba saja kalau bisa, cerewet..."

"awas kau... HYAAHH..."

Naruto yang melihat kedua anggota teamnya yang sedang kejar-kejaran, hanya memasang wajah sweetdrop. Dirinya ingin sekali membela Sasuke, tetapi nanti malah terkena pukulan monster Sakura. Ingin mencegah Sakura, malah tambah bonyok wajahnya. Yah bagaimana lagi, Naruto hanya melihat pertengkaran kedua mahluk nista di depannya dengan mulut terbungkam dan ekspresi aneh.

"hey...hey... sudahlah, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak." Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dan kedua orang yang sedang main kejar-kejaran tadi langsung berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Naruto yang melihat kedua temannya memandangi dirinya seperti itu, Naruto sedikit ngeri dan risih akibat tatapan aneh teman se-teamnya.

"ke-kenapa, kalian melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Naruto was-was.

Sakura pun menghela nafas dan mengubah ekspresinya seperti biasa. "tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun." Ucap sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara, "hah... baiklah, dua hari lagi kita akan berkumpul di academy ninja. Tempat di mana kita akan mengikuti ujian chuunin tahap pertama, kalian mengerti." Kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"dan untukmu Sasuke, aku ada 'sesuatu' untukmu." Lanjut Naruto yang melihat ke arah Sasuke dan merogoh kantong doraemon... EH! Salah, maksudku kantong ninjanya.

Naruto mengeluarkan suatu gulungan, menggigit jempolnya lalu mengoleskan sedikit darah di tempat sampul gulungan. Dan...

BOFT

Asap keluar dari tubuh Naruto, penampilan dari tubuh Naruto tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja Naruto kini membawa dua pedang, yang satu di pegang di tangan kiri dan yang satu lagi bertengger indah di punggungnya.

Naruto pun mengambil pedang yang berada di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ambilah..." ucap Naruto dengan pedang berada di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan dengan ragu-ragu mengambil pedang yang di sodorkan Naruto. Saat memegang pedang yang di sodorkan Naruto **(Excalibur)**, terlihat perubahan singkat pada mata Sasuke.

Mata yang tadinya berwarna hitam legam, berubah menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan saat Sasuke memegang Excalibur. Sasuke memang tak menyadarinya, tapi Naruto melihat jelas kejadian tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan Excalibur." Ucap Naruto.

Mata Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi 'black onyx' lagi. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"apa kau tadi merasakan kekuatan pedang itu?" tanya Naruto serius.

"ya, aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa saat aku memegang pedang ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum ke arah pedang Excalibur.

"berarti kau sudah menyetujui kontrak yang di berikan oleh pedang itu, kekuatan yang kau rasakan barusan adalah tanda pedang itu memberikan kontrak padamu. Jika kau menerima kekuatan tadi, berarti kau menyetujui kontrak dan sebaliknya." Ucap Naruto.

"dan ingat, pedang dewa itu memiliki jiwa sendiri. Jika kau tak sepaham dengan pedang tersebut, maka kau akan di kendalikan oleh pedangmu sendiri. Dan yang ku berikan padamu adalah pedang Excalibur atau pedang cahaya, kau tahu kan cahaya selalu bermusuhan dengan kegelapan. Maka dari itu, janganlah ada sedikitpun memiliki sifat 'gelap' jika kau tak ingin di kendalikan seperti orang memiliki sebelumnya(Takiyama Tatsuki)." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguka mantap, dan memberikan tatapan kepercayaan kepada Naruto. "aku mengerti Naruto, aku akan memakainya dengan baik. Dan terima kasih." Ucap sasuke yang tersenyum tulus pada akhir kalimatnya.

"baiklah, karena sekarang sudah tepat tengah hari. Aku mau pergi untuk makan siang dulu, jaa ne." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang dari hadapan teamnya.

**Di kantor Hokage**

Suasana di dalam gedung hokage sekarang sangat ramai, semua shinobi (kecuali tingkatan genin) sedang bekerja dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah mendengar kabar tentang jinchuriki sunagakure yang di kirim ke konoha untuk ujian chuunin, semua shinobi konoha terlihat panik.

Tapi untung saja berita ini tak sampai bocor ke telinga warga sipil di konoha, kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka semuanya akan semakin berantakan. Bayangkan saja (kalo kalian bisa berimajinasi hehehe), para shinobi konoha saja sampai di buat panik setelah mendengar berita tersebut, apalagi kalau warga sipil tahu tentang berita ini. Pasti semuanya akan bertambah berantakan, dan itu akan membuat semua anggota dari Sunagakure menjadi curiga.

Jika semua di gedung hokage sedang panik, berbeda dengan shinobi muda bersurai kuning dan bermata shapire yang sedang berjalan santai menuju gedung hokage, dialah Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai di depan gerbang gedung hokage, dirinya langsung di persilahkan masuk oleh kedua ninja yang bertuga menjaga gerbang. Saat Naruto membuka pintu masuk, Naruto melihat seluruh penghuni sedang berlari-lari dengan panik.

Dan saat itu juga, para shinobi yang tadinya lari-lari tidak karuan, terdiam melihat pintu masuk yang terbuka. Satu dari mereka diam dan melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dan temannya yang melihat rekannya berhenti ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah pandangan temannya yang berhenti itu, dan itu terjadi terus menerus, sampai pada akhirnya semua yang berada di ruangan itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

Satu persatu shinobi yang berhenti tadi langsung menyunggingkan senyuman, apa yang di lihat mereka adalah suatu kehormatan. Bertemu dengan satu-satunya 'Legasi' dari sang _Konoha no Kirroi Senko_ adalah sebuah kehormatan, bagaimana tidak? Sang _Kirroi Senko_ sendiri adalah pahlawan pada perang besar shinobi ke-3, membantai hampir seluruh shinobi yang di kirim untuk melakukan serangan ke konoha seorang diri.

Itu mungkin terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal, menghabisi musuh yang berjumlah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan seorang diri adalah hal gila. Mungkin seseorang yang baru mendengar hal ini berpikir 'itu adalah hasil imajinasi', tetapi tidak bagi orang yang melihat dengan mata kepalaya sendiri.

_Konoha no Kirroi Senko _atau yang kita kenal sebagai Yondaime hokage dan bernama Minato Namikaze adalah orang yang melakukan pembantaian itu.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

Naruto yang sedang di pandangi semua orang di depannya merasa sedikit risih, "ke-kenapa kalian me-melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu Namikaze-sama." Ucap seorang shinobi yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas di kedua tangannya.

"ya, sebuah kehormatan bertemu dengan anda..."

"ya, benar..."

"ya..."

"ya..."

Dan ruangan itu pun kembali ramai dengan kedatangan Naruto, Naruto yang di beri sambutan seperti itu hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Naruto pun kembali berjalan, melewati setiap shinobi yang tersenyum padanya.

Saat Naruto sudah menaiki tangga ke lantai 2, semua shinobi yang tadinya diam, sekarang sudah mulai berlari-lari lagi. Dan Naruto sendiri sekarang sedang berjalan menyuusuri setiap lorong jalan yang menuju tempat pertemuan rapat, setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto pun sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan rapat. Naruto menghela nafas karena sedikit gugup di pertemuan (Rapat) pertamanya.

Tok...tok...tok

"MASUK." Ucap seseorang dari dalam dengan sedikit berteriak.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang memegang gagang pintu. Semua shinobi (sekaligus kepala klan) turut menoleh ke arah pintu terbuka dan mendapati Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"e... a-apa aku terlambat?" ujar Naruto yang masih memegang gagang pintu.

"ohh, kau tidak terlambat Naruto-kun. Kemarilah, duduklah di sampingku." Ucap sang hokage sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto pun berjalan di antara barisan shinobi yang berkumpul, setelah berhasil menerobos barisan itu, Naruto sudah duduk di sebelah kanan hokage. Tapi anehnya, kursi yang di duduki Naruto adalah kursi yang di sediakan hanya untuk kepala klan saja.

Naruto beranggapan seperti itu karena, semua yang duduk adalah kepala klan seperti Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, dan masih banyak lagi (aslinya sih gk tau, hehe Gomen).

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hokage, "Hokage-jiji, kenapa aku kau suruh duduk di sini? Bukannya yang duduk di sini hanya para anggota kepala klan saja?" tanya Naruto.

Hokage pun tersenyum atas pertanyaan Naruto. "karena kau akan menjadi kepala klan, dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki." Jawab Hokage.

"tapi kan aku masih belum memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi kepala klan Jiji?" rutuk Naruto.

"aku tunggu kau sampai saat itu terjadi, dan aku percaya karena kau adalah cucuku." Ucap Hokage sambil memegang puncak kepala Naruto.

"BAIKLAH, KARENA SEMUANYA SUDAH BERKUMPUL. MARI KITA MULAI RAPAT INI."

.

.

.

.

"huft... melelahkan sekali, padahal hanya membahas tentang strategi."

"kau enak baru pertama kali merasakannya, sedangkan aku sudah berulang kali merasakan rapat yang membosankan itu."

"tapi kalau tidak ada acara seperti itu, maka kita yang akan jadi kerepotan nantinya. Apalagi kalau ada perubahan rencana serangan dari musuh, malah lebih merepotkan nantinya."

"iya sih... memang tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, kalau rapat itu ada baiknya juga."

"hah... kau selalu saja mengeluh Kakashi-sensei, PAYAH."

"hehehe, AKU RA POPO."

Terlihat akrab sekali melihat guru dan muridnya saling berbincang di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, mungkin orang yang pertama kali melihat mereka beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah kakak-adik. Tapi padahal mereka bukan saudara.

Mereka berdua pun berpisah di jalan bercabang empat, atau yang biasa kita sebut perempatan. Karena rumah mereka berbeda arah.

Setelah Naruto sampai di apartemennya, dirinya langsung masuk dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh Haku. Naruto pun langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi, setelah keluar Naruto langsung makan masakan Haku yang enak. Yah! Seperti biasa.

**Time skip (esok paginya)**

Sinar matahari sudah menyambut hari ini, semua orang sudah terbangun dari kematian sementara mereka (tidur). Tetapi berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita, dia sedang tidur di atas sofa yang menurutnya nyaman dengan kaki kanan yang berada di atas sandaran sofa.

Tapi seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih, berambut hitam yang di gerai bebas, dengan clemek berwarna putih di depan badannya menghampiri tokoh utama kita (Naruto).

Wanita itu sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda di depannya tidur dengan posisi yang unik, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Dengan segera, wanita itu membangunkan sang pemuda untuk segera sarapan.

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun... ayo cepat bangun, katanya kau ada pertemuan dengan team serta senseimu." Ucap Haku dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kiri Naruto.

"engghhhh... lima menit lagi sayang..." lenguh Naruto yang tidak mau bangun.

Haku pun kembali berdiri dari posisinya berjongkok tadi, Haku memasang wajah kesal akibat ulah Naruto. Dengan gerakan seperti mengingkis lengan baju (padahal gak ada lengan bajunya) di kedua tangannya, Haku bersiap melakukan 'jurus andalannya' untuk membangunkan Naruto. Jurus andalannya yaitu mencubit hidung Naruto dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

SWUSSHH

WIINGG

JLEEBB

(yang di atas adalah efek suara ketika tangan Haku meluncur dan menjepit hidung Naruto.)

Dengan sekali tekan dan sekali tarik, pasti Naruto akan langsung bangun dengan teriak-teriak gaje.

SWWUUTTT (efek suara ketika Haku menarik tangannya ke atas).

"IITTTAAAAIII..."

"HAKU-CHAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak Naruto yang memegangi hidungnya yang memerah.

Haku hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya. "salahmu sendiri Naruto-kun, itulah akibatnya ketika kau tidak mau bangun." Ujar Haku dengan nada manjanya.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah cemberut ketika mendengar ucapan Haku, Naruto pun bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritualnya. Setelah mandi, Naruto langsung memakai pakaian yang biasa di pakai lalu menuju ruang makan yang sudah di tunggu oleh Haku.

Setelah makan, Naruto pun berpamitan kepada Haku (tidak lupa ciuman di pipinya). Dan Naruto pun berjalan menyusuri jalan di konoha, di liputi senyuman dari para warga, Naruto pun membalasnya. Tak beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto pun sudah sampai di training ground 7 yang menjadi markas dari team 7.

Terlihat di sana team 7(Sasuke dan Sakura) sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, seperti Sasuke yang mengayunkan Excalibur ke arah kanan dan kiri. Dengan Sakura yang sedang melamun sendirian.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju teamnya, "yo, Sasuke, Sakura." Sapa Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang di angkat.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "yo, Naruto." Balas Sasuke.

"ehh... Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "aku tidak tahu, dari tadi dia terlihat murung." Ucap Sasuke.

"ayo kita hampiri Sakura." Ucap Naruto yang di beri anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke Sakura, "hey, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya, "e-ehh, apa?"

Naruto sweetdrop, "hah... ternyata kau tidak mendengarkanku." Keluh Naruto. "sebenarnya kenapa kau dari tadi melamun?" lanjut Naruto.

"emm... e-eto... sebenarnya aku memikirkan ujian chuunin besok." Jawabnya dengan nada khawatir.

"kau tidak usah khawatir Sakura, masih ada aku dan kekasihmu(sambil menyenggol Sasuke) yang akan melindungimu." Kata Naruto yang langsung di beri deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"arigatou Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura yang sudah kembali ke sifatnya semula.

BOFFT

Muncul kepulan asap di belakang team 7, tapi team 7 sudah tau siapa yang akan datang.

"YO..." sapa seseorang yang masih berada di kepulan asap.

"sudahlah Kakashi-sensei, langsung ke inti pembicaraan saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"ohh... begitu ya, baiklah ini adalah formulir untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin besok." Kakashi memberikan tiga kertas kepada team 7, "lalu, setelah kalian mengisinya, besok kalian serahkan ke panitia yang berada di akademi, mengerti." Lanjut Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

Perjalanan awal pertarungan mereka baru saja di mulai, bagaimanakah kejadian dari ujian chuunin yang akan datang?. Silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

**To be Continue**

**A/N: Yo, minna. Bagaimanakah cerita di atas? Pasti membosankan menurut kalian, kan? Iya pasti lah membosankan, karena tidak ada adegan 'fight'nya sama sekali. Aku minta maaf ya, kalo membosankan.**

**Bagaimana lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa nulis, soalnya sudah ngedeketin UNAS. Dan untuk minggu lalu aku tidak bisa update karena, senin kemarin ada 'try out' dari dinas yang menghalangiku untuk mengupdate ceritanya.**

**Dan maaf lagi kalo ceritanya pendek, bukannya tidak ada inspirasi, tapi karena kepentingan UNAS yang menghalangi saya (lagi). Baiklah, waktunya membalas REVIEW...**

**Nokia7610: **pairnya Naruto x Haku.

**Altadinata: **thanks'

** 7x: **Naruto di sini gk punya 5 elemen dasar, lebih lengkapnya nanti lihat di bawah.

**Roni Uzumaki: **aku gak bisa buat Naruto selingkuh, hehehe.

**Nara naruto: **nanti profilnya di bawah.

**Elis khuciki: **udah aku usahain.

**Yukii Haruka: **okee.

**Issei-shan: **wah, udah gk bias. Karena udah aku tetapin pairnya.

** 'S: **thanks'

**Samsulae29: **okee.

**Vin'DieseL No Giz****a: **sedikit nafsu mungkin, hahahah #PLAK

**Dede Hibari****: **ya, Sasuke emang di beri Excalibur oleh Naruto. Tenang aja, sedikit bocoran memang Sasuke gak akan jadi jahat, tapi Sasuke akan membantu urusan di luar desa (nanti ceritanya aku buat kabur dari desa, tapi gk jahat).

**Arif303y: **Sasuke nanti di gigit oleh Orochimaru.

**Yuriko Rin: **semua orang tidak tau kekuatan Naruto (kecuali team7), Haku sudah tak menjadi ninja tapi kalo di butuhkan dia siap menjadi ninja lagi.

**Uzumaki21: **ujian chuunin memang seperti di canon, tapi nanti banyak yang aku ubah. Pertanyaan kedua, ada di chapter ini.

.

.

**Profil Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:**

-taijutsu: level D – level S

-ninjutsu: level D – level SSS

-kenjutsu: teknik pedang alami dari Yukianesa

-fuinjutsu: teknik menyegel barang (yang lain masih di rahasiakan oleh Author)

-genjutsu: -

-senjutsu: sage katak

-doujutsu: saat mode sage

-senjata: Yukianesa

**Yah mungkin kurang lengkap profilnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak punya daya imajinasi lagi kalau sudah menjelang UNAS. Dan mungkin chapter 8 akan update setelah UNAS, jadi di mohon sabar ya minna.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. SAYONARA….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Son of Oreacle**

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON, APALAGI TYPO.**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Naruto x Haku**

Sebelumnya:

"ohh... begitu ya, baiklah ini adalah formulir untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin besok." Kakashi memberikan tiga kertas kepada team 7, "lalu, setelah kalian mengisinya, besok kalian serahkan ke panitia yang berada di akademi, mengerti." Lanjut Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

**Chapter 8: The New Battle is Begin part 1 (New Enemy).**

**Hari ujian Chuunin.**

Pagi sudah menyambut, hari ini adalah hari di mana semuanya akan terlihat. Semua kemampuan, cara berpikir, serta kerja sama akan di tunjukan untuk satu tujuan, yaitu LOLOS. Semua team sudah mulai berdatangan untuk memulai langkah awal di ujian chuunin ini, semua pasti akan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka sampai maksimal.

Tak ada lagi kata mengejek, tak ada lagi kata untuk mencela, yang ada hanya pandangan mengintimidasi dari setiap mata. Seolah mereka adalah predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya, semua hanya diam dan saling meremehkan. Mungkin pandangan mereka seperti mengartikan 'tak ada lagi kawan', tapi kalau berpikir seperti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Ujian chuunin tahap pertama sudah di mulai sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, semua peserta hanya fokus terhadap kertas di depan muka mereka. Banyak ekspresi yang tergambar dari peserta yang ada, di mulai dari yang depresi, panik, ketakutan, wajah datar, mata lirik sana-sini, bahkan tidur(pasti shikamaru).

Sementara seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang bersidekap, kedua tangan yang di lipat di depan dadanya, matanya yang terpejam, sambil bersender di kursi yang di sediakan. Dia bukan bersantai atau sedang menikmati ketenangan (seperti shikamaru yang tidur), melainkan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

**Naruto mindscape"on"**

"Kurama, apa yang harus ku lakukan jika ichibi bangkit dan mangamuk di sini." Tanya Naruto pada sosok rubah besar yang terkurung di dalam jeruji.

"pakailah kekuatan maksimalmu." Jawab sang rubah a.k.a kurama dengan enteng.

"apa kau gila? Aku mungkin bisa saja mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku, tapi itu tak menjamin kalau aku bisa mengalahkan ichibi. Bahkan seorang sannin pun bisa mati kalau berhadapan dengan bijuu." Ucap Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"kalau begitu, apa maumu?" tanya Kurama.

"aku tidak tau, makanya aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Naruto sewot.

"hah... terserah padamu saja, aku mau tidur." Kurama langsung memutuskan koneksinya dengan Naruto.

**Naruto mindscape"off**

Naruto langsung membuka matanya, dia langsung teringat dengan ujian tahap pertama. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melihat soal yang belum di lihatnya sama sekali, Naruto langsung galau saat melihat soal di depannya. Dia menyesal, dia mengumpat, dia stres, dia gila, bahkan dia sampai membayangkan Haku sedang mandi di depannya (wkwkwk, ada saja pikiran mesum di saat menegangkan seperti ini. #PLAK).

Bagaimana di tidak stres, saat melihat soal yang tertulis jelas di kertas tersebut. Dan akhirnya Naruto frustasi...

"soal macam apa ini..."

"bab 1, matematika. Tentukan turunan dari rumus X+Y-(-3)+9X+6Y=3 (tulisan 3 di soal Naruto adalah gambar emoticon 'love' seperti di facebook)."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, 'wahh... soal macam apa tadi, dan apa-apaan gambar 'love' itu. Soal tadi adalah soal untuk orang gila, baiklah aku coba soal lain.' Batin Naruto teriak-teriak gaje.

"bab 2, fisika. Pada sebuah kawat penghantar dengan luas penampang 1 cm, mengalir muatan 100 mc dalam waktu 1s. Tentukan rapat arusnya?."

Naruto kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, 'ARRRGGHHH... soal ini tak lebih buruk dari soal di atas, aku ini ninja bukan seorang pelajar SMA. Siapa sih yang membuat soal ini?' batin Naruto kembali berteriak gaje.

'dari semua soal yang ku lihat, ini bukanlah soal untuk menguji seorang genin. Tapi kenapa petugas memberikan soal-soal seperti ini? Ayo berpikir... berpikir... mungkin kata-kata yang di sampaikan oleh Ibiki-san ada suatu maksud tertentu.' Batin Naruto sambil mengingat perkataan Ibiki (pengawas ujian chuunin).

'_dalam ujian chuunin tahap pertama ini, kalian semua akan mengerjakan tes tertulis dari kami. Oleh karena itu, bukan hanya aku yang akan mengawasi kalian semua. Aku akan di bantu oleh lima chuunin pilihanku, jadi ujian ini akan menjadi sulit. Dan ada satu peraturan yang harus kalian mengerti, kalian semua tidak boleh ketahuan mencontek. Kalau salah satu dari kalian ketahuan mencontek, kami tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian dari ujian ini. Mengerti?'_

Itulah yang di ingat Naruto, kata-kata dari pengawas yang bernama Ibiki Morino. Naruto mencoba mencari kalimat yang janggal dari perkataan Ibiki, sampai dia sadar akan sesuatu.

'kalian tidak boleh ketahuan mencontek...'

'...ketahuan mencontek...'

'...ketahuan mencontek...'

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto, membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Itu dia, ketahuan mencontek, itulah kata kuncinya. Kalau seandainya tidak ketahuan mencontek, berarti tidak apa-apa kan?

Naruto pun langsung menjawab soal-soal itu dengan asal, meskipun semua jawabannya di yakini 100 persen salah, Naruto tetap yakin dia akan lulus. Toh, pokoknya dia tidak mencontek.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

"hemm?"

"kenapa kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi dengan cepat? Padahal tadi ku lihat, kau sedang bermeditasi."

"hehehe, aku tadi ngawur Sasuke."

"maksudmu?"

"aku mengarang jawaban, hehehe."

"APA?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku tidak percaya kita bisa lolos karena jawaban ngawur?"

"kalau kalian tidak percaya... tanyakan saja pada Ibiki-sensei, soal nomor 1 aku jawab 'I LOVE U' karena aku tidak mengerti tanda bergambar 'love' di soal tersebut. Dan untuk soal nomor 2, aku menjawab 'tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang' itu saja."

Dua orang teman se-teamnya melongo tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari soal Naruto, bisa-bisanya Naruto menjawab dengan jawaban yang bisa di bilang 'ngawur total'. Padahal untuk mereka (Sasuke dan Sakura) harus bersusah payah lirik sana-sini untuk mencari jawaban, tapi itu seperti tidak bernilai sekarang (kecewa berat nih, hahahaha ^o^).

"hey, kenapa kalian masih melongo begitu? Kita hampir sampai di tujuan kedua (ujian tahap kedua)." Ucap Naruto.

"hah..." Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas bersama-sama.

**Setelah beberapa menit berjalan**

"hah... akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah gembira.

"Hn." Sambung Sasuke.

"tapi kelihatannya, masih banyak peserta yang belum datang." Ujar Naruto yang melihat sekelilingnya.

"iya, kau benar Naruto-kun." Jawab Sakura yang menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"NARRRUUUTTOOO..." terdengar teriakan di belakang team 7, karena penasaran team 7 pun (kecuali Naruto) menoleh ke arah belakang. Terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang, bermata aquamarine, dan berbaju ungu sedang berlari ke arah team 7.

Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat, melewati Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang di tuju gadis itu adalah Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu langsung memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang.

GREBB

"Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"setelah kita berpisah karena harus berada di tim masing-masing, aku selalu terbayang akan wajahmu..."

Gadis itu a.k.a Ino mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan mata terpejam dan tangan masih memeluk leher naruto dari belakang. Team 7 (terutama Sakura) yang melihat Ino hanya tertawa.

"hey, Ino-pig. Apa yang kau peluk itu, hah? Hahaha." Tanya Sakura yang berkata 'apa' yang seharusnya 'siapa'.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, sontak langsung membuka matanya dan langsung melihat 'siapa' atau 'apa' yang berada di pelukannya. Melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, ternyata yang berada di pelukan Ino sekarang adalah sebuah guling bukannya Naruto.

"SIAL, aku di tipu oleh Naruto-kun." Ucap Ino dengan wajah cemberut yang langsung di tertawakan oleh Sakura.

"kau tidak bisa dengan mudah begitu saja memeluk Naruto-kun, INO-PIG. Hahaha." Ucap Sakura yang kembali tertawa.

Shikamaru dan Chouji pun berjalan menghampiri Ino yang notabene adalah teman se-team mereka.

"hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" ucap Chouji sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"hah... merepotkan." Kalo yang ini kalian semua pasti tau siapa.

Tap...tap...tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka semua. Sasuke yang merasakan chakra familiar dari orang tersebut hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sakura yang ikut merasakannya langsung menengok dengan cepat dengan mata berbinar.

"hey semuanya..." ucap orang yang berjalan tadi.

"hay Naruto-kun." Balas Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn." Sasuke selalu melengkapi.

Ino yang mendengar nama Naruto, dengan cepat menoleh datangnya suara tadi. Wajah yang tadinya cemberut dan kesal, sekarang di gantikan dengan wajah penuh dengan 'love-love'. Tadinya Ino ingin berlari ke arah Naruto, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"BAIKLAH SEMUA..."

"...KARENA SEMUANYA SUDAH BERKUMPUL DI SINI, AKU AKAN MEMBACAKAN ATURAN UNTUK LOLOS DI UJIAN CHUUNIN TAHAP KEDUA INI..."

"...KALIAN SEMUA HARUS MENGUMPULKAN SEBUAH GULUNGAN YANG SALING BERKAITAN, KALAU KALIAN MENDAPATKAN GULUNGAN BUMI (sambil menunjukan gulungan yang berada di tangan) MAKA KALIAN HARUS MENCARI GULUNGAN LANGIT ATAU SEBALIKNYA..."

"...PERATURAN DI BABAK KEDUA INI, TIDAK ADA. JADI, JIKA KALIAN SALING MEMBUNUH PUN ITU TIDAK MENJADI MASALAH. BAIKLAH, AMBIL GULUNGAN TERSEBUT DI PANITIA YANG ADA. SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH." Seorang kunoichi yang tadinya membacakan aturan pun turun dari tempat pidato, sambil menampilkan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Semua team sudah bergerak untuk mendapatkan satu tujuan, LOLOS. Teriakan-teriakan tanda kesakitan, sudah mulai terdengar di setiap sudut hutan.

Shi no Mori (hutan kematian) adalah sebuah tempat yang memiliki kawasan pohon yang menjulang tinggi, dengan keangkeran luar biasa, dan tidak lupa dengan hewan-hewan yang tergolong buas dan liar yang masih di biarkan. Memang semua di biarkan seperti itu, karena kawasan Shi no Mori di pakai sebagai sarana untuk melatih mental seorang pengecut.

Di sini kita lihat team andalan kita (team 7) sedang melompati sebuah dahan ke dahan lain. Hanya beberapa menit saja, mereka sudah mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan yang di berikan panitia.

Mungkin mereka adalah yang paling cepat di antara team lain, kenapa? Karena saat team 7 merebut pasangan gulungan mereka dari team lain, team 7 hanya mengeluarkan aura wibawa (baca : deathglare Naruto) mereka, yang langsung membuat team lain takut seketika.

Perjalanan team 7 ke menara utama terhambat oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, memakai topi jerami, berbaju putih dengan tali tampar ungu yang terikat di pinggangnya. Team 7 langsung memandangnya dengan tajam (terutama Naruto).

"mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto yang tetap memandang tajam wanita tersebut.

"khu...khu...khu... aku hanya sedikit ada perlu dengan Uchiha itu." Ucap wanita itu.

Naruto memandang rekannya sejenak, terlihat di sana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menatap ke arah depan dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Naruto melebarkan matanya, dia memang sudah kebal dengan ancaman deathglare dari seorang musuh, tapi... mungkin tidak untuk rekannya.

Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dengan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu takut akan hal apapun." Sasuke langsung tersadar dari ketakutannya, "kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri, karena itulah yang akan membuatmu ku- BRAKKK" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika seekor ular raksasa berwarna putih mendorongnya dari posisinya awal.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, "NAARRUUUTTOOO..." teriak Sasuke.

"khu...khu...khu... sekarang, tidak ada lagi penganggu yang akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu Sasuke-kun." Ucap wanita yang sedari tadi di depan team 7.

"mau apa kau dariku, hah?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit tersulut emosinya.

"aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggaanmu itu, HAHAHA" sosok wanita itu tertawa seperti psikopat.

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Sakura sedang jatuh terduduk dengan wajah horor, menandakan dirinya sedang di landa ketakutan yang besar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap wanita kembali itu dengan tatapan tajam. "ck! Sial."

"khu...khu ayo kita mulai Sasuke-kun." Ucap wanita itu sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengumpat tak senang di dalam hatinya, dirinya hanya memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. Setelah wanita itu berada di depan Sasuke, wanita itu mencoba menendang wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tendangan tersebut dengan tangannya yang di silangkan, meskipun begitu, tendangan tersebut terlalu kuat meskipun sudah di tahan. Terbukti karena Sasuke terseret ke belakang karena tendangan tersebut, Sasuke dengan otomatis mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum seperti maniak, "hahaha... itu lah yang kutunggu-tunggu darimu Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih tak suka, kemudian dia membuat handseal.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu."

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya dengan skala besar. Sedangkan wanita yang di hadapinya hanya memaparkan senyum mengejek.

Wanita itu dengan mudah menghindari bola api tersebut dengan melompat. Dia pun melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung merogoh kantong ninjanya dan mengambil sebuah kunai.

Trank...trank..

Jlebb...jlebb...

Sasuke berhasil menangkis shuriken itu, tapi shuriken tersebut menancap di pohon. Sasuke kembali membuat handseal.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu."

Sasuke menembakkan lima bola api berbentuk burung phoenix dengan skala sedang. Kemudian Sasuke merentangkan tangannya ke depan, seperti seorang maestro. Bola api yang di keluarkan Sasuke bergerak saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, sedangkan wanita itu tetap menyeringai meremehkan.

SYUUUTT

SYUUUTT

SYUUUTT

BLARR

BLARR

Lima bola api berhasil di hindari wanita itu, dan bola api Sasuke menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup di rasakan oleh penghuni hutan. Setelah wanita itu mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon, Sasuke melemparkan tiga shuriken ke arah musuhnya.

Ketiga shuriken tersebut hanya melewati wanita itu yang hanya berdiri tegap tidak bergerak. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

SEETT

Seketika sebuah kawat tipis mengikat badan wanita itu, tapi anehnya wanita itu tidak meronta atau memberontak. Tidak membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon: Goryuuka no jutsu."

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan api dengan skala besar pada kawat yang mengikat musuhnya. Bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman, dirinya bersyukur karena pertarungan ini selesai. Tapi...

Tidak di sangka-sangka, target Sasuke yang terbakar masih tetap berdiri tegak. Padahal dengan api skala besar akan membuat musuh paling tidak berteriak kesakitan, tapi kenapa itu tidak terjadi. Sasuke menunggu kobaran api di depannya padam.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, api di depan Sasuke mulai padam dan mulai menampakkan sebuah siluet berwarna hitam. Mata sharingan Sasuke melebar, melihat sosok yang tadinya terbakar masih tetap berdiri kokoh dengan kulit yang meleleh dan menampilkan sosok lain di dalamnya.

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat karena shock, dirinya mencoba menafsirkan kejadian yag terjadi di depannya. Karena Sasuke terlalu lama untuk berfikir, dirinya tidak menyadari kalau sosok di depannya sedang memanjangkan leher.

"ARRRGGGHHHH..."

Tak di sangka-sangka, sosok tadi yang memanjangkan lehernya ke arah Sasuke telah menggigit pundak kiri Sasuke. Sosok itu pun menormalkan ukuran lehernya seperti semula, seringaian punuh kemenangan terpampang di wajah pucatnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di pundak kirinya, langsung saja terjatuh dengan kesadaran yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar ucapan seseorang.

"jika kau menginginkan kekuatan, datanglah padaku." Sasuke pun langsung pingsan.

**With Naruto and Naruto POV(sebelum Sasuke tergigit)**

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu takut akan hal apapun." Sasuke langsung tersadar dari ketakutannya, "kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri, karena itulah yang akan membuatmu ku- BRAKKK"ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika seekor ular raksasa berwarna putih mendorongnya dari posisinya awal.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, "NAARRUUUTTOOO..." teriak Sasuke.

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Naruto menembus pohon di belakangnya akibat dorongan ular putih itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba meloloskan diri.

DUAKK

'akhirnya ular itu berhenti juga.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melompat untuk lepas dari moncong sang ular, Naruto berdiri di satu dahan dengan memandang jijik ular di depannya.

"hey ular jelek, kau jangan bangga karena sudah mendorong ku. Kau itu ku anggap hanya seekor cacing di mataku, jadi jangan senang dulu." Ucap Naruto pada sang ular yang tak mengerti bahasa manusia.

Naruto langsung meloncat kearah sang ular yang membuka mulutnya sangat lebar, dengan sekali hentakan Naruto langsung tertelan. (-_-)

…

…

…

"Katon: Jigoku no Hi."

Tubuh sang ular perlahan-lahan mulai mengembang dan terus membesar, sampai akhirnya ular itu meledak seperti balon dengan potongan-potongan daging yang terbakar.

"hah… akhirnya selesai juga, aku harus cepat menuju ke Sasuke, firasat ku mulai buruk." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun meloncat kedahan pohon menuju Sasuke, dengan memakai chakra di kakinya Naruto mulai menambah kecepatan.

***(S)(O)(O)***

DUARR

DUARR

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melompati dahan pohon, dirinya mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari tempat Sasuke. Dari tadi Naruto sudah memakai kecepatan penuhnya kearah Sasuke, tapi tidak di pungkiri juga, ular yang menyeret Naruto tadi memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke dengan jarak yang jauh.

"hah… aku sudah memakai kecepatan penuhku, dan firasat ku semakin buruk akan hal ini." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. 'Sasuke bersabarlah, aku akan datang. Tahan sebentar lagi Sasuke.'

.

.

"ARRRGGGHHHH..."

'ini suara Sasuke, aku harus cepat.'

**NarutoPOV"off"**

Tap..

Naruto pun sudah sampai di tempat Sasuke yang sekarang ini Sasuke sudah pingsan di tempat. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke, tanda segel yang berada di pundak kiri Sasuke.

Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Segel itu, segel yang berada di pundak Sasuke itu. Naruto tau siapa yang melakukan ini, Orochimaru.

Naruto menatap sosok yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya dan Sasuke yang pingsan. Naruto merasakan gejolak murka pada dirinya, tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan intesitas chakra yang sangat besar.

Murka, marah, muak, itulah yang di rasakan Naruto sekarang. Dengan begini Naruto tidak akan bisa di hentikan, kecuali orang yang menyebabkan kemurkaannya mati di tangannya.

Naruto menatap tajam sosok pria berkulit pucat di depannya dengan mata berwarna biru es dengan pupil hitam vertikal. "Orochimaru..." desis Naruto yang tetap menatap sosok itu.

"khu...khu...khu... lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun." Ucap orang di panggil Naruto dengan sebutan Orochimaru.

"apa yang sudah kau tanamkan pada temanku ini mebuatku muak, dasar bajingan kau." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

"kekekeke, aku bebas melakukan semua yang ku suka Naruto-kun. Dan kenapa kau marah-marah, hah? Bukannya dia berasal dari keturunan yang sudah mengendalikan temanmu hah, tapi kenapa sekarang kau membelanya?" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada santai.

"masa lalu itu harus di lewati, dan masa sekarang harus di hadapi. Aku tidak peduli dia berasal dari keturunan apa atau siapa, karena dia sekarang adalah TEMANKU." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"ohh begitu, kau sungguh naif Naruto. Bahkan sekarang kau merubah semua sifatmu tentang 'dia' yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupanmu, khekhekhe... sungguh naif." Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringaian mengejek.

"dosamu sudah terlalu banyak Orochimaru, kau sudah melakukan penelitian terlarang dan sebagainya. Tapi sekarang kau mencari wadah baru untuk tubuh ularmu itu, dasar ular parasit." Ucap Naruto.

"hahahaha... terima kasih atas pujiannya, sampai di sini saja obrolan kita Naruto-kun. Khu khu khu." Ucap Orochimaru yang mencoba lari dengan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pohon yang dia pijaki.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat. Naruto memusatkan separuh chakranya ke dalam jutsu yang di buatnya.

"KATON: GOKA MEKAKYOU."

Dengan sekali menarik nafas panjang, Naruto langsung menyemburkan intesitas api dengan skala sangat besar. Membakar seluruh pohon yang berada di depannya tanpa ada ampun.

Setelah beberapa saat. Naruto pun menyudahi jutsunya. Dia meloncat ke arah sosok Orochimaru berdiri tadi, melihat apakah jutsunya mengenainya walaupun sedikit saja. Tapi alhasil, tidak ada berkas-berkas kalau Orochimaru terkena jutsunya. Itu membuat Naruto kesal, dia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan mendekati ke dua rekannya yang pingsan, dan saat itu juga Naruto membuat dua bunshin untuk menggotong Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi hari sudah datang, matahari mulai bangkit dari ufuk timur. Meskipun matahari sudah menyinari, tapi sinar itu tak bisa menembus ke dalam sosok hutan yang kini sedang di pakai untuk ujian chuunin.

Shi no Mori dalam artian sebagai hutan kematian, menjadi arena antara hidup dan mati sekarang ini. Di kenal sebagai hutan dengan hewan-hewan mematikan, dari mulai serangga beracun sampai hewan yang bisa di bilang raksasa.

Sinar matahari sedikit menembus celah dari pohon-pohon raksasa itu, mengakibatkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tidur dengan bersandar batang pohon mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya, pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan pengelihatannya.

Pemuda itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kotoran matanya yang mengganjal. Setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul setengah, pemuda itu mulai berjalan dengan mata yang seperti malas terbuka.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, pemuda itu menemukan apa yang dia cari. Aliran sungai yang masih bening seakan melengkapi setengah nyawanya, dia membasuhkan air ke paras tampannya beberapa kali sampai membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya. Merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"KYYAAAAAAAA..."

Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan lamunan pemuda itu, atau kita sebut saja Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, dimana sumber suara yang tadi dia dengar. Tak menunggu waktu lama Naruto langsung melompat.

Naruto melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan pelan, dia mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Menulusuri suara-suara dari segala arah, sampai akhirnya dia menemukannya. Tepat lima puluh meter di depan, tak ingin membuang waktu lagi Naruto langsung melompat dengan kecepatan maksimal.

**Di suatu tempat**

"KYYAAAAAAAA..."

BOARR

Tap...tap...tap

Seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berlari untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dari seekor beruang berwarna coklat yang sedang kelaparan. Gadis itu memakai baju berwarna hijau, celana hitam pendek, sepatu boot panjang sampai ke lutut, kacamata yang menempel di wajahnya, dengan lambang Otogakure di dahinya.

Gadis itu terus berlari dari kejaran sang beruang, karena dia berlari sambil, sampai-sampai gadis itu tak menyadari sebuah akar yang sedikit keluar ke permukaan di depannya.

GEDEBUK

"i-ittai..."

Gadis itu terjatuh karena akar yang tak dilihatnya tadi, kacamatanya pun juga ikut terjatuh di depannya.

"dasar akar sialan, akan ku tebang kau." Gerutu gadis itu, tak menyadari bahaya sedang berada tepat di belakangnya.

BOARR

Gadis itu kembali teringat alasan dia berlari tadi, dengan wajah pucat gadis itu mencoba menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

BOARR

Beruang itu kembali berteriak sambil mengangkat kaki kanan depannya ke atas. Mencoba untuk menebas sang gadis berambut merah.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menerima takdir yang sudah menantinya.

SWWUUTT

"RASEENGAANNN..."

BOAARR

Setelah beberapa lama memejamkan mata, gadis itu sadar akan sesuatu.

'kenapa... kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit.' Batin sang gadis.

Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membuka mata, pengelihatannya menjadi sedikit buram karena dia tidak memakai kacamata. Dia segera mencari kacamatanya yang jatuh, tapi tidak di sangka-sangka seseorang menyodorkannya. Gadis itu langsung menerimanya dengan cepat, beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk menormalkan pengelihatannya.

Beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, berangsur-angsur pengelihatannya mulai kembali jelas. Pertama kali yang di lihat gadis itu adalah sosok pemuda tampan, berkuit tan, dengan rambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman.

Pipi gadis itu merona, melihat mata dan senyuman yang begitu menghangatkan. Pemuda di depannya menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, dengan gugup gadis itu menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda.

"hey, kenapa kau tidak berkedip?" tanya pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto.

Gadis itu tersadar, "e-eh, a-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu malu.

"emm... kau dari Otogakure, benar?" gadi itu mengangguk. "jadi, dimana anggota teammu yang lain?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"anggota teamku yang lain meninggalkanku sendirian saat aku tertidur, dan aku hiks... aku hiks..." gadis itu menangis.

Naruto menghapus air matanya, "hey, sudah-sudah jangan menangis. Aku sangat tidak tega kalau ada seorang gadis menangis di depanku." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum menenangkan dan mempesona.

Gadis itu berhenti menangis, dan dia terpaku saat melihat senyum menenangkan dari Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pipi gadis itu, dan mencoba bersikap normal. "emm... nona, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"na-namaku K-Karin." Ucap gadis itu dengan gugup serta noda merah di pipinya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Karin. Dengan gugup, Karin menjabat tangan Naruto. Saat menjabat tangan Karin, Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut. Dia langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi untuk menjabat, Karin menatap bingung Naruto.

Naruto segera memegang kedua pundak Karin, dan menatapnya dengan mata yang masih terlihat shock. "k-kau... seorang Uzumaki, b-benar?" Karin mengangguk. "akhirnya, ada seseorang dari klanku yang masih hidup, syukurlah." Naruto langsung memeluk Karin dengan haru.

"namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dan karena anggota teammu sudah tidak ada lebih baik kau ikut aku." Ucap Naruto yang dengan paksa menggandeng tangan Karin.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan Karin berjalan ke tempat dimana team 7 berada, mereka pun sudah sampai ke tujuan. Meskipun jarak mereka masih sekitar 20 meter, mereka berdua dapat melihat ada banyak orang di tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Naruto mencoba menajamkan pengelihatannya dari jauh, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mencoba mematahkan lengan seorang ninja lain. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut bukan itu, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah chakra berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi Sasuke, aura membunuhnya sangat besar, dan setengah dari wajah Sasuke di selubungi bercak berwarna hitam.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Karin. "Karin, tolong berada di sini. Aku punya urusan sebentar." Karin mengangguk dan Naruto langsung menghilang dengan shunsin.

KRAKK

"AARRRGGHH..."

"a-aku menyerah, to-tolong lepaskan aku. Tolong..." ucap seorang yang sedang ingin Sasuke patahkan lengannya.

"khe...khe...khe.. apa kau bilang? Tolong?, hahahaha itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah seperti seorang _psycho_.

"tahan dirimu Sasuke..." ucap suara menggema di belakang Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke melirik kebelakang, untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. "...kau sudah di kendalikan oleh kutukan itu Sasuke, kau harus melawannya." Ucap Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih di kendalikan oleh segel Orochimaru, hanya memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya dengan tatapan marah. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari ninja yang di siksa tadi, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mencoba menyikut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto dengan cepat menunduk, lalu memukul perut Sasuke dengan telak.

SWUSSHH

BRAKK

"OEEGGHHH..." sehabis Sasuke di pukul oleh Naruto, tubuhnya melayang dengan cepat dan menabrak sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Dan jangan lupa memuntahkan darah setelah itu.

Naruto segera merogoh kantong ninjanya, setelah mendapat yang dia cari, dia langsung melemparnya ke arah Sasuke.

JLEBB

Sebuah kunai menancap di samping kanan Sasuke, dan setelah kunai itu di lempar, Naruto langsung berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke (kalian pasti tau jurus ini). Naruto membuat handseal panjang.

"Fuinjutsu: Shiruopuna Kenjin."

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan setelah itu tangan kanan Naruto bersinar terang dengan tulisan kanji 'cahaya' di telapaknya. Naruto menempelkan tangan kananya ke arah dada Sasuke, Sasuke langsung mendongak ke atas, mata kanannya yang normal bersinar dan setelah itu berubah warna menjadi kuning ke emasan.

Segel kutukan Orochimaru perlahan-lahan terserap kembali kedalam segel di pundak Sasuke. Setelah sepenuhnya terserap, mata kiri Sasuke yang tadinya seperti mata Orochimaru, berubah menjadi seperti mata kanannya.

Naruto menarik tangannya kembali, dan Sasuke langsung jatuh tersujud.

"OEEGGGHHH..." sekali lagi Sasuke memuntahkan sesuatu. Tapi kali ini bukan darah, melainkan seperti darah kotor berwarna hitam. Dan Naruto membuat handseal panjang lagi.

"Fuinjutsu: Shiru Keimusho no Sora."

Tangan Naruto sekarang tidak bercahaya, tapi kanji di telapak tangannya berubah menjadi kata 'penjara'. Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya (yang ada huruf kanjinya) ke arah segel Sasuke.

"AARRGGHHH..." Sasuke berteriak seperti orang kesakitan, tubuhnya meronta-ronta tidak karuan. Tapi karena tenaga Sasuke masih belum pulih seutuhnya, Naruto dapat menahan tubuh Sasuke dan terus menekan tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh Sasuke tak lagi meronta dan kini tenang. Mata Sasuke terpejam, dengan aura muka yang menandakan kalau dirinya senang.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri, dan menatap sekelilingnya. Di sana ada team 10, Sakura yang sedikit ketakutan dan khawatir, dan seorang pemuda berpakaian hijau yang pingsan dengan telinga yang mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto menoleh ke arah dirinya datang tadi. "Karin, kemarilah." Seru Naruto.

Team 10 menoleh ke arah Naruto berbicara, Sakura yang melihat kondisi Sasuke pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama, sedangkan pemuda yang pingsan tadi... dia tetap pingsan di tempat.

Tap...tap...tap

Muncul sosok gadis cantik berambut merah dan berkacamata mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Karin, sedangkan yang lain ekspresi di wajah mereka berbeda-beda.

Setelah Karin berada di samping Naruto, Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat anggota teamnya. Ino dan Sakura menatap Karin dengan curiga, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji menatap Karin dengan mata yang tak berkedip dan mulut ternganga.

"dia siapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang masih menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang sama.

"dia Karin, adik angkatku." Ucap Naruto santai.

"HEH!?" semua langsung berteriak histeris (kecuali yang pingsan).

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Dan di mulai lah percakapan-percakapan antara semua yang ada di sana.

**Time skip (lama ya, gak time skip)**

Team 7 dan Karin sekarang sudah berada di menara utama di Shi no Mori. Sakura dan Karin berjalan dengan santai saat memasuki gedung, sedangkan Naruto berjalan dengan membawa seonggok daging bewarna biru yang sedang terlelap di punggungnya a.k.a Sasuke.

Mereka datang bukan menjadi yang pertama, tapi itu tak menjadi masalah bagi team 7. Kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh Kakashi yang muncul dengan shunsin, yang membuat Sakura dan Karin terkejut setengah mati.

Sasuke langsung di berikan ke Kakashi, dan langsung di bawa dengan shunsin oleh Kakashi. Naruto menoleh kearah Karin dan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau istirahat saja di tempat tunggu. Masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum tahap tiga di mulai, dan untukmu Karin... aku ada perlu sebentar denganmu." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Sakura pun berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu, sementara Naruto berjalan ke arah yang berbeda diikuti oleh Karin di belakangnya. Naruto berjalan ke ruang kantor, dan kantor itu di jaga oleh dua anbu. Setelah anbu itu memeriksa Naruto dan Karin, mereka langsung di persilahkan masuk.

Setelah masuk, Naruto menemui seorang yang berdiri dengan jubah putih dan topi yang mirip petani.

"ada apa Naruto?" orang itu bertanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"aku mau melaporkan, bahwa ada berita penting yang harus aku jelaskan." Ucap Naruto dengan mimik muka serius.

Dan Naruto menceritakan semuanya, di mulai dari munculnya Orochimaru, segel yang ada di Sasuke, dan terakhir pertemuannya dengan Karin. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto, sang Hokage langsung duduk di kursinya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, aku rasa aku membutuhkan bantuan lebih. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, aku mengangkatmu menjadi ANBU khusus di bawah perintahku." Ucap sang Hokage.

**To be Continue**

**A/N: wah... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 8 part 1, dan UN-nya pun sudah selesai. Jadi dengan selesainya UN, aku jadi bebas nulis tanpa ada beban lagi nih (YEEE...).**

**Di chapter ini muncul berbagai macam fuinjutsu, tapi... kalian udah ngerti gak maksudnya fuinjutsu yang di lakukan oleh Naruto? (ya gak tau la Thor), yah baiklah akan Author jelaskan di bawah ini.**

"**Fuinjutsu: Shiruopuna Kenjin." **Adalah Fuinjutsu yang bertujuan untuk membuka segel dari pedang dewa, di saat pemiliknya di kendalikan oleh pihak lain (seperti Sasuke). Dan di saat itu juga, pedang dewa akan langsung bereaksi untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya ke pada pemiliknya (yang di kendalikan) untuk menyadarkan atau mengeluarkan racun yang mengendalikan pemiliknya (seperti Sasuke yang memuntahkan darah hitam).

"**Fuinjutsu: Shiru Keimusho no Sora." **Atau bisa di sebut juga 'segel penjara langit' yang bertujuan untuk menyegel apapun dalam waktu sementara. Seperti segel kutukan di Sasuke yang di kunci sementara oleh Naruto, segel ini memang bisa di bilang sudah di kuasai oleh Naruto, tetapi daya untuk menyegel sesuatu itu masih terbatas kekuatannya.

Dan untuk Naruto yang langsung berada di hadapan Sasuke, pasti sudah tau jawabannya. Yap! Itu adalah HIRAISHIN no jutsu.

**Dan untuk chapter depan, saya mohon bantuannya sedikit saja. Untuk menentukan topeng yang akan di pakai oleh Naruto, pilihannya di bawah ini :  
**

**-Rubah**

**-Serigala**

**-Phoenix**

** -ada yang punya usul?**

**Sekian dari saya, dan maaf aku tidak bisa balas review dari reader tercinta, karena masih capek sehabis UN hehehe (alasan Author). Memang saya menyadari kalo Fic ku ini tak sebagus seperti buatan Author lainnya, tapi saya masih tetap semangat untuk melanjutkannya, yah meskipun yang Review tak lebih dari 20 hahahaha, itu tak jadi masalah buatku. **

**Yang terpenting kalian menjadi tertarik (meskipun sedikit) dengan Fic ku ini, itu sudah menjadi dorongan semangat buatku. Ayo teruskan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, dan terus mencintai NARUTO meskipun akan tamat hehehe.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa kembali di chapter depan SAYONARA...**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Son of Oreacle**

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON, APALAGI TYPO.**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Naruto x Haku**

Summary: Seorang anak yang di ramalkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian di bumi ini, dan mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada.

**Gitsuki Raymo Present...**

Sebelumnya:

"setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, aku rasa aku membutuhkan bantuan lebih. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, aku mengangkatmu menjadi ANBU khusus di bawah perintahku." Ucap sang Hokage.

***(S)(O)(O)***

**Chapter 8 : The New Battle is Begin part 2 (Regret)**

Naruto memandang sang Hokage dengan tatapan serius. "baiklah, aku akan melakukannya selesai melakukan ujian tahap tiga ini." Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu, kemudian berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Hokage. "dan Jiji, aku titip Karin selama aku ada urusan." Pintu pun tertutup, dan Naruto pun hilang dalam pandangan dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Naruto berjalan ke ruang tunggu para peserta. Saat berjalan, dia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik, tato yang berada di atas mata kiri, mata seperti orang kurang tidur, dan gentong besar di punggungnya.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam Naruto, dan membisikkan ucapannya saat Naruto hampir melewatinya. "kau akan ku bunuh..." gumamnya.

Naruto pun berhenti berjalan, dan menatap pemuda yang sekarang berada di samping kirinya. Dengan tatapan dingin yang di berikan Naruto, Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris gumaman pemuda itu. Naruto kembali menatap ke depan dan berjalan lagi, tatapan dingin masih tetap bertengger di wajahnya.

Team 7 pun sudah berkumpul lagi, termasuk Sasuke yang sudah sadar, entah kapan. Dan sensei mereka tetap setia dengan buku laknat yang sekarang di pegangnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah senseinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kakashi yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan, menoleh sejenak kemudian kembali membaca buku laknatnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Kakashi tetap membaca bukunya."dia baik-baik saja, segel yang kau pasang untuk menekan kekuatan Orochimaru sudah cukup untuk menghentikannya." Jawab Kakashi.

"tapi, segel yang ku pasang itu tak lebih kuat untuk menahannya sampai tahap ketiga." Sela Naruto.

Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. "sudahlah, jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau tau kan, kalau Sasuke itu kuat." Kakashi menunjukkan eye-smilenya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "hah... kalau sampai Sasuke mencapai tahap ke tiga, aku sendiri yang akan menghentikannya." Ucap Naruto.

"sudahlah Naruto, kau itu terlalu khawatir. Sasuke itu sifatnya sedikit keras kepala, dan dirinya tidak mungkin gampang menyerah untuk memberikan tubuhnya pada kutukan itu." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "kau tidak tau, betapa sulitnya untuk menghentikan seseorang yang mencapai tahap ketiga dari kutukan Orochimaru. Secara otomatis, kalau orang yang mencapai tahap ketiga, kekuatan, ketahanan, kecepatan, dan reflek mereka akan meningkat sebanyak 200%. Bahkan aku dan Ero-sannin pun harus bersusah payah untuk menghentikan hal tersebut, dan pada saat aku berkelana bersamanya (Jiraiya) aku selalu di hadang monster buatan Orochimaru, dan itu hampir membuatku mati." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kakashi tak berani menjawab ucapan Naruto. Dirinya sadar, kalau dirinya juga bersalah.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "maaf Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Mungkin nanti dia akan terpengaruh oleh kutukan itu." Naruto menundukkan kepala.

Kakashi hanya memberikan senyuman di balik maskernya.

.

.

.

"menyerahlah, Hinata-sama. Takdir kemenangan sedang memihakku."

"tidak... a-aku tidak akan menyerah, aku masih sanggup."

"kenapa... kenapa kau selalu keras kepala, takdir sudah menentukan kalau aku menang."

"karena... aku... ingin menjadi orang yang lebih berarti."

Pertarungan dua orang sesama klan Hyuuga menjadi menegangkan. Jounin-sensei sudah bersiap untuk mengantisipasi kalau saja Neji Hyuuga bertindak 'berlebihan' pada Hinata, Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi kesal. Sifat Neji yang arogan itulah yang membuat Naruto kesal, seolah hanya dirinya lah yang paling hebat diantara yang lain.

"ck, aku akan mengakhiri ini Hinata-sama." Neji mulai berlari ke arah Hinata dengan byakugan yang aktif.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa memandang dengan mata sayu dan tersenyum dengan darah di bibirnya. Jarak Neji hanya sepuluh meter dari Hinata, dan jounin-sensei dari konoha langsung menghentikan gerakan Neji. Tak lupa, Naruto pun ikut turun ke arena dan berada di depan Hinata dengan yukianesa di tangan kirinya.

"kenapa... kenapa kalian selalu melindunginya, itu tidak adil." Neji meronta-ronta, memaksa dirinya untuk mengakhiri kehidupan Hinata.

"sudah cukup Neji." Ucap Guy selaku jounin-sensei dari Neji.

Hinata sudah di bawa ke ruang medis untuk di periksa, sedangkan Naruto masih memandang Neji tajam. Neji pun akhirnya di lepaskan oleh para jounin-sensei, dan Neji membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

"kenapa kau juga melindunginya, padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hinata. Dan juga kalian semua selalu membela Hinata, padahal Hinata itu lemah dan tidak berguna." Ucap Neji lantang.

SEETT

"teruslah menghina Hinata, dan kau akan mati." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Neji, dengan yukianesa yang siap menggorok leher Neji.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sungguh-sungguh, Neji langsung meneteskan keringat dingin. Bahkan jounin-sensei (kecuali Kakashi) yang ada di dekat Neji juga kaget akan kecepatan Naruto, seorang genin tidak punya kecepatan seperti itu. Naruto pun melepaskan pedangnya dari leher Neji, dan berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya semula.

Hening.

Tapi wasit dari pertandingan tersebut langsung berucap.

"pemenangnya Neji Hyuuga."

Papan monitor pun kembali mengacak nama-nama peserta yang belum bertarung. Perlahan-lahan nama-nama yang di acak di monitor mulai melambat, dan yang akan bertarung selanjutnya adalah...

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

"wah.. akhirnya, tiba giliran kita bertarung Akamaru." Ucap Kiba.

"guk...guk." hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Akamaru.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kiba yang kelewatan semangat. Dirinya pun turun ke arena pertarungan dengan berjalan pelan, mengacuhkan tatapan kesal dari penonton yang ada.

"hey, Naruto. Kenapa kau kalau berjalan lama sekali hah? seperti anak cewek saja." Ucap Kiba dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto masih tenang dan mengacuhkan ucapan Kiba. Naruto kemudian memandang tajam jounin-sensei dari Otogakure, dan mengacuhkan wasit yang berada di depannya.

"Hajime." Ucap sang wasit lalu meloncat menjauh dari arena pertarungan.

Naruto langsung tersadar karena ucapan wasit itu. Naruto langsung menatap ke depan dengan waspada, dan benar saja, saat menatap ke depan, Naruto langsung di sambut oleh lima kuku yang mengincar wajahnya.

Dengan reflek yang cepat, Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tapi serangan Kiba tidak sampai begitu saja, Kiba terus menerus melancarkan serangan cakarnya ke arah Naruto dengan ganas. Tapi karena reflek Naruto bagus, dirinya dapat menghindar dari serangan Kiba.

Kiba yang sudah lelah menyerang Naruto, kemudian dia meloncat kebelakang untuk beristirahat. Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, karena seperti di acuhkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memakai pandangan polos anak kecil saat memandang Kiba.

Kiba tersulut emosinya. "kenapa kau hanya menghindar Naruto." Teriaknya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "e... aku menghindar ya?" ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah polos layaknya anak kecil.

Kiba semakin tersulut emosinya, "Akamaru..." panggil Kiba. "kita pakai serangan kombinasi kita." Lanjutnya.

"GUK." Balas Akamaru.

Kiba merogoh kantong ninjanya, dan mengeluarkan pil kecil dari kantongnya. Kiba melemparnya ke udara, lalu Akamaru langsung tanggap untuk memakannya. Kemudian, tubuh Akamaru yang sebelumnya berwarna putih berubah menjadi merah. Bulunya yang tadi seperti di sisir rapi, sekarang mulai berantakan dan liar.

Naruto yang merasakan bahaya, langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Akamaru pun berubah bentuk menjadi Kiba, dan sekarang yang berada di hadapan Naruto adalah dua Kiba.

"ayo Akamaru..." dua Kiba itu pun meloncat ke udara dan mulai berputar.

"GATSUGA."

Tubuh dua Kiba kemudian berputar sangat cepat seperti bor. Dua Kiba yang berputar itu langsung mengarah ke Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil _Yukianesa_-nya yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya.

Naruto langsung mencabut yukianesa dari sarungnya dan merentangkan di depan tubuhnya.

DUARR

Debu-debu menghalangi pandangan para peserta serta jounin-sensei yang menjadi penonton di sana. Debu-debu pun mulai hilang dari pandangan, semua mata yang melihat kejadian di depannya membulat sempurna.

Terlihat di arena pertarungan tersebut terdapat dua Kiba sedang membeku, dengan tangan mereka yang sedang memegang yukianesa.

"hehehe, maaf ya Kiba. Bukannya bermaksud membekukanmu, tapi karena kau sendiri yang keras kepala untuk menyerangku." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Semua orang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya (kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah tahu betapa berbahayanya _Yukianesa). _Naruto pun memandang wasit yang sedang terbengong dengan tatapan seperti 'apa kau tega membiarkannya membeku seperti itu?', sang wasit pun langsung tersadar dan berjalan ke tengah arena.

"pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

**Time skip (setelah pertandingan selesai)**

"hah... setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa Sasuke?"

"aku akan berlatih dengan Kakashi-sensei, kalau kau sendiri?"

"aku mau ke gedung hokage karena suatu panggilan."

"apa kau tidak berlatih, Naruto?"

"maunya sih begitu, tapi lebih penting panggilan dari pada berlatih. Yah... meskipun berlatih itu juga penting sih."

"kalau begitu aku mau pergi ke training ground untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei."

"baiklah."

Sasuke pun langsung meloncat ke atap-atap rumah dan menuju training ground 7, sementara Naruto tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju kantor Hokage. Naruto tahu, kalau sekarang Naruto akan bertugas menjadi seorang anbu bayangan hokage, dan itu membuat Naruto ingat kalau dirinya harus membeli sebuah topeng.

Naruto pun langsung berbelok ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai banyak topeng. Dan dirinya tertarik ke sebuah topeng yang berbentuk serigala, mungkin serigala melambangkan sebuah kejeniusan, menurutnya. Dan itu lah yang membuat cocok dengan Naruto.

Setelah membayar topeng itu, Naruto kembali berjalan ke gedung hokage yang sepertinya di jaga sangat ketat. Tapi Naruto menghiraukan hal tersebut, dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Naruto di periksa oleh dua anbu yang berjaga di pintu gerbang, setelah dinyatakan bersih, Naruto kembali berjalan masuk ke kantor hokage.

Setelah beberapa menit berajalan, Naruto pun sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan sang Hokage yang kembali di jaga oleh dua anbu. Setelah di periksa kembali dan dinyatakan bersih, Naruto pun langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

CEKLEK

Sang Hokage menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Senyum sumringah langsung tercipta di wajah tuanya, yang membuat hal itu adalah seorang pemuda yang sudah di anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"ohh, ternyata kau Naruto-kun. Duduk lah dulu, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporan dulu." Ucap Hokage yang di balas anggukan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai bosan, arsip-arsip yang di kerjakan Hokage pun sudah selesai. Sang Hokage menengok ke arah cucunya yang sedang menguap dan mata seperti menahan kantuk, sedikit tak tega melihat cucunya sendiri seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tugasnya memang penting.

"Naruto..." panggil Hokage. Naruto pun langsung hilang dari rasa kantuknya dan kembali berdiri tegap di depan Hokage, "...apa kau sudah siap dengan pangkat yang akan kau terima ini?" tanya Hokage.

"ya! Aku akan menerima jabatan untuk menjadi anbu Jiji, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan dirimu serta desa ini." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh tekad api di matanya.

Hokage tersenyum, "baiklah, terima gulungan ini (Hokage memeberikan suatu gulungan), dan berikan gulungan ini kepada divisi kepolisian Konoha, dan kau akan mendapat seragam Anbumu di sana juga." Ucap Hokage.

"baik Jiji, aku akan kesana." Naruto pun beranjak pergi. Tapi pintu pun terbuka, membuat dirinya menghapuskan niatnya itu.

CEKLEK

Sosok yang terlihat di pintu sudah tak asing lagi. Sosok pemuda berambut raven, mata onyx, baju biru, dan lambang Uchiha, menandakan kalau dirinya adalah Sasuke.

"konnichiwa, Hokage-sama." Sasuke membungkuk kepada Hokage.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun, tumben datang kemari." Ucap Hokage ramah.

"saya mau mengatakan keinginan saya, apakah anda mengijinkannya?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"keinginan? Keinginan apa?" tanya Hokage dengan mimik muka serius.

"saya mau mengikuti Orochimaru di karenakan kutukan ini (Sasuke menyentuh tanda kutukannya), dan saya ingin status saya menjadi seorang missing-nin saat saya meninggalkan konoha. Tapi anda jangan salah tanggap, saya tidak akan berkhianat kepada Konoha, tetapi saya akan melindungi Konoha dari luar. Apakah anda menyetujuinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hokage menghela nafas berat, "hah... apa kau sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, Sasuke." Ucap Hokage dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke langsung menunjukkan tekad api di matanya. "Ya! Saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan saya akan meninggalkan Konoha setelah ujian chuunin tahap final selesai." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

"baiklah kalo begitu aku mengijinkanmu, dan hal ini akan ku rahasiakan. Dan yang mengetahuinya adalah yang hanya berada di ruangan ini, mengerti?" ucap Hokage serius dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang di sediakan.

"Sasuke, katanya kau sedang latihan dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

"kata Kakashi-sensei, latihannya dimulai besok."

"dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku akan berlatih dengan Excalibur."

"ohh, ternyata kau sudah bertemu dengan sosok pelindung dari Excalibur?"

"ya, dia (sosok pelindung Excalibur) bilang kalau kau sudah membuka segel untuk menyatukannya dengan diriku."

"dan kapan itu terjadi?"

"saat aku terpengaruh segel Orochimaru, dan pingsan setelah kau mengunci tekanan segel Orochimaru."

"ohh, begitu. Satu hal yang aku peringatkan padamu Sasuke, jangan sekali-sekali kau memakai kekuatan terlarang dari pedang itu. Bukan hanya menguras tenagamu, tetapi itu juga akan membuatmu lumpuh permanen."

Sasuke mengangguk."ya, aku sudah mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menguasainya sampai se-level dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa. "hahaha, pasti kau bisa Sasuke. Dan itu hanya perlu waktu, tentunya jika dirimu sudah sinkron (saling terhubung) dengan pedangmu itu."

"apakah kau sudah berada di tahap sinkron?"

"ya, tentu saja. Itu mudah kok Sasuke, kau hanya perlu menyatukan perasaanmu dengan pedangmu."

"benarkah seperti itu?"

"iya, benar. Tapi... kau perlu waktu untuk saling paham dengan pedangmu, dan juga pedangmu akan memberikan petunjuk agar kau bisa se-paham dengannya."

"emm... jadi begitu, baiklah sekarang aku akan latihan. Jaa ne, Naruto." Sasuke kembali meninggalkan Naruto berjalan sendirian.

"hah... dia selalu saja begitu." Gumam Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di departement kepolisian Konoha. Yang menjaga di sana kebanyakan adalah dari klan Hyuuga, tapi juga masih ada beberapa anbu yang ikut menjaga dan melakukan hal lainnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk menyerahkan gulungan yang di berikan Hokage. Setelah resepsionis itu membaca isi gulungan tersebut, dia langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk mengambil seragam anbunya di tempat seragam.

Setelah mendapatkan seragam, Naruto pun pulang ke apartementnya dengan menggunakan shunsin. Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

CEKLEK

"tadaima..."

"okaeri Naruto-kun."

"ehh, Karin. Kenapa kau berada di belakang pintu masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"e...eto, aku hanya menunggu kepulangan Naruto-kun." Jawab Karin dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"ohh begitu, lalu dimana Haku-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Mimik muka Karin langsung berubah cemberut. "Haku-nee, sedang memasak untuk makan malam." Ucapnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk." Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Karin.

"eh-ehh, kenapa aku di tinggal sendiri. Tunggu..." Karin pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Atmosfir yang terjadi di ruang makan terasa seperti medan perang. Dua orang saling melemparkan deathglare terus menerus setiap detiknya, makanan pun mungkin sudah menjadi dingin karenanya.

"hey, kalian berdua. Berhentilah melempar tatapan membunuh di meja makan." Ucap Naruto yang masih makan dengan tenangnya.

"tapi Naruto-kun, siapa yang kau pilih antara aku dan dia." Ucap Karin dan Haku bersama, dan saling menunjuk antara lain.

"sudahlah, aku memilih kalian berdua. Aslinya sih aku tak tau maksud kalian, tapi itu jawaban untuk menenangkan kalian berdua." Naruto terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

Karin dan Haku pun mulai makan, tapi dengan wajah kesal. Sedangkan Naruto tak sedikit pun menggubris kedua gadis itu, kalau tidak mungkin Naruto lah yang akan menjadi korbannya.

"apa kalian tahu, kalau mulai besok, aku akan jarang berada di rumah?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan makannya.

"memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya keduanya sama.

"emm... aku besok sudah bertugas menjadi seorang anbu." Jawab Naruto.

"APA!?" keduanya berteriak kaget.

"bisahkah kalian tidak berteriak." Ucap Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"sejak kapan kau jadi anbu Naruto-kun." Tanya Haku.

"sejak kemarin, setelah ujian chuunin tahap kedua, Naruto-kun di jadikan anbu secara langsung oleh Hokage-sama." Jawab Karin ketus.

"HEY, AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU BANGSAT!." Teriak Haku kesal.

"KAULAH YANG BAJINGAN." Sekarang giliran Karin yang berteriak.

Melihat kedua orang yang dari tadi ribut. Naruto menjadi sedikit kesal, dengan sengaja Naruto langsung mengeluarkan deathglare dewa miliknya. Kedua gadis yang tadi bertengkar langsung terdiam, karena merasakan deathglare Naruto.

"sudahlah, ayo kita tidur. Besok akan ku carikan apartement yang sedikit besar untuk kita tinggali, dan aku akan menjual apartement ini." Ucap Naruto yang langsung melenggang pergi menuju sofa tercintanya. Sedangkan Karin dan Haku masih setia melempar deathglare mereka.

***(S)(O)(O)***

Esok harinya Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi konoha untuk mencari apartement yang baru. Memang pagi ini Naruto masih belum ada panggilan dari Hokage, jadi sekarang dia sedikit bebas untuk kemana saja.

Sedangkan Karin dan Haku masih mengemasi barang-barang di apartement yang lama. Yah tidak lupa untuk saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang paling cepat dalam mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

Kembali ke Naruto. Naruto pun terus berjalan, dan sekarang dia berada di suatu komplek perumahan yang terletak di paling ujung barat konoha. Tapi tempat yang di pijakinya sekarang adalah suatu perumahan mewah yang hanya di tinggali oleh orang-orang kaya, Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika dirinya melihat Kakashi keluar dari pagar rumah yang berada di depannya.

Kakashi yang merasakan keberadaan seseorang pun melihat kiri dan kanan. Saat menengok ke arah kiri, Kakashi melihat Naruto sedang berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya. Kakashi pun menghampiri Naruto dan menyapanya.

"Yo, Naruto. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi.

"a-ano... Kakashi-sensei, aku sedang mencari apartement baru untuk ku tinggali. Yah... kau tahu kan, diriku sekarang harus hidup bertiga, dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumah tadi Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"apa yang kau katakan, itu tadi rumahku." Jawab Kakashi.

"APA!?, dirimu tidak bercanda kan, Kakashi-sensei?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah shock.

Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "kenapa aku harus bercanda, kalau kau mencari apartement yang di jual di sini, carilah kantor pusat di ujung jalan sana dan kau akan menemukan yang kau cari. Dan aku harus pergi dulu, aku harus melatih Sasuke. Dan jangan lupa, nanti malam kau akan bertugas denganku, _Shirayukihime Okami no Konoha (Serigala Salju Putih dari Konoha)._" Ucap Kakashi yang langsung meloncat pergi.

Naruto sweetdrop. "dasar Kakashi-sensei, padahal aku masih belum se-terkenal dirimu. Tapi kenapa kau sudah tahu julukanku, hah..." gumam Naruto dan kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Naruto pun kembali berjalan ke tempat yang di tunjukan Kakashi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Naruto menemukan pusat pengontrolan di kawasan elit tersebut. Naruto pun masuk dan menanyakan apartement yang di jual di daerah tersebut, dan ternyata ada. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Naruto langsung mengambil simpanan uangnya dan membeli apartement tersebut.

Setelah mendapat kwitansi (tanda pembayaran), Naruto pun pulang ke apartementnya yang lama. Setelah sampai, Naruto menunjukan letak apartementnya yang baru kepada Karin dan Haku yang membuat mereka berdua berteriak gaje, dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menuju ke sana.

Naruto pun lekas pergi lagi, dan tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah sakit. Dia ingin menjenguk seseorang yang bernama Lee, entah mengapa Naruto seperti menaruh respect padanya. Karena pertandingan Lee yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya lah yang membuat Naruto menaruh iba padanya, membuka gerbang kelima dari jurus 'Hachimon Tonkou' adalah sebuah prestasi yang bisa di bilang luar biasa.

Jangan kan membuka gerbang ke lima, membuka gerbang pertama saja menjadi kesulitan yang luar biasa. Naruto pun terus berajalan, sampai dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang bertujuan sama dengannya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto dan Shikamaru pun sudah sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Naruto langsung menanyakan tempat Lee di rawat pada resepsionis rumah sakit, setelah tahu di mana tempat Lee Naruto kembali berjalan dengan di ikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat berjalan, Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Lee.

SREEKK

Naruto menggeser pintu itu. Tapi yang di lihatnya pertama kali adalah sebuah gentong besar dan seseorang berbaju merah yang menggendongnya, Naruto tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah Gaara, shinobi yang bertarung melawan Lee pada tahap ketiga.

Naruto menatapnya tajam. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menolehkan wajahnya dari arah kiri. "aku akan menghabisinya. Lagi pula, aku tidak tega membiarkan dia menderita lebih lama lagi." Ucapnya tenang.

Naruto menoleh ke Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, cepat panggil anbu yang berjaga di luar. Dan suruh mereka ke kawasan penduduk." Ucap Naruto dengan nada di tinggikan. Shikamaru pun mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke lorong rumah sakit.

Gaara membalikkan badannya, dan sekarang dia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Tangan kanannya di angkat dan di arahkan ke Naruto, kemudian dari dalam gentong besar itu keluar banyak pasir yang bergoyang-goyang dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan kunai bercabang tiga di tangannya, langsung melemparnya ke arah Gaara. Menghiraukan serangan Gaara.

SEETT

JLEEB

Kunai yang di lempar Naruto ke arah Gaara, langsung menancap pada pasir yang melindungi Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara menyeringai penuh kemenangan, serangan pasirnya yang menuju Naruto tetap melesat. Gaara kira Naruto lengah, karena mengacuhkan serangannya. Tapi di saat-saat serangan pasir Gaara mendekati Naruto, ternyata Naruto menghilang entah ke mana.

Gaara langsung melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, Gaara langsung melirik ke arah pundak yang di pegang, dia langsung terkejut karena Naruto berada di belakangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto dan Gaara menghilang dari ruangan itu. Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto dan Gaara muncul di sebuah atap rumah yang berbentuk persegi. Naruto pun meloncat untuk menjaga jarak dari Gaara, dan Gaara pun menatap tajam Naruto.

Tatapan Naruto menjadi dingin, dan pupilnya menjadi vertikal. "ingat Gaara, aku tidak akan bertarung di sini." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan yukianesa.

Gaara memberi tatapan menghina. "hahaha... kenapa? Apa kau ingin melindungi desamu yang menjijikkan ini?" ucapnya.

Naruto tetap diam sambil memasang kuda-kuda, dan kemudian Naruto tersenyum saat merasakan beberapa chakra mendekat. "ho... sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padaku 'Panda', anbu akan datang kemari." Setelah ucapan Naruto selesai, beberapa anbu pun muncul dari berbagai arah.

Gaara memandang kesal ke arah Naruto. "ingat Uzumaki, kau akan mati di tanganku." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang seperti di tiup angin.

Seorang anbu bertopeng kucing berjongkok di samping kiri Naruto, "maaf, Namikaze-sama. Kami terlambat menghampiri anda." Suara wanita yang menggema karena topeng, terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto langsung melembutkan tatapannya. "hahaha, sudahlah tidak apa-apa Yugao-chan, aku juga tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Lanjut Naruto. Setelah itu para anbu pun menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto pun memandang sejenak desanya dengan datar, dan dia beralih ke monumen patung hokage, dia pun tersenyum tanpa arti. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan shunsin menuju apartement barunya.

**Malam harinya**

Setelah Naruto melihat Karin dan Haku sudah tertidur, Naruto berjalan keluar apartementnya dengan menggunakan seragam anbu. Tak lupa topeng yang berbentuk serigala selalu menggantung di kepalanya, di punggungnya terdapat yukianesa yang selalu setia menemani harinya (?).

Setelah mengunci kembali pintu apartementnya, Naruto berjalan ke rumah Kakashi untuk menjemputnya. Tanpa di duga, Kakashi pun keluar dari apartementnya untuk menengok sekeliling. Naruto berlari kecil menuju Kakashi yang mungkin sedang menunggunya.

"kebetulan sekali Kakashi-sensei, aku hampir saja ingin memeriksa ke dalam rumahmu. Mungkin saja kau tidur." Ucap Naruto.

"hey, Naruto. Jangan panggil aku dengan kata sensei, sekarang kita ini se-pangkat dan lagi kau seorang anbu bayangan dari hokage." Ucap Kakashi sedikit sweetdrop.

"kalalu begitu, aku harus memanggil dengan sebutan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"panggil dengan codename saja Naruto." Jawab Kakashi.

"ohh..." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, kita berngkat." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung meloncat di ikuti Naruto.

**Di kantor hokage**

Naruto dan Kakashi sudah menghadap di depan hokage. Mereka sudah resmi bertugas malam ini, dan lagi salah satu dari mereka adalah anbu legendaris yang terkenal.

Dengan wajah tegas, sang hokage pun memberi perintah kepada dua anbu di hadapannya. "baiklah, kalian berdua ku beri tugas untuk mengawasi bagian utara konoha. Pastikan keberadaan ada tidaknya musuh di daerah sana, dan lagi kalau kalian bertemu musuh atau penyusup, segera habisi di tempat. Mengerti..!" tanya Hokage.

"baik, kami mengerti." Jawab kedua anbu.

"baiklah sekarang laksanakan tugas kalian, dan kembalilah hidup-hidup." Ucap Hokage. Dengan sigap, kedua anbu di hadapannya langsung hilang dengan shunsin.

**Hutan bagian utara Konoha**

"Dog, aku harap kita akan mendapatkan yang kita cari. Supaya tugas ini tidak sia-sia." Ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng serigala a.k.a Naruto atau sebut saja 'Okami'.

"ya, Okami. Aku harap." Ucap Kakashi yang bertopeng anjing.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sensornya dari segala arah, dan dirinya tersenyum saat merasakan tiga chakra yang asing sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Dog, aku merasakan tiga chakra asing sedang menuju ke arah kita." Ucap Okami.

"ya, aku merasakannya juga." Ucap Dog.

"baiklah, ayo kita musnahkan mereka." Ucap Okami dengan seringaian yang terpampang di balik topengnya.

**Di lain pihak**

tiga orang sedang melompat-lompati dahan pohon untuk sampai ke tujuannya. Satu orang memimpin dan dua orang lagi mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka bertiga membentuk formasi segitiga, yang satu (kita sebut saja ketua) berada di depan untuk memimpin dan dua lainnya (kita sebut saja A dan B) berada di samping kiri dan kanan belakang Ketua.

"Ketua, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di konoha." Ucap A.

"tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi." Jawab Ketua.

"perasaanku mulai tidak enak akan hal ini." Ucap B.

"tetaplah fokus pada misi, misi kita sudah tergolong mudah di banding yang lain. Kita hanya perlu memata-matai konoha sebelum penyerangan di mulai, dan juga kita di suruh untuk memasang kertas peledak setelah kita sampai di konoha. Dan ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan oleh pihak konoha." Ucap Ketua tegas.

Mereka bertiga terus meloncat untuk ke konoha. Sampai tiba-tiba si A merasakan sesuatu.

"Ketua, hawa udara di sini semakin dingin." Ucap A.

Mereka langsung berhenti dan berpijak pada dahan pohon yang sama.

"iya, kau benar. Hawanya semakin dingin..." Ketua melihat sebutir salju melayang di depannya, lalu sang ketua menadahkan tangannya untuk memegang salju tersebut. 'salju... sekarang bukan musim dingin.' Batin Ketua.

Beberapa detik kemudian, turun banyak salju ke arah mereka. Karena belum mengerti keadaan, mereka bertiga belum menyadari sesuatu.

"hey, lihat. Kenapa banyak salju, sekarang masih belum musim dingin kan?" ucap B.

Sang ketua langsung sadar akan keadaannya. "KALIAN BERDUA, BUAT PERLINDUNGAN..."

"sudah terlambat..."

"Hyouton: Yuki no Reitoko."

Terdengar suara menggema dari kegelapan malam. Tiga ninja yang tadi terdiam, sekarang mulai panik karena suara tersebut. Mereka bertiga memeriksa sekeliling untuk mencari asal suara tersebut, tapi... mereka bertiga tidak sadar akan tubuh mereka sendiri.

"hey tubuhmu membeku..." ucap B yang melihat tubuh A telah membeku setengah badannya. "...apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, TI-TIDAAAKKKK." Tubuh si B sudah membeku sepenuhnya, dan itu juga terjadi pada Ketua dan si A.

"ternyata mereka payah, ku pikir mereka akan membuatku gembira." Ucap Okami yang muncul dari bayangan malam.

"hah... ucapanmu seperti seorang _psycho_ dan itu membuatku sedikit takut." Ucap Dog yang juga muncul.

"hehehe, mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin sedikit terhibur." Ujar Okami yang cengengesan.

"sikapmu seperti anak kecil lagi, tapi caramu membunuh mereka cukup praktis juga. Menciptakan salju dari hawa udara yang kau dinginkan dengan chakra es, lalu salju itu menempel di badan mereka dan menyerap chakra mereka, dan salju itu otomatis menjadi kristal dan membekukan mereka." Ucap Dog menganalisis.

"kau salah, aku bukan membunuh mereka. Aku hanya membuat mereka mati suri, dan jangka waktunya hanya 30 menit dari ketika mereka membeku sepenuhnya. Jadi kita harus cepat-cepat membunuh mereka, sebelum mereka hidup kembali." Ucap Okami sambil berjalan ke arah tiga buah ninja yang membeku dengan yukianesa di tangan kiri.

SEETT

SEETT

SEETT

Tiga buah ninja yang tadi membeku, langsung hilang dalam serpihan es yang berceceran. Itulah efek jika terkena pedang dewa, meskipun tergores sedikit saja, korban akan mengalami luka berat seperti terkena racun mematikan. Dan itu pun masih menyebar ke seluruh badan korban.

"hah... akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Okami dengan nada kekanakan.

"baiklah, ayo kita berkeliling lagi. Waktu kita tinggal satu jam untuk berpatroli, dan setelah itu kita akan melapor ke hokage besok." Ucap Dog.

"ya, aku mengerti."

Dua anbu tersebut meloncat kembali untuk bertugas.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun. Hari sudah siang, jangan tidur terus." Karin mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"ennnggghh... sebentar lagi sayang..." ucap Naruto yang mengigau sambil memeluk gulingnya semakin erat.

Wajah Karin sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, dengan cepat Karin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya. "ayo Naruto-kun cepat bangun." Ucapnya lagi.

"dia tidak akan bangun dengan cara seperti itu..." Haku yang sedari tadi bersender di pintu mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto, "...kalau kau ingin membangunkan Naruto-kun itu... seperti ini!" Haku langsung mencubit hidung Naruto dan menariknya.

"IIITTAAIII..." Naruto langsung terbangun, "...Haku-chan, kau selalu berbuat seperti itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kekasihmu ini." Ucap Naruto yang menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"tidak, aku tidak kasihan. Salah sendiri kau tidak bangun-bangun, sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi dan kau masih bermalas-malasan di kasur. Sudahah, lebih baik kau sekarang mandi Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku yang berjalan pergi.

Naruto menyeringai, dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

GREEBB

Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Haku yang berada di pintu, bahkan Haku yang mantan ninja pun tidak bisa merasakannya. Naruto memeluk pinggang Haku dari belakanag, dan kepalanya di sejajarkan dengan kepala Haku di bagian pundak kanan.

"kalau begitu, tolong mandikan aku." Ucap Naruto lirih tapi Haku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mata Haku terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka, dan pipinya merona.

"tolong bersihkan diriku, aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dan lagi, tolong manjakan aku sekali ini saja." Suara Naruto bagaikan bisikkan, tapi itu semua terdengar jelas oleh Haku.

Wajah Haku sudah mencapai batasnya untuk menampung semua noda merah yang keluar dengan sendirinya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai tertawa.

"hahaha, aku berhasil mengerjaimu Haku-chan. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa lepas.

Haku langsung berbalik dan menghadap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal. "NARUTO-KUN NO HENTAI..." teriak Haku.

Naruto dan Haku pun mulai saling mengejar. Sedangkan Karin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya memasang wajah bingung.

**Beberapa saat kemudian (di kantor Hokage)**

"lapor Hokage-sama, kemarin malam saat kita bertugas untuk patroli di hutan utara konoha, ternyata di sana ada penyusup yang hampir masuk ke daerah konoha. Tanpa perintah langsung, kami melenyapkan mereka semua tanpa ada bukti." Dog menjelaskan.

"berapa banyak yang kalian hadapi?" tanya Hokage.

"ada tiga Hokage-sama, dan mereka semua ninja dari Otogakure." Jawab Dog.

"apakah kalian punya asumsi untuk rencana penyerangan Suna?" tanya Hokage.

Sekarang Okami maju selangkah, "hamba mengasumsikan, bahwa Suna sudah bersekutu dengan Oto untuk menyerang konoha, Hokage-sama." Ujar Okami.

Hokage mengusap dagunya, "jadi mereka menambah kekuatan... perang ini akan kerugian besar bagi kita." Hokage menghela nafas, "hah... baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Ujarnya.

Dog dan Okami langsung mengangguk, dan berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung hokage dengan santai, semua ninja yang berada di jalan konoha melihat kagum kearah Dog. Mereka pun mulai saling berbisik, tapi Dog menghiraukan semua itu.

Dog membuka topengnya dan menoleh ke arah Okami. "Naruto, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

Okami menoleh, "EHH? Apa tidak apa-apa mununjukkan identitas di depan umum?" tanya Okami.

"kenapa tidak boleh, kita di bebas tugaskan sekarang. Lagi pula kita hanya bertugas saat malam saja kan?" ucap Kakashi.

Okami sweetdrop, "aku tidak mau menunjukkan identitasku di depan umum, nanti kalau ketahuan teman-temanku bisa menjadi masalah." Ucapnya.

"HHOOOYYYY... KAKASHIIII..."

Kakashi menoleh kebelakang dan menerima suatu kaki yang meluncur ke arah mukanya. Dengan sigap Kakashi langsung menunduk, sedangkan Okami sudah berada di atas badan sang penyerang dan sudah siap untuk memukul perutnya. (kita saksikan dalam gerak lambatnya).

SWWUUSSSHH (dalam gerak lambat, tangan Okami meluncur ke perut lawan)

DEEPP (tangan Okami sudah menancap di perut sang penyerang)

"UGGHHH..." erang sang lawan setelah menerima serangan Okami.

DUAARR (efek ledakan setelah lawan sudah menempel di tanah)

Semua orang yang berada di area itu, berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arah ledakan dan asap yang mengepul. Beberapa saat kemudian, debu yang mengepul tadi mulai memudar dan menunjukkan sosok di sana.

Terlihat Kakashi yang berjongkok di sana memandang sweetdrop ke sosok yang berada di depannya. Okami tetap berdiri tegap di sebelah kanan orang yang habis di pukulnya, sedangkan orang di pukulnya sedang terkapar (tapi masih sadar) dalam kawah kecil sebesar 2 meter dengan muka tersenyum ke arah Okami.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Okami, dia bukan musuh. Dia hanya orang bodoh beralis tebal." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada sweetdrop.

Guy (orang di pukul Okami tadi) mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberikan jempol ke arah Okami. "ternyata pukulanmu sangat hebat, dan ku rasa aku akan pingsan." Guy langsung pingsan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Kakashi langsung mengangkat Guy dan menggendongnya di pundak kanannya. "hah... baiklah, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi sampai jumpa." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan shunsin.

Okami mendesah, "hah... sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Dan Okami juga hilang dengan shunsinnya.

**Di apartement**

"TADAIMA..."

"Okaeri Naruto-kun..."

"ehh? Karin, kenapa kau ada di belakang pintu masuk lagi?"

"aku selalu menunggu Naruto-kun."

"ohh... apakah Haku-chan sudah memasak makan siang?"

"sudah, dan kami sudah menunggu kepulangan Naruto-kun."

"baiklah, ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"iya, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

"hey hey, kenapa kalian selalu melempar tatapan membunuh seperti itu. Ini meja makan, tidak baik bersikap begitu." Ucap Naruto yang memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"habisnya... kau selalu membela Karin, Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku dengan wajah cemberut.

"aku tak membela siapapun Haku-chan." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menelan makanannya.

"lalu, kenapa kau selalu..."

"sudah-sudah, cepat makan. Setelah makan, aku akan mengajak kalian ke pemandian air panas." Naruto sudah selesai makan dan berjalan untuk mengambil minum.

"benarkah itu?" ucap Karin dan Haku bersamaan.

"ya, benar. Jadi cepatlah kalian makan." Naruto sudah duduk lagi di meja makan.

Dua gadis tersebut tidak langsung makan, tapi malah membayangkan saat Naruto telanjang dada di depan mereka (wkwkwk pikiran gadis mesum). Dan setelah lamunan mereka selesai, mereka langsung makan dengan kecepatan turbo.

Seteah keluar dari apartementnya, Naruto, Karin, dan Haku berjalan menuju tempat onsen. Beberapa saat berjalan, mereka bertiga pun sudah sampai di onsen. Naruto menyuruh Karin dan Haku untuk masuk duluan, sedangkan dirinya berjalan ke sudut onsen.

Di sudut onsen, ternyata ada sebuah makhluk berambut perak jabrik panjang, baju berwarna merah, gulungan besar di punggungnya, dan jangan lupa bangkiak merah di kedua kakinya. Makhluk tersebut sedang memasang wajah mesum dan senyum-senyum gaje sendiri.

"hay, ERO-SaNNIN." Teriak Naruto dari belakang.

"SSTTTT..." makhluk itu a.k.a Jiraiya menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Naruto agar diam.

"kyyyaaaaa... ada pengintip..." terdengar teriakan wanita dari dalam onsen, tepat di depan Naruto berdiri.

Jiraiya dan Naruto langsung lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut (dasar, duo mesum). Setelah cukup lama berlari, mereka berdua berhenti di daerah dekat onsen dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"hah...hah... dasar kau Naruto, selalu saja menggangguku saat aku mencari inspirasi." Ucap Jiraiya yang masih ngos-ngosan

"INSPIRASI MATAMU HAH?, ITU HANYA ALASANMU SAJA BRENGSEK." Teriak Naruto yang kesal akibat omongan Jiraiya.

"jadi... untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Jiraiya

Naruto langsung memasang wajah serius, "ini soal penyerangan yang akan terjadi." Ucap Naruto.

"aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, makanya aku kembali ke konoha untuk ikut bergabung." Ucap Jiraiya.

"tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah Suna sekarang beraliansi dengan Oto untuk menyerang Konoha." Ujar Naruto.

Jiraiya melebarkan matanya, "jangan-jangan..."

"iya, kau benar..."

"...Orochimaru." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

**To be Continue**

**A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya update, maaf kalo untuk para Reader tercinta menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi tak apalah, pokoknya update kan? **

**Dan chapter ini memang tidak bagus, karena tidak ada adegan 'fight'nya sama sekali. Jadi maaf kalo Reader semua kecewa, dan chapter depan adalah sebagai penutup chapter 8.**

**Dan maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa membalas reviews dari para Reader tercinta. Yah... alasannya karena otak saya masih panas setelah menjalani UN selama 3 hari, jadi maaf sekali lagi.**

**Baiklah, SAYONARA...**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Son of Oreacle**

_Disclaimer: secara sah dan sudah bersertifikat milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Warning: mungkin OOC, ****TULISAN JELEK****,GAJE ,SEMI-CANON, APALAGI TYPO.**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Naruto x Haku**

Summary: Seorang anak yang di ramalkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian di bumi ini, dan mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada.

**Gitsuki Raymo Present...**

Sebelumnya:

Jiraiya melebarkan matanya, "jangan-jangan..."

"iya, kau benar..."

"...Orochimaru." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

***(S)(O)(O)***

**Chapter 8: The New Battle is Begin part 3 (War)**

"sial, Orochimaru berniat balas dendam. Hah... ini terjadi lagi." Ucap Jiraiya.

"aku juga tak habis pikir, setelah mendapatkan Sasuke, dia juga ingin balas dendam pada konoha." Ucap Naruto.

"APA?! Uchiha terakhir itu?" tanya Jiraiya

"ya, tapi dia sudah ku beri penangkal (Excalibur) supaya tak menjadi hilang kendali." Ujar Naruto.

Jiraiya menghela nafas, "hah... semoga situasi menjadi lebih baik lagi." Keluh Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..." terdengar suara panggilan dari belakang.

"Sensei, kita lanjutkan ini di kantor hokage." Ucap Naruto, Jiraiya mengangguk.

"hosh... Naruto-kun... hosh... dari tadi kemana saja kau hah?" ucap Haku dengan jengkel.

Naruto menoleh, "eh-eh, Haku-chan. Aku dari tadi berada di sini bersama orang mesum ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MESUM SIALAN?!" teriak Jiraiya dengan mata membulat sempurna dan mulut yang berbentuk kotak seperti di anime.

Haku menoleh ke Jiraiya, "bu-bukankah anda, salah satu dari sannin legendaris itu?" tanya Haku.

Jiraiya memandang Haku, "HAHAHAHA, JADI KU TERKENAL YA?" ucapnya, kemudian dia langsung bergaya seperti di anime.

Saat Jiraiya bergaya, Naruto mengajak Haku untuk meninggalkannya. "ayo Haku-chan, tidak ada gunanya melihat orang gila berpose." Naruto pun menarik tangan Haku.

Jiraiya yang merasa di tinggal merasa kesal, "hey... kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, hey..."

Haku pun menoleh ke belakang, "sudahlah Haku-chan, jangan kau melihat adegan gilanya." Ucap Naruto.

"i-iya Naruto-kun." Haku pun berjalan biasa.

.

.

.

"hah... segar sekali habis berendam di air panas, membuat pikiran menjadi lebih fresh. Benarkan Ero-sennin?"

"segar gundulmu. Lihat mukaku sekarang, aku jadi tidak ganteng lagi."

"hahaha, itu salahmu sendiri mau mengintip seorang mantan kunoichi. Jadi besabar saja."

"BOCAH SIALAN, KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU PACARMU ITU MANTAN KUNOICHI."

"salah sendiri kau tidak tanya, kalau pun Haku bukan seorang ninja, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu mengintip kekasihku."

"ayolah Naruto, biarkan aku mengintip sedikit saja. Aku kan senseimu."

"kalau masalah yang mangandung unsur ninja, kau memang senseiku. Tapi kalau soal kemesumanmu, kau hanyalah seorang yang tak ku anggap."

"DASAR MURID TAK TAU DI UNTUNG."

"Hn!"

"JANGAN MEMAKAI KATA AMBIGU ITU, SIALAN."

"Hm."

Jiraiya sweetdrop.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan ke gedung hokage setelah mandi, sedangkan untuk Haku dan Karin di suruh Naruto untuk pulang ke rumah. Naruto dan jiraiya terus berjalan dan terus di sapa oleh penduduk desa, setelah beberapa saat berjalan Naruto dan Jiraiya pun sampai di dalam kantor hokage.

Sang Hokage pun terkejut melihat kedatangan Jiraiya. Mereka pun mulai berbicara tentang penerangan yang akan terjadi, mulai dari persiapan, evakuasi, pertahanan, sampai menyerang balik. Dan setelah mereka bertiga sudah selesai membicarakan tentang rapat, sang Hokage menyuruh Naruto dan Jiraiya untuk pulang.

**Malam harinya pukul 11 p.m.**

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Seorang wanita berambut ungu sedang menangisi sebuah makam di depannya. Di belakang wanita itu terlihat Kakashi dan Naruto yang menunduk sedih, setelah beberapa saat wanita itu berhenti menangis dan memandang sendu nisan di depannya.

Di nisan tersebut tertulis nama 'Hayate Gekkou', seoran jounin yang berkorban demi desa untuk memata-matai seorang shinobi yang di asumsikan sebagai ketua dari kelompok penyerang. Hayate Gekkou terkena sebagai seorang ahli kenjutsu terkuat di konoha, tapi meskipun begitu, Hayate Gekkou mempunyai kelemahan. Fisiknya lah yang lemah, Hayate Gekkou mempunyai penyakit di paru-parunya, dan itu pun sudah tidak bisa di obati lagi karena sudah parah.

Kakashi berjalan ke Yugao yang sudah tenang. Setelah berada di sampingnya, Kakashi menepuk pundak kanannya. Reflek Yugao langsung berhambur ke Kakashi dan langsung memeluknya. Kakashi yang sebenarnya sedikit kaget tapi langsung tersadar, langsung membalas pelukan Yugao. Pelukan menenangkan.

Naruto tetap memandang sedih ke arah depan. Dalam hati Naruto sudah bersumpah untuk segera menyelesaikan pertempuran ini, dan mencari dalang yang melakukan ini semua. Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Yugao yang masih berpelukan, karena Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melihat sebuah air mata kesedihan.

**Time skip (3 minggu kemudian)**

**Ujian chuunin tahap final**

Warga desa konoha berbondong-bondong berjalan ke suatu arena. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana ujian chuunin tahap final berlangsung, para ninja pun ikut antusias menonton jalan pertandingan.

Naruto dengan tenang duduk di sebuah bangku untuk menunggu di mulainya acara. Terlihat juga Shikamaru sedang duduk di sampingnya dan bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto pun menyenggolnya dengan sikut kanannya, sontak Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Naruto melirik, "bisa-bisanya kau tidur di saat pertandingan akan di mulai." Ucapnya.

Shikamaru kembali bersandar, "hah... aku ngantuk, apalagi semalam aku dan ayahku di beri tugas (baca: hukuman) oleh ibuku untuk mengawasi rusa-rusa kami." Ucap Shikamaru dengan mata tertutup.

Naruto mendesah, "hah... kau ini, sikapmu tetap saja sebagai seorang pemalas." Shikamaru diam tak menanggapi.

Semua penonton sudah datang dan sudah duduk rapi. Sang Hokage berdiri dan memberi sambutan sekaligus pembukaan untuk tahap final ujian chuunin. Setelah memberi pidato yang singkat, sang Hokage pun membuka acara dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"baiklah, pertandingan pertama. Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Wasit di tengah arena mengumumkan siapa yang akan bertanding. Sorak-sorak penonton langsung menggema, ada juga yang sampai meloncat-loncat kegirangan (mungkin gila, wkwkwk).

Neji turun duluan, sedangkan Naruto melangkah dengan langkah malas menuju arena. Setelah beberapa menit, baru Naruto sampai di tengah arena dan memandang malas Neji. Mata Neji langsung berubah tajam dan dingin, seolah tatapannya menandakan dia sangat marah.

Wasit melihat ke arah Naruto dan Neji, "apa kalian sudah siap?" keduanya mengangguk. "baiklah, MULAI." Sang wasit langsung melocat menjauh.

Neji memasang kuda-kudanya, sedangkan Naruto langsung merangsek maju. Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan genin saat menuju Neji, setelah berada di depan Neji, Naruto mencoba memukul wajah Neji dengan tangan kanannya.

Neji menghindarinya dengan mudah, dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Neji yang melihat Naruto lengah, langsung memukul dada Naruto dengan telak. Naruto pun terpental dan berguling-guling, setelah itu Naruto kembali berdiri dan mengusap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

Neji menyeringai, "heh... ternyata hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu." Ucap Neji dengan nada penuh kesombongan.

Naruto menatap Neji, "kau tau, pukulan tadi sangan sakit sekali. Tapi, pukulanku lebih sakit dari pada itu." Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan angin menuju Neji. Neji langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk melihat gerakan Naruto.

Neji membelalakkan matanya, di pandangan Neji, kini chakra Naruto meningkat menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Naruto dengan kecepatan anginnya, langsung berada di belakang Neji dan mencoba memukulnya. Neji yang tahu akan hal itu, langsung meloncat ke samping kanan.

DUARR

Pukulan Naruto memang meleset, tapi tanah yang di pukul Naruto menjadi sebuah kawah kecil. Memang Naruto tadi sengaja untuk menurunkan kecepatannya, karena kalau tidak mungkin beberapa tulang Neji akan remuk.

Neji memasang kuda-kudanya kembali, sedangkan Naruto kembali menatap Neji dengan pandangan datar.

"baiklah Neji, kali ini aku akan sedikit serius." Ucap Naruto. Neji semakin waspada dengan serangan selanjutnya, byakugannya selalu aktif.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Naruto membuat dua bunshin di samping kanan dan kirinya, kedua bunshin itu melihat ke arah Naruto seolah menunggu perintah. Naruto hanya memberi anggukan kepada dua bunshinnya, kemudian kedua bunshi itu maju menyerang Neji.

Kedua bunshin itu maju melalui samping kiri dan kanan. Neji melihat kedua bunshin itu secara bergantian dengan waspada, kedua bunshin itu berada di sampiang kiri dan kanan Neji. Keduanya mencoba memukul Neji dari kiri dan kanan, sedangkan Neji hanya diam di tempat dan mulai berputar.

"Hakeshou Kaiten."

DUAKK

Kedua bunshin itu terlempar akibat serangan dari Neji. Keduanya berguling-guling lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis tapi tak ada yang tahu. Selesai Neji berputar, terlihat sebuah kawah yang besar di sekitar Neji. Kemudian Neji menatap tajam Naruto, lalu dia berlari menyerang Naruto.

Saat di depan Naruto, Neji mencoba memukul kepala Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Naruto menunduk dengan cepat, tapi dia tidak melihat tangan kiri Neji. Neji yang melihat Naruto lengah, langsung memukul dada Naruto.

"Jyuken."

DUAKK

WUSSH

Naruto terlempar kebelakang akibat pukulan Neji. Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan memegang dadanya, 'sial, nafasku terasa sesak.' Batin Naruto.

Neji kembali memasang kuda-kudanya, dan tetap menatap tajam Naruto. Dengan susah payah Naruto berdiri, dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"sekarang giliranku." Naruto langsung meghilang dari hadapan Neji. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arena, dengan mata terbelalak Neji menengok ke pundak kanannya untuk melihat apa yang menyentuhnya. Sebuah tangan menyentuhnya, dia melihat ke belakang dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ternyata Naruto berada di belakangnya.

Tidak membuang waktu, Naruto langsung menendang punggung Neji. Neji langsung melayang ke depan, di depannya ada satu lagi Naruto (bunshin) lagi yang siap meninju wajahnya.

DUAK

Neji kembali terpental kebelakang. Tapi sebuah tangan menekan punggungnya, menghentikan gerakan Neji yang melayang. Naruto (bunshin) yang meninjunya tadi langsung berada di bawah Neji siap untuk menendang dagunya.

DUAK

Neji terlempar ke udara. Tidak membuang peluang yang ada, Naruto yang tadi menahan gerakan Neji langsung meloncat menuju Neji yang melayang. Naruto langsung memberi combo pada Neji yang melayang pasrah, Neji melayang semakin tinggi. Tapi daya terbang Naruto yang menyerangnya sudah habis, tapi Naruto (bunshin) yang tadi menyerang dagu Neji ikut melompat menuju Naruto yang jatuh.

Naruto (bunshin) yang melompat mencengkram baju Naruto yang jatuh dan melemparnya ke atas lagi menuju Neji. Naruto kembali memberi combo pada Neji yang pasrah, serangan terakhir dari Naruto adalah sebuah tendangan di perut yang mengarah ke bawah. Naruto yang sedang melayang membuat dua bunshin sebagai pelontar menuju bawah.

Dalam waktu yang sama, Neji yang meluncur ke bawah sudah di hadang Naruto (bunshin) yang tadi dengan tangan kanan yang siap meninju. Neji kembali terlempar dengan punggung yang meluncur dahulu, Naruto yang tadi membuat bunshin sudah siap menghadang di belakang Neji. (kita lihat dalam gerak lambatnya).

SWUSHH (Neji meluncur ke arah Naruto)

DEEPP (Naruto memberi Neji tendangan ke bawah)

DUAARRR (ledakan saat Neji menabrak tanah arena)

Debu-debu tebal menghiasi arena. Mata penonton melotot sampai hampir keluar, mulut mereka semuanya bungkam (bahkan ada yang terbuka lebar). Dan suasana menjadi hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Debu-debu yang tadi menghiasi arena mulai hilang, Memperlihatkan sosok bayangan yang berada di dalamnya. Sekarang sang Hyuuga sedang terkapar di sebuah kawah kecil di tengah arena, sosok yang tadi menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi tetap berdiri tegap di samping kanannya (dengan pandangan datar).

Sang wasit mulai berajalan ke tengah arena, "pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..." ucapnya.

Suasana tetap hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

PLOKK... PLOKK...PLOKK

Sebuah suara tepukan tangan memecah keheningan.

PLOKK... PLOKK...PLOKK

PLOKK... PLOKK...PLOKK

PLOKK... PLOKK...PLOKK

Sekarang, suara tepuk tangan menggema di dalam arena. Naruto tersenyum ke arah penonton, dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka. Neji sudah di urusi oleh pihak medis, dan dia langsung di gotong dengan tandu ke ruangan medis untuk di periksa lebih lanjut.

"pertandingan selanjutnya..." sang wasit kembali mengumumkan, "...Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Sabaku." Dan pertandingan pun di lanjutkan.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di tempat penonton. Kedatangannya langsung di sambut oleh Ino dengan mata love-love, Naruto melihat di sana ada Guy-sensei, Lee yang memegang tongkat berjalan, Chouji yang makan kripik kentangnya dengan tenang, dan Sakura yang melihat dirinya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Guy yang ada di sampingnya, "apa Kakashi-sensei belum datang?" tanya Naruto.

Guy memandang Naruto, "Kakashi masih belum datang, dan Naruto... aku mau berterima kasih padamu karena menyelamatkan Lee dari 'panda merah' itu." Ucap Guy.

Naruto menatap ke arena, melihat Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di pohon. "itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai shinobi konoha, apalagi Lee itu juga temanku kan?" ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Guy yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung menangis ala anime.

"terima kasih... terima kasih Naruto-kun, jiwamu... jiwamu penuh dengan semangat masa muda." Ucapnya di sela-sela tangisan lebay yang di keluarkannya.

"ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

Guy langsung menghentikan tangisannya, dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"aku mau minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu sampai pingsan." Kata Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"apa maksudmu?" ucap Guy yang masih belum mengerti.

"kau tahu seorang anbu yang memakai topeng serigala? Dan saat itu anbu itu sedang bersama Kakashi saat kau menyerangnya dari belakang?" ujar Naruto.

Sebuah lampu berwarna kuning menyala di atas kepala Guy, "ohh iya, aku ingat. Tapi apa hubungannya denganmu..." Guy mulai sadar akan sesuatu, "...jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan..." mata Guy mulai melebar.

Naruto mengangguk, "yap, kau sudah tahu kan?" ucap Naruto.

"ja-jadi... kau yang bersama Kakashi saat itu, dan kaulah seorang anbu dengan sebutan _Okami _itu?" tanya Guy dengan mata yang masih melebar.

"yap, benar sekali. Kau sudah tau berita tentang anbu itu ya?" ucap Naruto.

"hey... apa kau pikir aku ini kuper apa? Meskipun penampilanku begini, aku tetap mempunyai semangat masa muda." Ucap Guy dengan mata ber api-api.

'apa hubungannya dengan semangat masa muda.' Batin Naruto sweetdrop.

"pemenangnya Temari Sabaku."

WWOOOWW

YYEEEE

AAYYYEEEE

Semua penonton kembali berteriak dengan hebohnya. Meskipun yang menang bukan dari pihak konoha, para penonton tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang penting, mereka bisa melihat pertandingan yang bagus pun itu sudah cukup.

"pertandingan selanjutnya, Shino Aburame vs Kankuro Sabaku." Ucap wasit yang berada di tengah arena.

"eh-ehh, maaf aku mengundurkan diri." Ucap Kankuro.

"baiklah... karena Kankuro mengundurkan diri, jadi pemenangnya Shino Aburame." Sang wasit terdiam sejenak, "baiklah, pertandingan terakhir. Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara Sabaku."

Dalam sekejap mata, Gaara langsung berada di tengah arena. Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum datang. Sang wasit memberi tambahan waktu lima menit untuk menunggu Sasuke, dan kalau Sasuke belum datang juga, sudah di putuskan Sasuke akan di diskualifikasi.

5 menit...

4 menit...

3 menit...

2 menit...

1 menit...

30 detik..

POFF

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di tengah arena. Dan tak di sangka-sangka yang ada di balik kepulan asap itu adalah Sasuke dan Kakashi, mereka berdua berpose saling memunggungi (seperti foto model).

Sang wasit mendekati Kakashi, "wah... seperti biasa Kakashi, kau selalu telat." Ucapnya.

Kakashi menoleh, "yah seperti biasa, aku selalu tersesat di jalan setan. Genma." Ucap Kakashi.

"baiklah, pergilah dari sini. Biarkan anak ini bertanding." Ucap wasit yang bernama Genma, kemudian Kakashi langsung pergi ke bangku penonton dengan shunsin.

POFT

Muncul kepulan asap di samping kiri Naruto.

"kau lama sekali Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto.

"kau tahu kan aku tadi..." ucapan Kakashi di potong Naruto.

"...aku tahu yang terjadi padamu, kau tadi menginjak kotoran kucingkan... lalu kau mencari air untuk membersihkannya... lalu ternyata kau malah terseret arus air tersebut... kemudian kau jatuh dari air terjun. Iya KAN?" ucap Naruto dengan raut muka kesal di akhir ucapannya.

Kakashi tak membalas ucapan Naruto, dan malah dirinya hanya sweetdrop.

"AAARRRGGHH..." terdengar teriakan di tengah arena, dan yang jelas itu adalah teriakan Gaara yang berada di dalam kubah pasirnya. Dan kemudian muncul tangan monster dari lubang yang di buat Sasuke dengan chidorinya.

DUAARR

DUARRR

DUAARR

Terdengar ledakan banyak dari seluruh penjuru konoha. Semua anbu langsung bertindak dengan menuju ke sumber ledakan, para chuunin dan jounin-pun juga sudah mulai bergerak. Dan invasi pun di mulai.

Di tengah arena, Gaara sudah keluar dari kubahnya. Dan dia langsung di gotong oleh kedua saudaranya menjauhi arena, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung turun ke arena. Setelah turun Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, cepat kau kejar Gaara dengan Shikamaru dan Sakura." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sakura sedang mecoba menyadarkan Shikamaru dari efek genjutsu.

Sakura menyentuhkan segel tangannya ke arah Shikamaru, "ayolah sadar... kenapa ini tidak berhasil, sial." Ternyata Shikamaru tidak sadar juga. Tapi Pakkun mendekati Shikamaru, dan menggigit hidungnya.

"ittaii... kenapa anjing ini menggigit hidungku." Ucapnya.

Sakura langsung memandang Shikamaru kesal, "jadi... dari tadi kau tidak terkena genjutsu, hah?" ucapnya.

"aku tadi mencoba untuk tidur, habisnya... aku sangat ngantuk." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"kau ini..." Sakura mencoba memukul Shikamaru, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Kita ini sedang berada di situasi Rank-S, jadi kalian jangan bermain-main." Ucap Pakun. Sakura langsung berteriak gaje.

"KYYAAAA... anjing ini.. anjing ini bisa berbicara." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Pakun.

"kalian, jangan bermain terus. Cepat kejar Sasuke dan bocah panda itu, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya." Ucap Kakashi yang sedang beradu kunai dengan ninja Oto. Setelah itu mereka mengangguk dan meloncat pergi.

**With Naruto**

Sekarang Naruto tetap berada di pinggir arena. Dirinya menusukkan sebuah kunai di telapak tangan kirinya, darah mengalir dengan cepat. Sampai-sampai darahnya membuat sebuah kubangan kecil di tanah arena, serasa sudah cukup Naruto mencabut kunainya kembali.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal. Kemudia dia menginjak darah yang berada di bawahnya, beberapa saat kemudian darah itu berubah menjadi lima Naruto. Naruto yang asli menatap kelima chi bunshinnya.

"kalian berlima sudah ku beri 10% dari chakraku. Dan kalian segera berpencar ke empat penjuru mata angin di konoha, bunuh semua musuh yang kalian lihat. Satu dari kalian ku beri tugas untuk membantu pengungsian para penduduk konoha, sementara aku akan menyusul Sasuke. Laksanakan, dan jangan membuang sia-sia chakra yang ku beri." Dengan itu, kelima chi bunshin Naruto langsung menuju ke berbagai arah.

Dengan Naruto yang asli, kini dia sedang membuat satu Kagebunshin.

POFT

"kau, sekarang cepat bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Serap sebanyak-banyaknya chakra alam, dan pada saat aku membutuhkannya, aku akan memanggilmu. Mengerti?" ucap Naruto, bunshin itu langsung meloncat ke suatu tempat.

'jangan gegabah Sasuke.' Batin Naruto. Kemudian Naruto meloncat ke arah Sasuke mengejar Gaara.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"GGGOOOAAARRGGHH..." teriak Gaara yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud monsternya di tahap 1.

'ck, sial. Kalau bukan karena kutukan ini, aku pasti masih bisa bertahan. Apakah aku harus memakai kekuatan kutukan ini?' batin Sasuke.

Sekaran terlihat Sasuke sedang memegangi tanda kutukannya yang ulai menyebar. Dengan sharingan yang aktif, dia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kesal. Di sana juga ada Sakura yang sedang terikat oleh tangan pasir Gaara, dan Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Uchiha, buatlah aku senang dengan keberadaanmu." Ucap Gaara dengan suara monsternya.

"cih, jangan banyak omong kau sialan." Sasuke mulai berdiri lagi dengan chidori di tangan kirinya. Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe itu berputar cepat, tapi kutukan di tubuhnya juga sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang Sasuke masuk ke dalam tahap 2 dari kutukan Orochimaru.

Perlahan-lahan, muncul chakra berwarna ungu di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Chidori yang tadinya berwarna biru, sekarang menjadi ungu. Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi kelam dan dingin, dengan aura membunuh yang sangat besar.

Gaara tersenyum lebar dengan perubahan Sasuke, "bagus Uchiha, berikan aku semua kebencianmu." Ucap Gaara. Kemudian Gaara meloncat ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Gaara merentangkan tangan kanannya, dan Sasuke merentangkan chidorinya.

CRAASSHH

Tangan Gaara terpotong oleh chidori Sasuke. Dan Sasuke meloncat kembali ke arah Gaara yang sedang berdiri di dahan pohon, dengan kutukan yang berada di level 2, kecepatan Sasuke bertambah pesat.

CRAASSHH

Tangan kiri (yang masih normal) Gaara terpotong, sedangkan Sasuke kembali meloncat ke arah Gaara dari depan. Mencoba mengenai chidorinya ke badan Gaara.

Deg...deg

Sasuke merasakan sakit dari kutukan tersebut, kecepatannya menjadi turun dengan drastis. Gaara langsung menyeringai, saat Sasuke berada di depannya Gaara langsung menghempaskan Sasuke dengan ekornya.

SWWUUSSHH

DUAAGG

BRRAAKK

Tubuh Sasuke langsung melayang, dan berhenti setelah menembus pohon pertama.

Gaara tersenyum seperti _psycho,_ "kenapa Uchiha? Apakah cuma segitu kekuatanmu, hah?" ucap Gaara yang mulai menumbuhkan lagi tangannya dengan pasirnya.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri kembali dengan bersusah payah, tapi sayang tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan.

'sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakkan.' Batin Sasuke.

"baiklah Sasuke..." Sasuke melihat ke depan, "...sekarang aku akan membunuhmu." Gaara meloncat ke arah Sasuke, dengan tangan monternya yang siap mencabik Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup matanya pasrah, mencoba menunggu kematiannya.

Gaara sudah berada di depannya, "MATI KAU UCHIHA..."

SWWUUSSHH

BRAAKK

BRAKK

DUAARRR

Hening...

Hening...

Hen-...

"belum saatnya kau merasakan sebuah kematian, dan cobalah membuka matamu." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mencoba membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah sepasang sandal ninja yang berwarna biru.

"hah... ternyata kau ini sangat merepotkan sekali." Ucap seseorang tadi a.k.a Naruto yang mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sasuke.

"kau juga sama saja, kau hampir telat beberapa detik lagi. Kalau itu terjadi pasti aku tidak akan melihat dunia ini lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

"baiklah, mulai dari sini aku yang akan melawannya..." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, "...ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"dia berada di sana." Sasuke memandang ke Sakura, Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"aku akan menyelamatkan dia dulu." Naruto mulai meloncat ke Sakura. Setelah berada di Sakura, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, mengalirkan kunainya dengan chakra angin dan memotong pasir yang mencekram Sakura. Kemudian Naruto menangkap Sakura lalu meloncat ke arah Sasuke berada, Naruto pun meletakkan Sakura di pelukan Sasuke.

"terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto pun mengangguk dan meloncat ke arah Gaara yang tadi menembus beberapa pohon.

Kepulan asap masih terlihat di sekitar reruntuhan pohon hasil tabrakan Gaara. Naruto pun sedang berdiri di suatu dahan untuk meliha keadaan, sebuah reruntuhan pohon yang menimpa Gaara mulai bergerak. Kemudian tangan monster Gaara mulai keluar dari sana, Naruto semakin menajamkan kewaspadaannya.

"GOOOAARRGGHH.."

Seluruh reruntuhan pohon yang menahan Gaara langsung terlempar kemana-mana.

"ternyata kau datang juga Uzumaki, aku sudah lama menunggumu." Ucap Gaara dengan suara monsternya yang berada di tahap 2 (hanya kakinya yang belum jadi monster).

"kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai 'rakun'." Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah Gaara dengan kunai bercabang tiga yang sudah siap di tangan kanannya.

Gaara langsung memanjangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung menukik dan menghindari semua serangan Gaara. Gaara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung membuka mulut monsternya lebar-lebar.

"Suna no Dangan."

Muncul peluru pasir dari dalam mulut Gaara yang mengarah cepat ke Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget, tapi dia langsung melempar kunainya ke arah Gaara.

JLEBB

Kunai menancap tepat di depan Gaara. Sebelum Naruto belum terkena peluru pasir Gaara, dia langsung menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya putih. Gaara yang melihat itu terkejut, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

'kemana dia?' batin Gaara, 'jangan-jangan...' mata Gaara langsung melebar, dan langsung melihat ke arah kunai yang tertancap tadi. Dan benar saja, ternyata Naruto sedang berada di situ.

"mencari ku Gaara..."

DUAAKKK

Naruto langsung menendang dagu Gaara ke atas, dan Gaara pun langsung melayang ke udara. Naruto berdiri tegap dan memusatkan chakra, chakra biru memutar-mutar di sekitar badan Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto langsung di kelilingi angin oleh angin yang berhembus kencang (seperti saat super saiya di anime dragon ball).

"rasakan ini Gaara..." Naruto langsung meloncat ke Gaara, "...**Mugen no Kazegafuku.**" Kecepatan Naruto langsung meningkat drastis, dan Naruto langsung memberi combo pada Gaara.

Serangan terakhir Naruto yang menendang Gaara ke bawah, meluncurkan Gaara dengan cepat ke tanah.

DUAARR

"serangan terakhir... **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken." **Angin di tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang, di gantikan oleh rasengan yang di campur oleh chakra angin. Naruto meluncur ke arah Gaara dengan rasenshuriken yang berada di depannya.

DUAARRR

Hempasan angin besar mementalkan Naruto ke belakang. Rasenshuriken pun sudah menghilang dari tangan Naruto.

"pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru di mulai UZUMAKI... HAHAHAHA." Sosok raksasa telah muncul saat ledakan tadi terjadi.

Naruto yang mendarat di suatu dahan pohon melihat ke arah suara raksasa yang muncul, "sial, dia sudah mencapai bentuk sempurna. Apalagi chakraku tinggal 20% lagi setelah menggunakan **Mugen no Kazegafuku**." Ucap Naruto.

Sekilas Naruto melihat seorang wanita yang dia kenal dengan nama Temari Sabaku sedang melihat ke sosok Ichibi dengan tatapan horor. "hey, kau. Cepat pergi dari tempat ini, di sini sangat berbahaya." Temari melihat ke arah Naruto, "apa kau tidak dengar, di sini sangat..." ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Ichibi menghempaskan tangannya ke daerah sekitarnya.

Naruto dengan paksa harus menyelamatkan Temari terlebih dahulu, dia dengan paksa mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiganya lagi dan melemparnya ke arah Temari. Setelah berpindah ke Temari, Naruto melemparkan kunainya lagi, dan langsung menggendong Temari dan hilang dengan seberkas cahaya putih.

Naruto pun muncul kembali di dekat kunai yang dilemparnya sejauh 200 meter dari hempasan Gaara. Dia pun langsung menurunkan Temari dari gendongannya, Temari yang sudah di turunkan langsung menampar Naruto.

PLAKK

"hey, kenapa kau menamparku." Ucap Naruto yang sedang memegangi pipinya.

Temari langsung sewot, "itu karena kau menggendongku sembarangan." Ucap Temari.

"aku kan menyelamatkanmu dari serangan Gaara..." ucap Naruto terpotong oleh Temari.

"dia itu bukan Gaara, dia itu hanya monster yang di gunakan senjata oleh desa." Teriak Temari.

PLAAKK

Naruto langsung menampar Temari dengan sedikit tenaga, "dia itu bukan monster, dia adalah adikmu. apakah kau tahu kalau dia itu kesepian, dan apakah kau sadar kalau dia perlu kasih sayang hah?" teriak Naruto pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Temari langsung menunduk dan diam tak bergeming.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Temari dan memberikan pandangan menenangkan, "sudahlah, semua itu sudah terlanjur. Cobalah untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri, dan kemudian perlakukanlah Gaara seperti seorang adik yang imut bagimu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya, "baiklah sekarang aku akan mengurus adikmu yang nakal itu." Naruto pun berbalik dan meloncat.

Sedangkan dengan Temari, dia sedang merona merah dengan expresi yang tidak bisa di gambarkan. "terima kasih." Gumamnya.

"sekarang tinggal satu hal yang bisa kulakukan." Ucap Naruto.

"UZUMAKI... JANGAN SEMBUNYI KAU." Ucap Ichibi.

"aku di sini Rakun." Ucap Naruto yang berada di puncak pohon.

"AKHIRNYA KAU KELUAR JUGA UZUMAKI, SEKARANG AKAN KUBUNUH KAU." Ichibi menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam tekanan besar.

Naruto langsung membuat handseal, lalu merentangkan tangannya ke depan bersama kunai bercabang tiga. "**Jikkukan Kekkai**." Kemudian muncul huruf-huruf kanji yang berukuran besar di depan Naruto, peluru angin yang di keluarkan Ichibi langsung terhisap oleh huruf kanji itu dan kemudian menghilang.

Naruto membuat handseal lagi, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu."** Kemudian muncul serigala raksasa berbulu perak, bermata emas, dan mempunyai dua ekor.

"ada apa kau memanggilku Naruto." Ucap serigala raksasa itu.

"maaf Aeron-san, aku sekarang butuh bantuanmu untuk menghadapi benda di depanmu itu." Ucap Naruto. Sekarang penampilan Naruto sedikit berbeda, Naruto sekarang memakai armor yang terbuat dari kristal es, memakai sepatu putih, sarung tangan putih, dan mata berwarna perak dengan pupil vertikal. (nama bajunya **Skadi armor**, yang pernah main game Lost Saga pasti tau, yang gak tau cari saja di google).

"hemm, jadi Ichibi ya? Baiklah aku akan senang hati membantumu." Ucap Aeron.

"terima kasih." Ucap Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam mode senjutsunya (penampilan Naruto di atas adalah mode senjutsu serigala).

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Ucap Aeron.

Dan pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan di mulai.

**To be Continue**

**A/N: yah... maaf kalo ngegantung, karena saya ada sedikit masalah jadi saya gk ngelanjutin. Dan maaf lagi kalo saya masih gk bisa ngebalas review dari reader yang masih setia menunggu fanfic-ku yang jelek ini.**

**Dan soal kuchiyose dan senjutsu Naruto, sudah ku ubah dari canon (maaf ya Masamoto-senpai). Karena katanya senjutsu model katak sudah terlalu mainstream, yah gak papa lah sekali-sekali kreatif sedikit hehehe .**

**Jadi maaf yang nunggu respon dari reviewnya ya, karena saya masih ada urusan jadi gk bisa bales. Dan chapter depan mungkin baru bisa bales, gomen sekali lagi buat para Reviewer yang sudah susah-susah mengirim review ke fanfic gaje ku ini. **

**Oke, sampai di sini saja. SAYONARA...**

**V  
V  
please...  
V  
V  
**


End file.
